


Bent, not broken.

by sphenoidea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Government Experimentation, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Obito actually doesn't care, Obito is a massive dork with no common sense, Smart Obito, crazy dream theories, figuring out vile schemes, lots of trees, nohappyendings, series of snippets, teenager assassination squad shenanigans, this is why we can't have nice things Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphenoidea/pseuds/sphenoidea
Summary: Obito Uchiha is trying hard to get a hold on happiness. ANBU Obito.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto.
> 
> I just want Obito to be happy.
> 
> Introduction chapter, in which being rescued doesn't mean safe. Obito's mind is a mess and he doesn't take prolonged detention well.
> 
> This one exists on ff.net as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Konohagakure no Sato, three months after death of Rin Nohara.**

What would you do now?

His body feels thin, immaterial. Maybe because he's a ghost, haunting spirit of regret and everything else is gone. Obito outstretches his right arm, watches pale fingers moving back and forth, brushing them against sterile white wall. World around him is ugly and Obito rests his fake arm on floral duvet. Floral duvet, my ass. He doesn't resist an urge to play with left side, eyelids sewn shut to protect his empty eye socket. He prods stitches, made from some kind of hard, stingy material. It itches so much, he wants to rip them off. Obito hates them, but he has no choice, medics were very specific about details.

Infection, they said. You'll have pus in your brain and die in agony.

Obito doesn't care about pain or agony either.

There always more threatening means to subdue a Mokuton bearing child with mental trauma. With cursed seal etched into his skin, on detention until they'll assure he's not mindwashed former Konoha-nin and clear for further service.

Madara told him pain makes you feel more alive. Madara told him many things. Madara did many things to him. Madara had a lot of secrets, too. Obito still sees him whenever he closes an eye. He sees lots of things.

"How is my favourite patient today?" ANBU medic comes in, sarcastic asshole. Red tattoo sells him as ANBU, scarred boy haven't seen anyone unmarked, except Ibiki and T&I interrogators, since he had awakened here. During his happy days (before the Kannabi, before Madara, before rescue, before Rin) he had no slighest idea about complexity of Konoha military system. "Having deathwish, I see," chirpes happily, prying his hand off healing scar tissue. He's here to remove the stitches.

Mokuton revolves against his skin, prolonged branches sprouting out and he leashes out blindly. Surgeon proceeds, unfazed at forest sprouting right under his nose, even if single act of creation never ceases to amaze him.

The research team cut test subject open, conducted various tests, including patient's reaction to common substances, wide variety of medicine and poisions. He was perfect. Even if 010886 had a name or story, surgeon doesn't care. He heard gossips, though.

This one was a hero, assumed to die on war. Kiri experimentations. Jinchuuriki. Children with special chakra. This one surfaced right after retrieval of her body, sole two survivors of high-scale massacre. Such a shame he wasn't there to witness it, so much bodies to snatch, so much jutsus to discover. ANBU team already took care of carcasses, sealing them away and conducted their own experiments.

"She was my sunshine," patient explains, turning his scarred side to face surgeon, single eye glowering at him. "They took her from me!"

No wonder 010886 is unstable. No wonder they locked him away. Boy prompts himself to seat, hospital gown shifts, revealing fresh cut on his left chest. Mind-control seal embed into the tiny heart, 010886 most likely would be executed if he won't be student of Fourth. Personal opinions aside, red eye with three dots, swimming in pool of blood-

Shit!

there's so much blood.

***

"You shouldn't knock out a medic with genjutsu," Ibiki scolded him. Imagine amount of paperwork they've going to be put through and a ten minutes of lame excuses in front of Higher Ups. Dammit. Obito remembers him as snoty brat who drinks milk and wears warm underwear, with magnificent mane of grey hair. He had chubby cheeks, baby fat no gone yet. Obito also had chubby cheeks before he died for first time. As saying goes, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. He needs to find the guy and whoop his ass.

"He should have known better than look Uchiha in eye," he paused his workout for a second, tugging a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Such a shame to shinobi of this calliber to fall into genin-level genjutsu. I could do better than him," cue eight year old, sulking.

Maybe Obito haven't changed at all. Maybe soon, he'd be deemed stable enough to be signed out from hospital and back in active duty.

"Propably," if there's a slight tint of tease in Ibiki's voice, he takes the bait. He comes through array of push-ups, rather than look up, meet Ibiki's glance and be teased about slight blush creeping into his scarred features. Gooddamn interrogators, making things more difficult than they are. Oh, how Obito missed days before everything become complicated.

"Propably?" he drawled, making one-handed push-ups. You can die on sheer boredom in hospital halls, so keeping yourself occupied and avoiding piercing glances is always a good option. His muscles still feel a bit rusty, but he's sure as hell he could take on ten ANBU medics like this one. "You shouldn't underestimate me, just because it's room cramped with chakra-inhibiting seals and full time ANBU surveiliance. Once I'm free from this hellhole, I'm sure to be one of Konoha finest."

To be honest, he has no wonder about future. Suspended in present moment, pampered by medics and mindwalkers, Obito doesn't give much thought to days to come. He dreams a lot. No rest from Sharingan memories, so he doesn't dare to close his eye. A mention about inevitable release is something new. Ibiki smiled and it's not a nice one, giving Obito creeps. Up and down, one-hundred and two, one-hundred and three.

"Don't worry, you won't be leaving too soon," he pressed in, small conversation will be labeled as evaluation, hearing Obito's gasp, sharp inhale of air and he paused. Ibiki emanates of yes, they're going to keep you locked forever, just to have a feedback, he pressed Obito's buttons further. He doesn't hide his emotions, haven't been trained to do so. He's getting better on having hold on them by himself, but Ibiki is the best at making people flinch and dance to the tune.

He scrambled to his feet, emotions be damned.

"I'm sick of staying here!" storm of chakra fills the room, it's red and angry and Ibiki knows Mokuton comes next. Obito always had anger issues and his Mokuton is prone to any emotion strong enough to make chakra flow, but today it's only sprouting bud, coiling like snake from his hospital gown sleeve. Ibiki doesn't even bat an eye on overflowing drama here.

***

At the end, he's alone.

Senju Hashirama, the leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest, brought peace and stability to this bloody, war-torned world. He, and he alone mastered the Wood Style Ninjutsu.

His eye spins lazily, and Obito remembers book he read last time (day or night, he doesn't know, losing a count) before he fell asleep, drooling on pages inked with neat letters. No rest for the wicked. He keeps his eye wide open, because he doesn't want to drown in another nightmare. Coward. Coward. At least her image is there, shard in his brain tissue, her mortified face forever printed behind closed eyelids. She's there, in his dream, frozen in time. Alive, dying.

Obito pushes forward, forcing even more chakra through pathways, plucking a clot from freshly healing wounds, more and more chakra, to the point of splitting headache and far beyond, until he's back in place he died for second time, part of him always remaining in pool of blood, craddling Rin's liveless frame. Guruguru form almost worn out, no more supporting his half-healed body. World shifts, clarity of hospital room, every detail and seal, he could even see hidden traces of ANBU chakra, fading presence of the Fourth and-

For a second there's a flicker in pinwheel amidst the red and darkness swallows him, chakra-inhiniting seals activated.

Yet, every moment of it, sacred remembrance and pain, is worth it.

***

"Name?" faces are unfamiliar. Lord Third, two geezers, old man with deep wrinkles and bandaged eye, Fugaku Uchiha, bald man wearing Bird mask, head of ANBU and Ibiki Morino, currently appointed leader of T&I.

"Obito Uchiha," two ANBU members flanking him, because it's goddamn important moment, make good impression and smile, because of an appointment with Konoha Noble Council. Anwser every question politely. Ibiki spent almost two weeks instructing him what to do, knowing he may mess it up eventually. On his better days, he was quite talkative guy, in short period of time gotten whole story out of Obito, where several progenitors failed. They had inappropiate approach to subject.

"Ninja registration number?"

He doesn't even know why he bothers to come through that humilitating charade. Rin. He could say hello to Rin and visit family graves. There's most likely lot of moss to scrub down. Room is dark, sunlight penetrating the blinds. His missing eye hurts.

"0-1-0-8-8-6," fuck you all. If this is Konoha finest, no wonder they needed children to end the war. He rubs sensitive eyelids skin until it stops throbbing.

"Rank?" Konoha gave him chance to become chuunin because the village had been in desperate need of more cannon fodder. How many children received their in field promotion, as replacement for those fallen in line of duty? How many of them survived? Why does rank matter so much?

"Chuunin."

"Date of birth?"

"Febuary 10th," warmth coming from huge stove, already heated up by Father hands. They were far from gentle, calloused and covered in mini scars and healed cuts, guiding him towards first attempts to write. But Yoritomo never spent more than few weeks in home, then gone. Days, weeks, months. No rule. It's either Sandai or Tomoko-baachan looking over them. The room is big and cold, Obito shivers despite thick robe drapped over his shoulders. It's old man, looking like hungry bird of prey, trying to intimidate their prey before the dinner. Of course, he's the main serving.

"Parents?"

"Sandai Uchiha. Yoritomo Uchiha. Both deceased," his knuckles white from grip too strong, squeezing sleeves, playing with material nervously. Are they going to ask even more questions? Obito is damn tired of the interrogation.

"Tell us about October 18th," they demand, tone neutral. "We're going to make sure the story version is same as the one you presented to Ibiki."

Golden chakra uncoils, Minato makes his presence well known. What the hell was wrong with Council? Obito had told them already, he re-experiences whole ordeal even now, in room filled with dim light, Rin is in the corner, gaping hole in her chest. She's weeping for them all, innocence lost and there's blood, so much blood, turning moon red, as cold and merciless as Stone Memorial, where their names are.

Obito freaks out, a team of ANBU medics subduing him, forcing sedatives into his system.

***

Name? Ninja registration number? Rank? Date of birth? Parents? Tell us about October 18th.

Forty-four days later they stopped asking questions.

Ibiki visited him three times before Fugaku requested to talk to him in private, with fellow councilman. Obito is still one of Uchiha, despite being written off as dead and almost disowned from lack of progress. You won't disown shinobi fallen in duty.

"Do you know what Mangekyou Sharingan is?" noble councilman called Katsuro doesn't seem so noble, going straight to the point. Konoha couldn't defy Uchihas resolving internal problems between clan members, matter of traumatized child under ANBU gentle care doesn't matter. "It awakens when person close to Sharingan user dies by his hands. The girl, she's dead."

"Her name is Rin!" he won't let anyone disrespect her memory, her name. That's all Rin left behind; everything he's going to treasure.

"I'm sorry. She was extraordinary girl," Fugaku spoke, watching single eye widening in surprise. He haven't expected that, sincere condolences or not, Obito told Fugaku where he could stick them. Old councilman brows furrowed, and clan leader haven't even blinked, unimpressed. "We're here to confirm your Mangekyou, Obito, and assure it's in capable hands. You'll be released soon and you'll need a place to stay. We will be more than happy to see you as part of our force."

He doesn't like it. For long time, people haven't spoken to him that way. Kind, almost compassionate. Could it be everyone in Konoha so happy to see him back? Alive? A single act of selfless sacrifice for teammate suddenly changed their minds about dead-last? Good for nothing, loud-mouthed dropout. Mere thought is so heartwarming Obito wants to cry, so good, so nice, almost too good to be real.

On small price. Kakashi's eye and if the council deems Obito as unable to control Mangekyou, they'll find more suitable replacement. How dare they? How dare they?

He gotten that eye by watching Rin die and will use that power to further her wish of saving the world. They have no wonder about his sunshine. Her pale face, purple marks on cheeks, face forever mortified in shock, her trembling lip rigid and red, stained by blood. Gaping hole in her chest, she utters name of one she loved, Kakashi sways, letting her motionless frame go.

When he wakes up, he's alone.

Obito, you dumb shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 18th is Rin's death day.


	2. No Happy Endings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been long, long way back. Live goes on, moves mountains and Obito goes with flow. Kakashi has issues, too. Road to hell is paved with good intentions.
> 
> They're trying... hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Kakashi first meeting doesn't come as planned. 
> 
> I have six more chapters in total, they'll be updated soon. Post chapter seven expect slower updates.

**Konohagakure no Sato, first weeks of Yondaime Hokage reign.**

Moon rises above water, leaving contorted reflection on it's surface, rippled by small breeze. Obito watches it, cradled on tree branch few inches above water. In bright night, he doesn't miss another dark spot, separated from shadows lingering on his blind side. As long cofined to hospital walls, he haven't bothered himself with limited vision range at all. Dark spot with silver white hair.

Neither of them speaks first, both of them drifting away in own train of thoughts. Obito and Kakashi lingering there until day comes in.

"You've been discharged."

Last time they had a talk Obito had been half crushed and fully blind. Today they're mutilated, unable to comprehend what happened and start fucking conversation. Those wounds are mostly mental, but Obito doesn't feel the need to answer Kakashi.

Following his discharge, he barely noticed new challenges until now. He had been outside Konoha for almost two years, his apartment belonging to young couple, a new living spot granted by village for few weeks, on Konoha outskirts. He's been dumped with address and keys, tucked inside his pocket. Obito has no possesions left: most likely lost when they emptied his apartment, making place for new inhabitants. He couldn't blame them, he's been declared dead. He couldn't blame young couple, it's really cozy place and views are nice.

"It's about time," he gotten used to sterile white, artificial light and doing nothing, except training, reading and smoking, in breaks from psych evaluations and research examinations. Life was stagnant, almost unreal and he floated free, suspended between hell and purgatory. "One more week and I might end up batshit crazy," he laughed in failed attempt to joke and reached for his eyepatch, drapping over his scarred flesh.

"What you're going to do now?"

He had adress and the keys, that's enough for few next months, maybe year. To be honest he could live anywhere, even on tree, got free clothes from charity (stinking of old people) and have some training to do. Despite his exceptional refferences and bloodshed performance with Kiri people, he lost his edge. Daily dose of hospital floor stretching and push-ups doesn't compare to full-fledged training. Kakashi's question is more important, he suddenly realizes. It's not about running errands now and bouncing back into swing of things.

Rin.

Somedays his thoughts are clear, Rin as beacon of light showing him the way, she's watching over him and they'll together take the route, sweet and beautiful Rin always by his side, smiling and holding his hand. Today, is a good day. Somedays are nightmares, where he couldn't muster enough strength and willpower to see past her dying image, hole carved in her chest. Somedays his Sharingan spins and spins, feeding his mind with poison of memories, where now doesn't matter, because they're together in hellhole, where part of him died.

Obito doesn't know. He doesn't care either, with only bits of information granted.

"Does it make any difference, Kakashi?" head craned to side where Hatake is, silver chakra brushing past his own, he had never felt someone's chakra like that before. It's Sharingan skill, he decides. There's flicker of emotion, tension knotting his chakra tight and Obito is confused, he didn't quite know where it came from. Hatake looks so beautiful in moonlight, head lowered.

Look he received is pitiful and Obito would slap silver haired Jounin, only because of both of them Kakashi isn't the one supposed to pull out such face of small, kicked puppy.

"Obito, I'm so sorry," even Sharingan couldn't see past concealed lips, damn that guy is a mystery, what a dumbass. Why is he apologizing? Silence coming from him makes knots of his chakra even more tensed, all Obito could manage is an angered drawl, which even diminished Kakashi's spirit.

"What?" he moves from his spot, on branch protruding above water, shifting his weight nervously. He has no wonder what Kakashi is talking about and the whole conversation takes an unexpected turn, Obito doesn't like it. They're walking on thin ice and he's dumbfounded, mouth going dry. It's another blurr of words, mantle of plea. Broken promises. Protect Rin. Gift to see the future together.

He had killed Rin. Murderer. Blood on his hands.

"Shut up."

Obito suddenly feels sick. He doesn't want to hear it anymore, Rin is on his peripheral, crying tears of black blood, windhole gaping in her chest, created by treacherous teammate. Look what they had done to me. Rin was in love with Kakashi and the fastest way to girl's heart is Chidori. He knows it's a lie, becasue they had been deceived and used, as a pawns by true mastermind. Kakashi could be really ridiculous sometimes. At present moment, he could relate to cold, aloof persona, distancing themselves from friends and comrades. Mission in first place. Rule twenty. A shinobi doesn't show emotion. Rule twenty-five.

"You're my friend. Never blamed you, even for a second," he doesn't have lot to say. Kakashi goes silent.

Konoha is beautiful at this time of year, Obito doesn't notice it, his mind clouded with much darker thoughts. A world of dreams. World of peace. World of victors. Futile, sweet dreams of a madman.

"With body like this, you'll be unable to proceed as shinobi," no shit. Iryo-nin asks him chartful of questions, making notes inside sealed scroll. Top secret, it says. Eye, phantom pains. Headache, nausea. Chakra blend. Heart. Recent mental trauma. "Are you smoking?"

"Yes," silence in the room filled by monotous rush of scribbling pencil against the paper, sound of unfolded pages.

Heavens wept for the dead on his first visit to the graveyard. Weather was shitty and he forgot the umbrella, other visitors paying no mind to waters broke, meandering around like ants migrating for scattered sugar. Cementery is twice the size from years ago and he makes a very, very long walk, deciphering every single name etched on the stone, remembering it with Sharingan. His mind is already overflowing with wide spectrum of Mokuton techniques, an outage of his family ones. Step by step, he reaches into five stones, two small and three big. Stones are raw, unpolished, their edges sharp, only names upon them.

Yoritomo Uchiha. Sandai Uchiha. Tomoko Uchiha. Hitomi Uchiha. Hikaru Uchiha.

First fire jutsu since the Kannabi is bright and blazes five incense sticks.

Rustle of leaves, small flicker of chakra approaching him from right side. Obito stiffened, but Fugaku fires five incense sticks, too, paying silent respect to deceased. Such thing is uncalled for, makes Obito breathless way more than even boulder could. From all people, current head of Uchiha clan, by his distant cousin grave. Together, side by side. Back then, he wouldn't even imagine having such conversation.

He remembers this night when Sandai finally gave up to terminal illness, accompanied by rush of robes and strange faces, with only sisters clutching to his side, mother in sea of flowers, unmoving. They couldn't comprehend it back then. Obito had received many condolences, but no real support. When Yoritomo Uchiha died on line of duty, followed by his daughters, orphan in large, empty house became a nuisance. His new living place overlooked nice patch of green and rows of cherry blossom trees. Everything he had left, small box, few utensils and some money to cover monthly expenses, Obito still misses his family place. Uchiha children weren't that kind to each other. Black sheep. Good for nothing loud-mouth. Dead-last. Children can be so cruel, right? Compared to days before his immediate family split apart, he had encountered much more unkind children. Children are cruel.

Adults ignored him for most part.

"Since you posses the Clan most prized doujutsu," Fugaku spoke, reffering to Mangekyou. Another memory flesh in his mind, own reflection in bathroom mirror. He flinches from scars and missing eye, but they're his. No-one else. Mangekyou shape suspended in air before him, hand passing trough a wall. "I could help, Obito."

Oh. Oh. Row of gravestones, he's not the only one who lost a dear person. Even multiple of them. Stone marked by incense sticks, it takes him a moment to comprehend Fukagu's words. Seemingly, he has to change his opinon of Fugaku as stuck-up asshole. Actually, he knows something about Mangekyou, willing to pass the knowledge. Small voice in his head warns him, too nice to be true. Something in return.

Only two Sharingans work together the best.

Kakashi.

Kakashi left him behind. Then, it's nothing.

"I started smoking on my vacation," confinement. Imprisonment. Violated. Lab rat. "Out of boredom."

Why everything is labeled as top secret those days? Small box of family belongings, with fresh scroll tucked inside, no signs of dust, of old, acidic smell. Fugaku, that old fart. He puts scroll about Mangekyou techniques aside and dives into past, back into lost paradise. They used to be whole. Obito falls asleep in his new place before dawn. His first night spent on considering old doctor rambles about his future.

Does he have any?

Rin is gone. His family is gone. Last surviving teammate left immediately when he mentioned Rin. What's the Kakashi problem?

What's his problem?

He's not ready to learn about Mangekyou now.

Shouldn't have taken this act of kindness as granted: after all Fugaku shouldn't have shared that important details with good for nothing outcast. Why is clan head risking so much for someone like him?

Muscles sore and he had already lost his edge, years after his prime. Goddamn, he's already fiveteen, not fifty. He's been running all day long, finally free from being strapped to hospital bed. Even the best set of daily exercises done in small prison weren't enough to remain in shape. Obito made sure to never skip a session, after all there's no much choice when it comes to retain previous shape. He's not a genius. He will never be.

Obito looks down at Konoha. Atop of Hokage Monument. Oh, great. Oh for Kami's sake, even four faces carved in a stone could bring memories. First Hokage brough peace to war-thorn world. Second Hokage created Uchiha Military Force. Third Hokage lead Konoha through two wars, bloodshed ended at last. They won. Fourth Hokage. Face etched in stone is fresh. Minato-sensei made it. Should he come tumbling into Yondaime's new office and congratulate him, both as student and shinobi of Konoha? Minato weren't with him, when Rin died. Hailed Yellow Flash, always too late to save his students. The Choosen One. Saviour of the World. Golden Yondaime. Minato helped the team work way throughout his cursed tag. Minato saved him from Madara's most lethal failsafe.

Crowd cheering on Minato. Handful of ANBU guards, flowers, at least two stalls cramped with various things, congratulatory gifts and Minato radiating as sun, oozing warm, happy chakra. They change words, usual pleasantries and there's nice 'Yondaime Hokage' coat, expensive silk kimono with delicate silver pattern. Flying Thunder God. Then, he comes with nothing.

Back then, he forgot to get Kakashi's Jonin advancement gift. Anything had changed since then. His gloved fingers grazing black eyepatch as he had made a decision to leave at once. He could use his visual prowess to get past walls, but yet Obito had a little to no wonder about true extend of his abilities. Well, you don't know until you get it a try. Cold and dark chakra surged via pathways, that much he figured out before. Small push of normal chakra activated the Sharingan, other kind to make it even further. Mangekyou hurts. Then, it's far too late to escape.

He couldn't miss that chakra lingering on sidelines and then something throbbed inside his head. Their chakra was resonating and goddamn, he already had choked on the celebrators and guards strong sense of chakra. When pain of Mangekyou dulled overwhelming chakra sensory overload, Obito had prepared himself to launch in another direction. He could talk to Minato-sensei later. Not with all people around. A chakra eating monster still active and Kakashi's grey eye brushed past it. Last time they had a conversation, hell, it's not even a monologue, Kakashi left after he mentioned Rin.

"What are you doing here?" he should have at least have a look into that fucking scoll, maybe there were grafted any tips how to actually use advanced Sharingan techniques. He might have been able to disappear in thin air, no trace behind. That's how his Kamui worked, making him literal ghost.

"Trying to figure out the best advancement gift for sensei," Kakashi is tired and harbouring huge amount of sorrows. He focuses solely on those, an advancement gift labour certain memories, memories of cave-in, memories both of them wanted to forget. "Crowd is too big, anyway. Never felt that much of overwhelming presence before, I guess it has to do something with Sharingan."

Weird. Obito never had trouble to blend into crowd, anyway. Usually it was him who'd rather avoid big groups of people, both crowds and fangirls.

He reeks with sensory chakra. Obito weren't sensor before, innately born sensors were rarity. Too much stimuli could overload their senses with ease, auditory, visual or smell. Obito isn't just Obito, he's carrying the Hashirama's heirtage with it. Could it trigger his natural chakra senses, to that extent?

"You really lost your edge, Obito," and rusty. Goddamn, why is he pointing out the biggest flaw? He halfway opened his scarred mouth, single Mangekyou glaring at Kakashi, it helps him focus, Hatake haven't changed at all. That's a petty lie, they both know it.

"I thought you're lone wolf," it had been two weeks since his discharge. He doesn't know pattern of Kakashi's training schedule, but from the bits he heard, Kakashi spent all time by himself. He should have been there for him, able to brace his crippled spirit and aching soul. It takes all but one look with Mangekyou to realize how lonely Kakashi had been whole time. Obito immediately regrets his words, there's no taking them back. "So wouldn't you mind?"

He stiffened. On sidelines of cheering crowd, they were alone. Shadow passed upon them, sunlight blocked by lazily cloud, wandering upon high sky, stirred by a breeze.

"I'm fine. Go away."

Obito doesn't listen. Back then, he would've lash out at Kakashi verbally or expect from someone else to step and scold Kakashi. It's been usually Rin and Minato keeping them in check, serving as a buffor to their poorly developed relationship. Right now one of them is gone, they're no longer Minato sensei underlings. Back then, he wouldn't understand pain at whole. He leaves via Kamui though, a pull of chakra, does a ninja get motion sickness? The dimension is dim and big. Dark and infinite, imagine the possibilities of having pocket dimension. He's capable of passing through objects, avoiding attacks and teleport himself- Obito had rough landing on meadow. He didn't take momentum in consideration. Green area is better than dark, infinite dimension. He sits on green patch, raking fingers through blades of grass. Chakra-eating monster deactivated, he can't get low on chakra, medics told him, proved experimentally it's not good idea. Mokuton, he had this bloody thing on his right side. Roots and springing saplings take over him once he's out of gas. Which is really embarassing. World gets more dull, stealing few inches from his peripheral.

Kakashi follows him back into the meadow, which is truly surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person Obito really blames for Rin's demise is Madara. Further details to come soon.


	3. Descension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of ANBU passing rite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANBU Trials idea belong to ANBU Legacy, eternally grateful for permission. Be sure to check out their tumblr!
> 
> Following chapters will include some heavy content, so beware.

**Konoha, approx one year after Rin's demise.**

Welcome in hell.

Obito stays, though.

They keep avoiding boarding on certain subjects. Even him, Uchiha Obito couldn't figure out way towards Kakashi's aching heart. He's unable to comfort and heal his best friend, maybe because he's bitter and broken, too. Maybe he knows getting someone forcibly out comfort zone takes opposite effect. All wounds will heal, at the end. Obito doesn't believe that bullshit. Outside of their company, they rarely speak to anyone those days.

No surprise Minato assigned them first job as a pair: despite Kakashi being royal pain in ass and Obito lacking the edge, they excel at teamwork. Sparring sessions, together they're unfathomable, ANBU leader said. His clone looms at the sidelines, watching both of his remaining students growing together as shinobi. Teamwork and foreshadowed Sharingan Combo are the only thing they're really good at.

Obito wants to forget about his first assigment.

He doesn't though.

This is where 0-1-8-8-6 lives.

Small apartament, futon mattress dumped on floor, old limp table, doorless wardrobe and few boxes of necessities. No personal belongings, few scrolls, no newly arranged furniture. Minato told Bird, current ANBU commander about his previous living place, now occupied by new inhabitants. 01886 is Yondaime's pupil, his stats aren't that impressive. Unless they're going to pull him through the Programm. The subject harbours Mokuton, first one to seen since days of Hashirama Senju and extensive research proves it's usefullness and prolonged detention proves the 0-1-8-8-6 wouldn't turn against Konoha. Bird has made no mistakes during his lifetime when it comes to shinobi assessments.

This boy deserves better than that.

ANBU is supposed to be a group of elites. Obito had a lot to do with ANBU past few months. He'd been assigned under their careful surveilance. They're easy disposable, expendable tools. They're skilled shinobi too useful to put down, too damaged for regular ninja service. They're pride of Konoha no-one talks about. Maybe because it's top secret. Maybe because they're on dark side, meant to stay on dark side.

He's far beyond basic skillset to become Jounin, much less assign himself as ANBU. Weren't they picked personally by Hokage, by the way? No in-field promotion for him, unless he had displayed good performance few months before. He told them where they can stick in-field promotions, there's no shortcut to earning ninja skills. So Obito dedicated every second of his life to keeping his edge, making both Mokuton and other elementar techniques better. However, Sharingan exercises had no sense without Kakashi. Kakashi isn't around that much. He doesn't disappear, vanish on thin air like Mangekyou does. Obito sees others vain attempts to reach out to Kakashi. It hurts, just he couldn't bring himself to care more about his classmates and help. They haven't given up despite Kakashi may seem beyond salvation. It's not like they'll understand or anything. It's just relief to know you're not alone.

There had been rumours and if he's good at anything, it's picking up wayward words. Hanging around in certain places, some Elders Council favourite tea shop, Sandaime's tobacco strand, or 'All-You-Can-Eat' barbecue. Obito spends majority of free time inside Konoha and he can't keep his mind unoccupied. He knows Kakashi is going to become an ANBU, Uchiha Elders are going to disown him or forcefully reclaim second Mangekyou. It's going to happen one day, Obito knows that and suspension is brutally killing him inside.

Konoha is at peace. Rin died to end the war. At least, she firmly believed to do so. Minato told him, shared details Kakashi never did. Right now Obito couldn't blame any of them. Rin believed she died to save Konoha. Kakashi believed he killed her. Obito knew he's been the real reason behind her death. Madara. Damn Madara, he had unfinished business with that guy. On some days darkness swallows him totally, he submerges in blackness, floats inside. Konoha may be at peace, war had already ended.

Not for Obito Uchiha, he's at war. Still at Kannabi Bridge, still by forest clearing where he's the one who killed the enemy. Where Swirly gave away every ounce of chakra to support him, where seal had taken the best of him. Where rescue party came. Obito Uchiha is still at war, battling medics who told him never to be active shinobi again. He's battling his demons, maybe in dream world they could have been together. He. Rin, immediate family. No more wars. No more hatred. Only love. Only peace. Only mutual understanding. Seal had been removed and altered; there's no shortcut. No easy way out. It would be better to suck it up. Enjoy happiness and prosperious village, everyone worked so hard to achieve that, lives given on a line to end horrible war. So why he's the one unable to accept things as they are?

He's horrible, horrible person.

"Rin," polished gravestone shines like priceless jewel. Obito taps flowers with his Mokuton hand gently, brushing past dried leaves and catching last, white petal. Rin loves white lilia flowers. You put lilia flowers on graves, he gave the same to his family. For once, he doesn't know what to say. He should have been on his knees, begging for forgiveness. He's awful person. It's almost like he'll let every sacrifice be in vain. They died for nothing because he's unable to feel happy for living in peace. Should he tell Rin about Kakashi? About Minato becoming the Hokage. So he rants and unwinds, opening up to gravestone. He's not the only one at cementery. Maybe one day, survivors won't make excuses in front of cold, unresponsive stone.

Silver chakra approaches him. Kakashi sees Rin's pierced chest with his Sharingan. Obito sees things within his empty eye socket, even if he has no right to. Optic nerve had been sealed once ago, he's not supposed to feel anything. Chakra pathways, amputated. Sharingan remembers. Never forget, never forgive. Sometimes Obito wants to gouge out the eye, erase memories from his head and sleep. Unless he's not allowed to. No rest for the wicked.

"Haven't you receive the summons?" Obito jerks his head up. Goddamn Bakakashi, always greeting him like that. Summons? He reached into his pocket. Rotten flowers come back to live once again, small thread of vine sprouting from his Mokuton hand. Obito puts it down gently. How many hours he had spent here? Two? Three? Reluctantly he raised to his feet, unraveling summons scroll. Yes, he saw messenger bird on his window this evening. Feeding winged creatures became a habit of his. Not to mention they're quite fond of watching him and sprouting branches, perching on them on regular basis.

"I forgot about it," scarred lips pressed in thin line, he doesn't even have to further read into scroll to know the content. Mouth suddenly gone dry, it's fucking ANBU summon scroll. From his limited view in wide variety of scrolls, that seal is special, he had seen it before during interrogations and experiments they performed on him. He's about to have panic attack, because Mangekyou came back to live, world once again wide and clear. Obito almost threw himself into another dimension, if not Kakashi's visible eye curved in delight. "What's so fucking funny!?" Summon scroll is littered with dog paw prints and it's some kind of goddamn joke? With subtle tap of chakra atrament print turns into neat letters.

51st Training Area, 4am. Obito never had been there before. From over forty training grounds, plus Forest of Death, numbers above fifty are reserved for places closed for public. Every kid in Konoha heard stories about missing children, who ignored their teachers warning and trespased prohibited seals, never to be seen again or found days later, with blanched memories. For someone locked in ANBU research facility for months, ghost stories aren't scary enough. As soon as dog paw scroll received tap of chakra, two cloaked figures rise from their spots, flanking two younglings on dark, narrow alley. White bone mask sell them as ANBU. Their chakra muted, casting a dim light like nightstand lamp concealed with a blanked, like moon veiled by a could. It's easier to notice with Sharingan. They're silent, wordlessly ordering them to follow. No shit. They obey, eight quarters straight, two quaters to the right, one to the left, three to the left. Right, two, left, four, three straight, until they had reached rendezvous. It looks like normal array of trees, flanked from one side by some workshops. Obito doesn't recognize that place, nor does Kakashi. One of masked figures weaves seals on Obito's blind side. It's not much of surprise to him, for their guides to have basic knowledge. They either had brief of participants or hanged around long enough to know necessities. Propably both. Air shifts, making them inside barrier.

For a moment, he wonders if Kamui is capable of negating any barier jutsus. Get past them like ghost, no need to remember seals, bother with patterns. Obito is positive about that. ANBU has no knowledge of Mangekyou; he's an Uchiha so Sharingan is oblivious. Is he first Uchiha ever to enter trials? How it's going to work in the future with the Clan? Damn the Clan.

"How cute," voice rang over his ear. Like stepping from dark to light, wave of chakra blinds his senses. There's handful of ANBU - eight, in total, plus ten other chakra signatures. Today, aren't they only one invited to trials? Twenty eight of ANBU, plus twelve of rookies, Obito has really bad feelings about this. He had come unprepared. That's the point of whole ordeal, plunge them into deep water and see who will resurface. Twenty-eight ANBU, he had been under surveilance of four teams at his worst moment. It takes four teams to subdue teenager. "So tiny!"

Glares. Curious, poorly hidden glances. Scars, eye-patch. Tiny. He's fucking child, pales in compairson to tall guys. Right, failed attempt to test chakra inhibitors, infused in his system. Instead calming down Mokuton, they had stopped his growth. Stuck at 5'5", no more. Obito Uchiha is tiny and angry person, he's been one to make fun of Kakashi's height. Karma is a bitch.

Kami, if those are future elite of Konoha, please save the village.

Obito chews his lip, staring at scroll content. For first glance, it looks like normal intel retrieval mission, only catch is to kill silently, make impossible for another team to figure out who had done so. Problem is, Obito never had killed anyone like that. Does he have to trust every mission detail? They're the only one provided by leading officer. Kakashi reads over his shoulder. Easy for Bakakashi.

He's sure he figured it out yet.

One of officers raises his gloved hands, weaving through seals. Obito notices it barely, this is where his vision range ends. Kakashi is covering blind spot, from where he's standing, turning darkness into light. Ground under them shifts, he's half expecting it to open or shake, but neither of it happens. Shroud of black pitch falling on their heads like sky, devouring everything, obscure even sensing techniques.

They awoke in midst of night, startled and confused. They're alone in dense forest. Transportation technique of that level, to mess with their sense of time and direction?

"Usually, the passing rite should be enough," Minato doesn't like it. Bird, ANBU Commander spent countless meetings convincing Hokage it's the perfect time to return to good, old tradition of trials. Some of councilmen have recurring habit of calling ANBU mere cannon fodder, Minato is very calm and collected person. Still, it's beyond his understanding how Hiruzen managed to stand Council so long.

One of office ninjas tuned in audio, so everyone gathered inside small room could watch trials and later discuss over recording and newbies performace.

"Follow details written in your mission brief. Take out your targets without leaving any traces, then return to rendezvous point," so much for explainations. Does they realize the tactical games just begun?

Minato is Hokage. It doesn't matter his students, bright and innocent Obito, smart and reserved Kakashi, are on the other side of screen, thrown into hellhole on his own volition. Even if Yondaime wishes for his students to remain young and innocent forever, they can't have that. They're shinobi.

Obito and Kakashi had trouble cooperating before. Now, they grew colder and more distant, even to each other. Minato trusts them, he had seen glimpses, foreshadowing the last two of Team Seven can be great. They will be great together.

He vomited bile over and over, until his stomach wouldn't grace him with it. Obito ran with Kakashi on his back for miles right now, they're taking turns. He never supposed simple ANBU test to turn out like that: sure ANBU were supposed to be elite. He had been guarded for months by ANBU. He had killed sixty ANBU-level shinobi single-handedly. He had supposed after the betrayal and finally opening an eye to true nature of the world, things would have been different.

His senses are on the limit. He's unable to render the extraordinary amount of sensory input.

_"Yoritomo, you can't leave three year old with sharpened kunai unattended," she scolded her husband, who made desperate attempts to put stingy ointment on scratches and bruises of wiggling, crying child. Obito bit his father few times, managed to irritate his Sharingan with the stingy. Yoritomo remained silent, with that particular, emotionless look, unfazed even by stinging eyes and pulsing wounds._

_"He's going to be shinobi one day. The sooner he'll learn how to use weapons, the better," his calloused hands sent few tendrils of soothing chakra into Obito's pathway, then he passed boy to arms of his worried mother. Sandai gave him that look. Her warm presence finally calmed Obito down, a feat which even his soothing chakra haven't achieved. She saw shadow passing Yoritomo's face._

_"You come and go," Sandai put half-asleep boy on their shared bed, raising her head to meet Yoritomo's solemn gaze. "Obito needs time to adjust to your chakra. I keep taking him with me to help the eldery, he's learing so fast. He seems to recognize patterns of people I visit the most. He acts different around people he knows better."_

_There's something easing in Yoritomo's stern face. ANBU needs him and family life and sick wife isn't an excuse to turn down an assigment. War is brewing in, every success in turning the tables or cancelling truces between Elemental Nations against each other is very important. If this means Obito won't be seeing his father, that's fine. Obito wouldn't know war or pain of loss. Obito will grow up happy. Then, just in case, he's putting weapons into his hand and encourage to play with kunai or shuriken._

_"Sensor-type Uchiha, huh? In year or two he's going to be ready to enter the Academy," Yoritomo strokes his hair, then lays a kiss on Sandai cheek. "He's going to be great."_

_Sandai opened her mouth to protest. Obito is still a toddler, had barely a glimpse of childhood. Sure, he's going to do great in Academy and make lot of friends. The sooner, the better. There's foreshadowing, menacing phantom of war, looming over Shinobi Nations, Sandai isn't stupid. If they're not going to stop rising war in few next year, Obito would grow up on battlefields._

_"No. I'm going to teach him basics. I'm not going to apply Obito into Academy anytime soon."_

_"Are you kidding me?" he grabbed her shoulders. Terminal illness makes Sandai chakra corrupted, if she's going to use any amount of chakra during teaching Obito the basics of ninjutu, she's going to die in few months. Forced retirement from shinobi service and restricted chakra usage could grant Sandai more time with children. Because Obito is going to be a brother. "Academy is the best choice, Sandai. You couldn't handle it, you know."_

_"Then ensure you'll be alive long enough to replace me."_

Obito wakes up to clearing and boiling internal fluids, Kakashi by his side. Everything is so slow, fire Kakashi had started doesn't move at all. Fire crackling is painfully loud, energy seeping from their surroundings vast as ocean, bright as sun.

He's poisoned. There's no fire, only his elevated body temperature. Everything, miles of running and clashing with other shinobi feels like hazy, feverish dream. They're on their feet again, not safe in any location, Mokuton tendrils on his side, coated with blood and gore. Blood is thick and cold.

The Trials participants were given false and unrealiable details for reason. There's no real purpose for this whole ordeal being orcheastred except testing their true colors. He had heard graduation test in Kiri consist killing every teammate from your class. Leaf Village isn't Bloody Mist.


	4. The pit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of ANBU Trials. Obito haven't signed for that shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushina is voice of common sense.

There's reason Hokage-sama trusted Snake Sage enough to place him as this year Trials guardian angel. Hokage-sama strongly advised for it, to pry Orochimaru interests out of ANBU research facility. They had no proof for him to conduct illegal research, not yet. Something happened between Kiri's failed attempt to destroy Konoha with giant trutle sealed inside one of their Special Jounin, between Golden Flash appointment as Lord Fourth.

ANBU Commander weren't sure what.

Matters of future peace and Five Nations safety, they said.

Bird doesn't ask more questions.

***

They ran through the forest.

Was that a dream, not a glimpse of future? Obito's mind was confused, fogged by last renmants of poison. He sidestepped array of weapons, pushing Kakashi out of the way, but Kakashi weren't there- a flicker of chakra, gone. He followed Kakashi silver threads of energy seamlessly. That's just a something different, some kind of mutual understanding when they stand side to side, Sharingan uncovered. Dull thud of weapons, blows exchanged and their opponents were gone.

Still, it takes too much of Kakashi's energy.

"That's unfair," he rummaged through medic kit, Hatake swallowed another bit of ration bar. "Some of them were prepared for whole ordeal," squints, trying to decipher coding written on syringues to put them in proper order. Morphine, standard antitoxin, antihemorrhagic- his medical knowledge ended there. "I think it doesn't matter how many fancy things you'll take with you. You can't get prepared enough."

Hatake administered antitoxin and antihemorrhagic then passed them to Obito. After giving each other a shot, silence fell between them. Opponents were gone, new chakra signatures no-more-enemies-what make you thing they're someone to kill. In moment between fight and fire, wearing the same symbol, only split in few different directions, he had killed. He had killed strangers, Konoha shinobi, with cold blood.

Promise to crush that idea of shinobi. Sacred vow to stand for comrade, not backstab in dark, every shinobi shared the same future. Death. Did they have some certain person to come back to? Is this Trials or Purgatory? Or maybe Slaughtery? No, it's logic for future ANBU agents to have no immediate family, no relatives. For safety measures, you don't have loved one, you don't have to worry about their safety. The most likey way for ANBU to broke. Of course, Kakashi's sharp insight and cocky-ass comment snapped him back to reality.

"That's miles ahead of you, 'bito."

Obito put syringues back, he doesn't know how to respond to those. Sharing responsibility in fight is another thing that keeping conversation. Apparently some ration bars were flavoured. Ugly, chemical taste. "Ew."

***

Minato yawned over his cup of morning coffee. Another peaceful morning, day second of ANBU trials. Kushina stood by the sink, doing dishes and looking through window, listening to the chours of birds. She soon joined their song.

"Do you think boys will be here for a dinner?" Minato's head jerked up and he got back to slicing cheese for meatpie with sliced cheese topping. She genuinely cares for the boys, greatly missing the old days, where his team frequently stayed by, Kushina and Obito had the most heated arguments. Then, she confessed she'd love to have their new, radiant child just like Obito. Obito propably never realized, even now, he's her favourite. "Minato!"

She gave him very concerned look. Obito and Kakashi didn't come in as often as they used to. Honestly, haven't at all.

Minato already knew, sensed that pique in her chakra pattern.

"It's the best I could do for them, Kushina," he's not Hokage right now. Not famous Yellow Flash, no 'Flee-on'Sight' on Bingo Book. He's Minato who saved her from enemy ninja that night. Minato feels lonely and scared, even if both of them are back, alive. ANBU is terrible place. Minato already regrets that but what is done, is done. "They have each other. Now they need somewhere to stay."

She broke the tune.

"Minato, ANBU! They're so young, they have so bad coping mechanisms, how could you even think about putting them... in such place," she knew. Seen through the lines like in reading an open book, there's no underneath the underneath. Kushina knows him like mother he doesn't even remember.

"I see darkness in them. It's partially my fault, Kushina. Haven't been there for Obito, for Kakashi, for Rin, for my team. I may be the youngest Kage ever, but they're still my students- I've failed my own students in every way possible. I know it's difficult to you, Obito should have become Hokage, I agree," maybe if it's no longer his dream, lingering in darkness, swallowed by it in whole. With seal re-done and place in ANBU, they can get through the despair phase, re-assemble shattered pieces. Minato wishes Obito the best, hoping to pass the hat to him one day. "As Hokage, I have direct control over my ANBU. I'm not leaving them behind."

Kushina still doesn't seem convinced.

"I won't tell anyone."

Second day haven't even started.

"Your boys are doing fine, Hokage-sama," Bird cooed. Together with few field chefs of operation took night shift to watch the Trials on huge TV screen. Camera stopped on one of majestic, green trees. Only by camera focusing there for half a second, Minato could tell Kakashi and Obito were there, unseen through the foliage. Then, a beetle with miniature camera attached moved into another sector. Minato shook his head. "They're not mine anymore. They're on their way to become ANBU."

How else he could cheer them up, show support in place full of hyenas and jackals, carefully counting his every word, watching every step? War might have been over, first year of his reign peaceful and prosperous for Konoha. Minato loves and adores his wise progenitor, Lord Sandaime. Sarutobi wasn't flawless man and Minato is all about not to make his precedessor mistakes.

It's beetle mating season. Aburame beetles with minature cameras, latest invention of Research Cops. During wartime lots of their projects got suspended. There's only a slight chance of them being spotted and destroyed. If Bird figured that out, the others would, too. Old Homura was brooding over his favuorite tea blend not being as tasty as it used to be Back Then and tea nowadays is awful.

"Where is Danzou?" distinct lack of one of Councilmen is disturbing to Minato, Danzou is shady warhawk. The ANBU guards were there not to let him leave the Hokage Tower. Then ANBU guards are present, Homura is brewing next blend of tea, Koharu pulled out her knitting bag.

Four-eyed Noble Councilmen barely retracted their glances from their handjobs.

"How can I serve you, Hokage-sama?" old Danzou entered the place.

***

He's not here.

"Obito Uchiha doesn't have any recent missions and haven't answered our summons for two days," apartment is empty, Obito doesn't answer the door. It's been long trip to another edge of Konoha, lower-class district, mainly civilians. Futile attempt to get in contact with black sheep. It's time for him to hear out an ultimatum. Noble Uchiha Councilmen weren't stupid, their man went there without Clan symbols. They were guardians of peace inside village, then some lower class people weren't that fond of them. Ungrateful bastards.

"Give him two more days." they scowl like pouty five years old. Weren't two days enough? "Should we report a missing person?"

Someone snorted behind his back. For years he's been fallen in duty, no orders to retrieve a body. That stupid boy is one of them, Uchiha can handle their own issues, one of it's members running loose in Konoha is not the real problem. The real problem is his Mangekyou. It had been confirmed Obito Uchiha is capable of using and maintaing that stage of Sharingan. All they need is to have full set of eyes back to it's rightful owner. All they need is Obito taking goddamn eye back and returning to family he belonged to since he's been born.

Son of Yoritomo Uchiha. Yoritomo Uchiha died as ANBU.

"He's a sore loser. Why are you giving him more time?" that's disrespectful towards the Noble Elders. It seems Obito gotten arrogant prick after getting that eye, shielded for months by evaluations and Hokage power. It's about time for Obito to realize how wrong is he.

It's time to exile him and remove eyeball, assure it's gonna have more capable vessel.

***

Obito breaks protruding branches, one by one, setting a false trail.

It's almost like he's expecting something like that to happen. Predators on the loose, they're prey, not hunters. It's switching places fluently, with Sharingan active their opponents are like flies in barrel of measles. When both of them fight together, they're unfathomable. They're invincible.

Guardian angels, grey and bone white masks, lingering on the sidelines.

Sharingan Duo is the youngest pair signed in. They are former students of the Lord Fourth. They're teenagers, barely sixteen. Lord Fourth has no sentiments, they're seasoned veterans, capable of good performance despite young age. As brief states, as Trials overseer he had access to that one, they had about twenty missions since 010886 had been discharged. Ten C-rank, three B, six A and one taking place in Ame. Ame mission details are stricty confidential. It involves uprising group in Ame, Orochimaru remembers Ame Orphans and death of local tyran, Hanzou the Salamander. Old warhawk wasn't pleased, at least Konoha involvement into Ame uprising remains a secret.

Guardian angels feel sudden tugging of carefully weaved mental map of the field.

Obito was thirsty. Content of medical kit isn't working, he swallows another handful of fresh, running water. At least that's not poisoned, any water source can't be trusted. Maybe he could made some with Suiton jutsu, just to refill their canteens. His chakra is slow and sleazy, he had trouble drawing it since- Obito doesn't remember. Was it yesterday afternoon? Or maybe few hours ago? Maybe a week? One thing for sure, there's something lingering in the air. It's not the heat, throbbing at the back of his head, like scar tissue pulling-

With a wave of hand, Mokuton chakra presented itself. Flowering bud, covered space between them with a cloud of pollen dust. An opening, wide enough- The guy seems different, he surges forward, earth explodes, fire and debris kisses his skin. Kamui pulls him in, foreign chakra like a beacon, he's focused solely on those. He's faster, barely, it has to be the poison, all he needs is to look in his eye. Half of heartbeat too late, Sharingan already seeping some genjutsu. Danzou-sama won't accept any failure.

"Stay back!" gloved fingers on his shoulder, Obito sprouts Mokuton out of instincts but stops halfway, they're standard issue ANBU uniforms, Kakashi's chakra nearby. There are so many questions, one look of serpentine-like, golden eyes silenced him. This is very serious situation and Obito heads back into hiding. He misses one senbon dart on Mokuton side, pain lowered to tolerable levels. He's not that thirsty and it's cold.

Emergency meeting, down the hall. ANBU trials haven't hold a place since the Third War had started, Minato already had enough. No more Trials. Sandaime only confirmed Minato worry about ROOT. One of ROOT infiltrates the Trials, now held into T&I chambers. One more incident to cover, one more thing to worry about.

"As expected from your student's sharp insight," advisors cooed.

****

There's flicker of panic in Kakashi features. Obito went only to find realiable water source, he came back injured, covered in dirt and burns, those can be penetrating wounds. Obito could have died again.

ANBU are supposed to work in teams, three or four man cells.

"So we've called this a truce," murmur of cheerful voice, coming from distance, reached him. Obito left ear still ringing, stripped out of his clothes and burn of ointment, revised by careful eye. These were hands of medic, or at least someone with medical expertise. How did Kakashi manage to convince two others to help, that's beyond Obito's reach. Could they have been trusted, like the guy who set an explosive under his feet? If not Kamui shielding him from blast, it could have been much worse, underground bomb surprised him. Curse him for underestimating someone of that level. He's wrapped in few layers of thick material.

"You were lucky, midget," he placed last bandages in medic kit. "No penetrating injury and parts of your skin are healing nicely. Gotta have that covered for awhile," his gaze lingered on Obito's left ear. "Do you have any weird sensations? Ringing?"

Obito gave a nod.

"Your companion save mine's live so we've called this a truce," cold-blooded Kakashi, friend killer, they were just gossips, unmoving, as his fellow shadow performed medical scan on midget. "It's been the purpose, to set us aside and hunt each other, unprepared, poisoned, injured, looking for food and water supply. You knew each other before?"

Moment of silence.

"We know you do. You shield each other and I've seen your performance before," he pointed at black eye-patch. "You should have been careful with those, midget. You're unused to fierce combat with this one eye and ANBU carry on solo missions, too."

"You wouldn't tell me this if you weren't an ally," Obito winced. There's something really wrong with Kakashi, as his gaze focuses and goes distant. He's here, alive, in flesh and already dented, he shivers a little. Linen doesn't do good with keeping warmth and they do need their covers more than he ever would. Half on hour, maybe two, Senju chakra might clear any injury. But his Senju chakra is sleazy as nose snot. Even today. Especially today.

"What have you done to freak out Copy-Nin that bad?"

Something is wrong, really, really wrong. Obito can tell that, disturbing images flashing through his left eye, like a bad movie. Racing. Focus, Obito. Focus. Kakashi has been normal since morning, even joking, responsive, helping him stay hydrated during slow process of eliminating the poison. He's trying to reach toward Kakashi, push chakra towards sealed shut pathways, amputated couple a months ago. Unsucessfully, where's the other guy? Unable to muster any response from Hatake, he feels a prod of needle, surge of foreign chakra, unknown substance, that's enough.

He doesn't remember what happened next. When he regains his senses, skin is still burning, white bandages are covered in blood. One of them, he called him midget, has syringue in his throat and neck bent in unnatural shape. Second one, stab wound down the groin. He had killed two more with cold blood.

"Kakashi!" goddamn hallucinogens. Obito forces his chakra out, down the optic nerve, down the connection freshly forged, break the sturpor of nightmarish images in Hatake's mind. Kakashi carried him on his back before, when he's been retching from poisonus scratch.

Young Jounin wakes up several minutes later, two dead corpses stripped naked, Obito is wearing their clothes.

"You've missed it," if not for chakra inhinitors and painkillers resistance, they could have been rotten corpses. Obito had missed the most important detail, the labels on medical kit content were switched. Only by mutual trust they could administer each other a good dosage of poison set with certain time of release and not to take such thing into consideration. They could have been killed.

****

Guardian angels on the sidelines, in dusk gathering over ANBU Trials arena.

It had been long day.

Day third is about to come.


	5. Ascension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials go on.

Obito had never seen Kakashi like that before. Post traumatic stress disorder, they said. Drug-induced nightmare. He had those before. Doesn't have clear memories of before, when red mist claimed his eyesight, only nagging feeling, look over your comrade. The last thing to cling. More chakra to soothe raging mind.

Obito is dead. Crushed, fully blind, uttering last wish, last will.

Carnage on his hands, Rin smiling sadly at him, unseeing eyes, face forever frozen in time. He stuck hand through her chest, fucking, like that.

Obito's dead body spread on white linen stretcher, chest wide open, claws of mangled bones reaching towards him. His broken bones are screaming his name. Obito bones are screaming his name. Obito smells of death and blood, of fire and antibacterial powder, sweating so much, Kakashi couldn't recognize his scent anymore, of citrus and sweet happiness.

Obito's bones are screaming his name.

It's over.

Obito is alive and breathing, wearing fake skin, clothes stolen from a corpses of two people they considered allies.

Yes, he killed Rin. Blood on his hands, gaping windhole, he deserves that. Part of Obito stays inside his head, seeping poison. Yes. Yes. He deserves that. It's grinning, wide and dangerous, yes Kakashi had killed her. Not Madara.

Dazzled and confused, mismatched eyes meet his own, scarlet red.

Obito's emanating of darkness, just a second, hitched breath. Try to drown your demons, they'll learn how to swim. That one could be his fault as well. Everything is on roll, everything is fault. Guilt weighting him down like a boulder. Leather bound fingers emanating soft chakra, Mokuton chakra. He's trying that chakra soothing technique, they're on middle of ANBU Trials.

Get your shit together, Hatake.

"You're back," no questions asked, he's not sure he'll be able to answer them. Obito's gifted eye granted him insight into what Kakashi saw, even if he wished he didn't. Weak, weak, weak. Damn, he's so sorry. ANBU Trials. Get your shit together, Hatake. He handles him a bundle of clothes, they reek of sweat, death, ill-intentions and mushrooms. By his side, please don't go away. Nightmarish images, Sharingan remembers. Never forget. Somedays he wants Obito to be angry with him, scream and beat senseless for what he had done. Obito doesn't. Silence stretches between them. "How did you met them?"

Hatake covers his own scent with awful, old shirt.

"I don't remember," injection site stings. The carcass they had robbed day before, Obito had been only one he trusted enough with sharp objects next to him. Shots with switched labels. Undercover work. It's safest to assume Lord Fourth had forseen the outcome, everything according to plan. Lord Fourth is twenty-four with child on way. Kushina-san broke the news, they've been trying really hard to make it. For small reserves of him, spamming Sharingan for petty amount of time, he's got plenty left. He saw Obito's dying body, maimed and crushed, bones split open. Waves of warm energy radiating towards him, right now Kakashi understands.

He's pushing chakra into his coils through shared pathways space. Rin had amputated and sealed Obito's pathways in left eye during Kannabi Bridge mission. Her name sends waves of guilt and bile up his throat, guilt claws are twisting into his stomach, she's dying and bleeding out, spitting at him with malicious intent- warm chakra is back. Obito forced pathways in his left eye socket open to trade chakra. He had taken Obito's eye, half of body, seen enough to know full extent of damage, now randomly blending in life force, no big deal.

"No refunds. No taking back."

Again, on the move. Two shinobi moved to the treetops.

"They're recording Trials," he's going to die from the sensory input overload. It reeks so badly, shirt given by Obito. Small bug with camera attached. He tries really hard no to look into the camera. Voice no more than hush, left profile of Obito facing him, on background of green foliage. Ridge of nose is jagged, with creeping scar tissue lines, empty eye socket hidden by black eyepatch. Alive and breathing, covered in dirt and blood. Dark, greasy hair have reddish tint to it.

Three days.

Three days like an eternity. They don't have much chakra left, even Obito, with extraordinary pool of chakra and spamming it all around. Sharingan drains a lot, now obscured by headband. Reserves filling the coils slowly, scarlet iris doesn't fade back to black.

"I'm used to being watched," Obito says suddenly. Isolated from Konoha, friends, only ANBU and T&I by his side. Also, reseach team, pale shinobi with golden, snake eyes. Flesh cut open, steady flow of IV drugs. Used as test subject within his own village, that's something you couldn't just overlook. Obito does. He's been on really, really bad mental state. Mostly doesn't care what happened to him during that time. "Wait for me, gonna take a look."

He sneaks to top of most majestic tree in the forest, the oldest, it's life force wishpering to Obito's grafted parts. He choose that tree for very specific reason. He slides with grace through mantle of green, disappearing from his view, only indistinguishable traces of rich moss. Rich moss, northern site. Fall from the tree would kill normal person, laws of physic doesn't apply. Yes, they do. Don't look down. Look up.

Sea of green. Vast, spreading from horizon to horizon. No Kage Monument on south, no Uchiha district on west. Eastern sky brightens with dawn. No way back.

"You should cut them down, they're getting everywhere," read the brief. It's mentioned, the rendezvous point, no time limit specified. Where's the rendezvous point, they don't know either. Survive. Find the exit. In pastel sky, sun slowly descending onto horizon, line of trees, streching from west to east, from north to south. Their tree is the largest, it has something to do with Obito's Mokuton. Staying on view isn't safe.

"What's the point?" he reached into his neck, rubbing sore muscles and sweating skin, where two parts were split up: human flesh and pale Senju grafts. His fake skin doesn't sweat. "Trimming them back to childhood lenght won't change a thing. It doesn't bring old back."

Kakashi has nothing else left to say.

***

"Thank you, Bird-san."

"They're catching on. From twenty of two-man cells we have eight left," fourty percent survival rate. Pretty high for the Trials.

"Who reached meeting point so far?" Bird shook his head. None. Even your students, Minato believes in his students so much, even if he doesn't show the concern during whole ordeal. Between Council, Feudal Lord, the Clans and old warhawk. Bird can see through it, he had been ANBU Commander for twenty years. "Did you retrieve the bodies of undercover agents?"

Four of them. Snake retrieved them. Bird is still wary of Snake, not questioning decisions of Lord Hokage, staying on guard and watching events unfolding.

"Your students killed them off."

Again, Hokage nods. Kushina-sama told him to throw a small party when the boys will be back. Shinobi duties aren't everything, they need love and family, first and foremost, for their wounds to heal. She had the point. "We're not releasing that jutsu before time limit.

Five arenas in total for this year event. One hundred two-man cells in total. Sandaime for times of war decided to switch into much simpler way of handpicking ANBU, instead holding the Trials. Third Shinobi War was devastating event, no military formation in Konoha was spared from being short of staff. Hokage had freedom in chosing and nominating ANBU members, it would be a lie to say the recommendations from high-ranking officers didn't matter. Minato was wary of recommended members. Moles and nepotism, undermining year of hard work to hold Konoha whole. Konoha is prosperious. Konoha is at peace. Konoha had won the war.

Too early for them to embrace light. ANBU work in the dark, given most abominable assigments. Committing artrocities in name of village, justified cruelty. Never-ending cycle, maybe Obito and Kakashi would be able to break it, turn the tides another way. Change the system. Next in line would continue what he had started.

"Send back-up team into field two. Field four, down to seven people. Field one, what the hell coordinators are doing? Field three, we have first team to reach meeting point. Field five, give me visual, they're teaming up."

***

Re-reading debrief is significant one, not trusting instructions inside was actually a mistake. Rendezvous point, all participants will know where the rendezvous is located. Not helping. Obito outstretched his sensory chakra, ink in soft light of dawn seems different than days ago. Time limit is forty nine hours. Unlucky number. Suffer till death. Tell about bad timing, poisoned, laced with hallucinogenic shit, running low of chakra, how come his reserves are recovering so slow, system haven't removed last bits of poison, he actually has no idea about flow of time. Maybe chakra stimulants would do. He'd been given chakra stimulants during research once. Smashed his room and took two teams of ANBU to subdue him. He had crashed and fell into weeks long coma on one soldier pill.

"Talk about the catch," in hospital there are time intervals for drugs, patterns of proceedings, guarding ANBU shifts, mental evaluations. It's steady like heartbeat, slow and inevitable. How many hours had passed, trying to figure that out gives Obito literal headache. How could he let that happen, to overlook so many crucial details, he's counting. Day first afternoon, which gives twelve hours. Day two, which gives total amount of thirty-six hours. Day three dusk which gives fourty one hours. Eight hours to go. Not paying attention isn't an excuse. "I should've known for the start, I-"

"You aren't the brains here, Obito," suffer until death. Fourty-nine hours to complete Trials. Suffer until death, how ironic. He can see Obito grin from here. Brief content changed within moments, ink laced with many useful jutsus. Obito can sense only half of them, subtle trails of chakra-infused ink. "We need to move forward."

"Your chakra seems okay," he doesn't know how the mind-altering shit worked, if Kakashi's system is free from that poison. Kakashi isn't okay. Obito will know when it might come and go, chest split open, coughing out blood, bones screaming his name. Pathways weren't sealed shut completely. He has his own sensory chakra to comprehend and understand Kakashi's current state only. From treetops, to the ground, facing ahead.

He haven't seen Rin awhile: lurking on his peripheral, smiling and bleeding out, gaping windhole in left chest. She's smiling and dying. When she appears again, that's not genjutsu, no disturbance, Sharingan pierces through cloudy mist, release doesn't affect the surroundings.

Hatake's sliver white chakra comes back to life, thousand birds waking up. Obito steps on nicely curved blade of stranger, oozing lethal dose of killing intent, all three of them. It's opening for Kakashi, their Sharingan visual field overlapping, opening, way to victory, the meeting point is close, so close-

Air and metal kisses his right shoulder, Chidori dispelled, electricity cut to pieces. He's closer and faster to the enemy, he had done it again, dammit Hatake! Severed limb falls to ground, Obito shoves it into enemy belly, smiling. He forces even more chakra into that one strike, weaves few single-handed seals, wooden spikes are enlongating and protruding, there's so much blood. Pathways burned out, a clone!? There's Kakashi on edge of Obito's consciousness, silver chakra threading by his side. Even if more are coming, he's still standing on verge of chakra exhaustion, ready to take them all on.

Suddenly, he sees everything. Even on blind side, their Sharingans can see everything. They come arm in arm, Obito pushes even more of his chakra into Hatake coils. Mokuton brushes past boundaries of his control. He had decided it's enough left to last few more hours, one more and it's true.

They will know where meeting spot is.

Kakashi was in danger, that all what matters. World goes blurry, wearing many shades of crimson, don't kill-incapitate-

"Sedate him!" put down Kakashi, never, ever! When it takes Obito to realize it's not about Kakashi, it's too late. Invisible shroud of darkness falling, they're here.

It's an emergency. Hour fourty-nine.

***

ANBU medics are rushing in, monitoring chakra, checking injures, assigning survivors to units. Mortality rate is the highest of five Fields. Poisons, internal bleeding, misplaced treatment, chakra exhaustion. Oxygen, stabilize, move to ICU wing occupied by ANBU. They're harmonic, done runs like that for years before, at times of war, at times of previous Trials. ANBU medic team works as one. Teamwork is essence, many of participants had fallen behind due misunderstanding on simple statement, teamwork not a competition to win.

0-1-0-8-8-6 is here too. For them, war never had ended.

"He attacked us," slightly charred skin, clean cut on arm stump, pathways dry. Dehydrated and poisoned. Auto-injection with sedative knocked him out. He's been calling name of young Hatake genius. moved into another unit. No immediate danger, the chart says it all. Half of information here is his personal input. Mice knows it, he had stitched 0-1-0-8-8-6 many times. He had been medic in charge of patient recorvery and research on Obito's Mokuton. That was before Sandaime gave away hat to Minato. Golden Yondaime is great person, he keeps Danzou and darkness rooting in village in check, has unavoidable soft spot for his students. He had been there, performing guarding duty on day of Obito's return. He's going to call him by ninja ID number. He's already busy with other patients, recognizing patterns of poisons, giving orders, reading two charts at once, rushing to surgey room.

Day like any other. Short of staff and essential supplies.

There's reason ANBU wing exists separately from main Konoha Hospital. Aside security issues, conducting legal research on corpses both alive and death, it's both for sake of staff and their quirky patients.

Obito is falling, falling down into endless pit. There's abyss, deep and welcoming. He can feel his other eye, yet barely. Surreal, eerie feeling is familiar. Last ounce of chakra he had saved for their connection with Kakashi, to send message didn't come through. World collapsed on itself and Obito passed out.

Hatake wakes up alone, two days after. Obito's scent is gone, replaced by white sterile walls, itchy sheets and IV stand. Kakashi is positive he never had been there before, where is he? Outside view is Konoha. Obito. ANBU Trials. Before he had a chance to sneak out and check where is he, nurse approaches him. Mask is gone, replaced by disposable hospital mask. Enough to save his fallen grace.

"You're in Konoha Hospital, restricted area," she adjusts his IV, leaves tray of food and some pills.

"What about Obito Uchiha?" she blinks at him. "Number 010886. Where is he?"

That's propably against the regulations, to provide someone with classified information. She has the chart, Hatake Kakashi. Inform about number 010886 status, Hokage approval. One of six people medical team had to sedate during transfer procedures mentioned this name.

"He's recovering after sereve chakra drain," medic in white cap sait. Poisoned with drugs inhibiting flow of chakra via random meridan system. In another block. No, visitors aren't allowed. Area is secured. "You can see him."

Hallways are empty. C-1. Room 5. Next to nurse station, past few sentries.

First thing Kakashi notices are dark, unkept hair, scarred features softened with drug-induced slumber. Oxygen tube, IV stand. Covered by white sheet, inside white walls, surrounded by white labcoats, Obito looks like death. Maimed body, broken bones, screaming his name, harboured to his mind. Obito is screwed over. Obito is alive. Dog people can pick up scent of emotions, edge of icy cold ruthlessness to Obito. Medic steady hand steers him away from room 5, block c-1. He's unwilling to leave, unable to stay.

Hatake Kakashi knows they've reached point of no return.

No happy endings for either of them.

Deep inside single red eye, when Obito pulled him out of self-loathing pit, he saw no hatred. No resentment. No animosity. It could have been another hallucination, caused by toxins. Can you put Sharingan genjutsu on yourself? Obito saw Kakashi worthy of walking beside him.

Thought he really lost Obito on cave-in, he made Heroes of Sharingan immortal by carrying his best friend will. He had one job, protect Rin. One too many. Then he's been back. They grew apart and drifted away. Then he really lost Obito, during past year events. Not cave. Not Kannabi. Into darkest pits of hell, he'll follow Obito. Nothing really matters anymore. People die and life is too short.


	6. No more drifting away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting relatively better.

****

**Konoha hospital, approx week later.**

What's this? There's a surge of foreign chakra on his left deltoid muscle, enough for Obito to wake up from drug-induced slumber. On IV, annoying beeping of heart monitor, cable taped to his good arm, hooked up to hospital bed again-

Again and again, he's still held there? Had he failed ANBU trials? Had he failed it so badly they took him into detention again?

KAKASHI- shit, he had pumped poison right into Kakashi's system!

There's no trace of ANBU guards, no chakra inhibition seals, just soft warmness oozing from Obito's bedside.

"Hokage-sama," he breathes out, trying to prod himself to sit. His right arm is gone; used as distraction and makeshift weapon, cut through easily with very sharp chakra kunai, Obito doesn't remember much more. It'll grow back. It always does. He needs to find a way to harden Mokuton side even further.

"Easy," there are hands on his bandaged torso, preventing him from using left hand, during squirm and writhe to remain in balance and sit. His body is unresponsive, reaction time as slow as melases, otherwise he wouldn't need Minato's help. He's trying to pry him off, but he's too weak. Failure. Disappointment. Good for nothing. What would Rin say? "Congratulations."

Obito thought he's way past this mindset, getting better off his insecurities.

"No, I did not," Minato appearing on his peripheral, setting himself back on stool. He radiates warmth and home and Obito realizes what the surge of foreign chakra was. Red ink etched onto his skin, he doesn't even have to raise arm stump and try to inspect it or see ANBU tattoo. He sinks deeper into his pillow. "I've been ten minutes late and failed to notice oblivious twist," which almost got them killed, he wanted to tell Minato how wrong it is to promote someone into ANBU for half-assed performance. Then, Minato-sensei had been by his side most of recovery time. Then, Minato-sensei found him in the forest clearing. Then, Minato-sensei has no fucking self-perservation sense.

"If you want to become Hokage, being too hard on yourself gets you nowhere, Obito."

"I don't want to be Hokage," there's nothing more than could break Minato's heart right now. Obito's gaze locked on his covers. From there he can see scarred lips tremble, he's half-expecting Obito to curl in fetal position and sob, but he's getting nothing of it. There's shift in boy chakra, as dark and cold water surfacing after dropping stone inside body of water. It's much more distant. Old warhawk mentioned his students carry a neat amount of darkness inside. Quality called darkness, he had said. Minato wanted so hard to punch Danzo. His precious students, sweet and strict Kakashi, kind and beautiful Rin, clumsy and innocent Obito. ANBU is only place where he could harbour them, so long until they'll work a way out of darkness and despair. ANBU isn't good place, either.

"I understand," or maybe not. They never had a talk after Obito's return. It had been a year. Obito is so beaten up after the Programm and pumped with amount of morphine that could have knocked elephant. He doesn't even know if it's real or another, half remembered, delirious dream.

"Tell me what happened, back then. Where you've found us."

***

Obito Uchiha is in Konoha Hospital ICU. No, it's restricted unit. Visitors aren't allowed. Obito Uchiha gotten a tattoo: since then all means they'd take to return him to family he belongs to, are fruitless. Fugaku can read between lines, the firmness of Minato's choice, coverting the internal struggle. Minato seems very old and tired, just left Obito's room, there's devastation creeping behind Golden Yondaime cheerful attitude.

Minato would fight against his own students to ensure Konoha safety and peace. Minato is kind soul, but Fugaku knows his more terryfying side, he's one a few living people who seen Lord Hokage snap, honestly he doesn't want to stand against his former teammate. They had been in Sealing Corps for half an year before Minato entered Black Ops and he followed career meant for every Uchiha: Konoha Military Police Force. Almost. Few ANBU Uchiha, yet none Hokage. Sandaime even considered to offer him the hat, passing it to student of his student. Talk about nepotism. Obito is Minato's favourite, he always had been. Maybe Obito would do the impossible. Fugaku never seen Minato that devastated before: only after his pupil death.

"You'll receive clearance after he'll wake up," no live-threatening injures. Mildly poisoned, chakra exhaustion and superficial burns. Tension between Obito and Kakashi is worrying Minato more- Kakashi had been infused with psychotic drugs. He doesn't know what happened during Trials, they don't want to talk about it. Has to be their overlapping Sharingans.

"We don't know what happens when two Sharingans are split up," Fugaku said. For both of them sharing traumatic memories. It would be better for Obito to take eye back, damn his decisions about staying inside the Clan. For a second he's sure one of them will eventually become Hokage.

Inside the room walls Obito looks smaller, raking his fingers through freshly washed, no longer greasy hair. Damp wet, that's nice feeling. IV catether is gone. He's smoking a cigarette on windowsill, too sick of staying put in bed. Red tattoo like blood, it screams Obito's name. Bones are screaming his name. He's struggling to ignore Obito, bleeding out, crushed and dead and screaming his name. Heroes of the Sharingan have been marked. They've got matching tattoo.

Past seven days long recovery period, Hatake Kakashi had been on Obito's side almost twenty-four hours a day. They had received 'don't separate' on charts, since the moment Hatake Kakashi moved into his room first night. Had long talks about ANBU Trials performances, about Sharingan. These were safe waters to sail, not once did harbour to subject of Rin's demise. Year and few months, they haven't advanced at all.

"I heard you're going to be released today," soft, unblemished skin on Obito's left profile was tempting to look at, something he could lay his eyes for a hours. Scars eaten him like guilt-stricken monster, sliding treacherous images in head, Obito saw him all vunerable and freaking out. He had killed the two who were supposed to be medics, who switched labels on syringues in medical packs, who apparently shut his access to chakra and dozed Hatake off with hallucinogens. They dosed off each other, giving each other a shot from unknown source. "Would you like to stay with me?"

Obito had talked to Ibiki, Minato and Fugaku, in that order. Obito doesn't want to admit it's about family and Sharingan. Red tattoo and ANBU status won't protect him from all evil in the world. Their sensei is Hokage, there's nothing that could change that. Still, war isn't over for Obito. No rest for the wicked.

"As much as you'd like," his discharge papers are coming soon. There are months of guilt, walls of silence between them. Together, yet drifting away. There are lot of things they don't talk about. Kakashi is grateful for everything they already have. Too much isn't healthy, he would fuck it up anyways. Kakashi remembers what had gotten Obito delirious and on verge of chakra exhaustion. "Obito-"

He flicks stub into jar full of water, filled with more stubs, to kill the smell and places jar into windowsill. They're disgusting.

"Yes?" he wipes his dirty hands into hospital gown. One wrapped in latex glove nurses use, he awkwardly makes a bed to invite Kakashi to take a spot. Hatake spent more amount of time by Obito side. He doesn't seem to recall it. On top of two poisonus blades, chakra exhaustion (Obito can't conserve chakra), he ran on less than quarter amount of his power after being stabbed with chakra inhibitors. By any rights, Obito shouldn't have entered the ANBU. Then here he is, both of them are. Kakashi is perched on his spot, Obito reeks of smoke.

"Shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't use unknown medical kit content on each other," there's shadow passing his single eye, then Obito sobs. Minato told him everything, once again, in very vivid detail. He covered every blank spots in whole picture, the first impressions Obito had after reading classified reports regarding Rin's post-mortem status, his own cursed seal ones. Then, there are hushed gossips he overheard on ANBU barracks. Today, fate is sealed.

"Back then I thought it's fine idea," he grabs Kakashi shoulder. He doesn't object, sweet orange filling his olfactory senses. "I could get us killed," then, strangely he has no regrets killing those two assholes. Obito had killed with cold blood, it's different than back then, a slaughtery on forest clearing. This time, Madara and his henchmen are gone, thanks to Minato and his unknown assistants. Obito doesn't ask too much questions. He pulls Kakashi closer, in soft embrace, before intending to let him in. No signs of protest, no flinching. "Do you know how many people made it?"

"I don't care," yeah. He almost forgot about that. Being held, that's concept foreign for Hatake. That's something for others. "They're another cog in a machine."

Latex bound fingers ghostling over their shoulder tattoo. Hatake is wild wolf, domesticated into loyal Hound. Useful, not important. Obito is fine with that. For himself, for both of them. He's too mentally exhausted to make step back, fit into his previous mindset.

"It'll be alright, Kakashi," he smiles softly, pulling resistant scar tissue. No more promises. That's simple fact. Simple statement. No more promises because they're leaving only guilt behind. On his blind side, Kakashi chokes, making strangled sounds, oh Kami-he's trembling, he's shaking feverishly, but the poison has been removed, already signed out, oh shit-

Silver haired boy has a heartfelt cry, of desperate faith, of yearning, of emotions bottled up for Kami-knows-how-long. Obito holds him close, curled up.

***

**Somewhere in Konoha, two weeks after Trials.**

They skipped another boundary with child-like ease. Kamui brings them here, safe from hospital.

"I can't stay here," they stand in middle of Obito's apartment. Huge window, kitchen joint with living room, miniature bathroom. Place looks like any other, abandoned for two weeks straight, scroll with Mangekyou techniques is gone. Obito remembered them all. Someone had been there during his absence. "I'm amazed they stalled long enough to catch me off-guard."

He checks the traps and arrays of seals, in most terrible handwriting.

"What's wrong? You told me before they can't do a shit," again, about Obito's native eye. He should get it back, end of story, months ago, it wouldn't haunt them right now. There's nothing wrong with seals and traps. "You haven't talked to them, it's about time."

Scroll is gone. Forbidden jutsus are too. He's on verge of panic he haven't felt during Trials. Head full of scenarios, Kakashi is in danger again, should've closed the Clan's cause before. Postponing an inevitable won't do you any good. Madara's poisonus voice leeching into his ear: in world like this things won't go always as planned. Where's light, there are also shadows.

"I should return gift to Clan's Head, but I lost it or someone went there and stole it. Without the scroll, they'd assume I stole it to teach you about Mangekyou Sharingan, the final stage. We can't have that-" Obito is really talkative guy, loosening up once he's nervous, Sharingan spinning. He's reduced to mess of inconherent words, the scroll. Final stage of Sharingan. Fugaku gave Obito forbidden scroll. Why he haven't shared the knowledge-

You're not worthy. That hand killed her. That eye entrusted to protect, misplaced gift.

"Plenty of scrolls," Kakashi picks up random one and smacks shorter ninja head. It's empty, regular eye won't read hidden symbols. Sharingan unveiled secrets hidden behind, so that's the source of Obito's problems. Turns on his heel, mouth agape.

When did he?

"It has your scent on it," doesn't take long to summon Mangekyou. It's uncommon to see Obito using it, hence the chakra drain and throbbing eye socket. Hatake has no chakra reserves large enough to keep it open without passing out, but the reason is very different. "You live in nice place. Are you sure want to move out? I can keep you company, just ask."

"I'm going to leave Uchiha," finally, he had said it. Living with Kakashi, something to bypass crippling loneliness, that ice cold feeling you wake up to every morning, alone in darkness. For years, they were used to solitary life: both orphans, one cutting out people, one lingering on sidelines of other's attention. Hatake goes silent, Obito peels out leather eye-patch concealing emptiness of sunken eyelids, stitched together. Silver line of scar tissue is faded. He discards eye-patch, Mangekyou fades. "I won't be taking Sharingan back."

This hand and eye killed Rin. He's better off without them. Beyond closed eyelids, there's still blood on his hands, horrors of that night still clear in Kakashi's mind. Soothing chakra, Obito pours soothing chakra inside Kakashi's pathways.

"Obito."

"Do you think pain will go away because you'll get rid off sore pieces?" never meant to say that one. It slipped through, not even an attempt in comforting Kakashi. "Madara offered me world of dreams. Place when everything will be alright, then he set me off to watch Rin die. Clan expects me to come back because I unlocked and try to master Mangekyou. They all want to use me for their own selfish gains. Even Minato-sensei."

Kakashi stood still.

"What makes ANBU better place than any of that? You know what ANBU is about," in the fading light, Kakashi hair looked like halo. Young people dying on adult's whim. "You can't change the system without proper understanding how does it work."

Obito barefoot padding on floor leaves springing moss behind. He considers Kakashi's words of wisdom. Now Kakashi understands what make nurses discover every of many Obito attempts to sneak out from ICU unit. He sits on futon mattress, Kakashi next to him. Wild mane of unkept hair, he pulls them gently, soft and long, then brushes tangled tendrils. Obito doesn't mind that one as well. When he's done they look magnificent, jerking his head to look at Kakashi. Sunlight fades, Kakashi reaches out to nightstand lamp.

"I know," he says, smiling. There's tiny sapling sprouting on his Mokuton, gloveless hand. It's different from sharp spikes, he had seen during ANBU trials. Hashirama Senju brought peace and stability to this bloody, war-torn world. He, and only he mastered Wood Style Ninjutsu. That's enough, to run on two long dead people legacy, Obito is so done with that shit. "Madara wanted to save world alone. Pretty far-fetched conclusion for someone so bent on dreamland utopia, don't you think? That's why he had failed and Hashirama succedded."

Obito talks about distant past and dark things, how it had intertwined to future. Yes, he has strange dreams. No, he haven't shared that revelation to anyone. No, it doesn't matter. Emotional involvement is only a burden in their ANBU service.

Few days later, Hatake moved into small, shared space of Obito's apartment. That's the biggest escape he could manage right now, he could ever do. Clan estate couldn't do for oblivious reason, his living place bigger than Obito's, walls filled with Rin wishpers. Leaving those behind for new future on Obito's side.

"You're late," he had done shopping with Kushina-san. Other part of him wanted to say, Clan matters are finally over. Lot of pants, soft leather gloves, hair binders and wide display of eyepatches. He sure had developed weird fashion sense, Hatake decided it's time to re-arrange array of seals on place, since there's both of them. He doesn't mind that at all, Kakashi is better at sealing techniques and patterns than he'll ever be.

"Do you think we would need double furniture?" during last year he used a mere percentage of available area. Busy pacing through small apartment, Obito watches Kakashi at work, sneaking out on cigarette once. Kushina-san would kill him. Kakashi considers Obito's words, that's fine with him. They don't need additional furniture.

"I like that one on you," Kakashi pointed at heart-shaped eyepatch, Obito bowing his head, red flushing his cheeks, scarred and unblemished one. "I take back what I said earlier."

About furniture? Isn't Kakashi for simple, almost monk-style living space? No additional furniture, useless baggage? To change his mind so quickly, well.

"Do you mean it? Right now?"

"I said you should cut down your hair. During Trials. I take that back. I really like your hair, Obito."

Obito is blushing, speechless.

***

**Konoha, Azuki Dango Shop. Three weeks after.**

Small group of friends shared dango dumplings. Raidou kicked Genma under the table for stealing his last dumpling, Asuma and Kurenai listening to Gai dedicated speech about more newborn babies in Konoha. Konoha overflowing with youth. In sunlight, there's a glimpse of silver on rooftops. It might have been as well flash of light from ninjutsu, a gleam of reflected sunlight. When you squint, silver is followed by rush of black and then disappeared from their sight. ANBU headquaters, Genma noted the direction. It seems they lost another two for good.

There's only a few of them left. Gai is talking about babies and Raidou nudges his feet.

"I bet they already forgot about us. So busy."


	7. Welcome to the pit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Kakashi first year in ANBU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/7 chapters posted on ff.net as well here. Chapter eight coming later.

**ANBU HQ, one month after Trials.**

Getting branded and surviving the Trials was just the start.

ANBU headquarters sends them for various tasks. Take measures, collect gear, get locker number and keys, take first classes, team assignments. Kakashi the bean pole, tiny Obito following him.

Obito is restlessly pacing on dark corridor. He never have been patient to begin with. Aimlessly waiting for his standard issue uniform. They don't have uniforms in his size. Again they watch him, undressing, neck, shoulders, waist, hips, tights, calves. Obito doesn't know how much time he wasted here. Couldn't they just get him normal uniform, he could make few alterations by himself. ANBU operatives are meant to have tailored suits.

Goddamn.

Quartermaster is goddamn sadist. Desk officers are assholes, making both of them fill the forms multiple times, never seen such terrible handwriting before. Obito and Kakashi share the same locker room. Yondaime pupils.

Set of dogtags. Always wear them. Codename and ninja ID number, blood group. There's something hypnotizing in two pieces of metal with engraved letters. That's whole esence of ANBU agent. And mask.

"You're Hell-Hound," he gives Hatake reflection wry half-smile. "Suits you well."

"Better than featherhead. Do you remember the room number?"

Fourty-four.

"You have to be good to work with 3rd Vice Commander," one of veterans cooed, letting menace slip into undertone. Between lines, he's going to make you cry.

"Team Ro has low survival rate," another of them added. "This time Yondaime won't be there for you."

Their single visible eyebrows furrowed simultaneously. Team assignments weren't official yet. Rookies did know a little, veterans had every right to tease them and provide with scary stories.

"Heard he's not that bad," Obito said, testing fabrics of long glove. "That's magnificent weave," he nodded towards the glove. "I guess you had pleasure of working under Owl command."

That's if his guess is correct, Owl used to subdue him once or twice last year. That guy is good and pretty scary, too. Kakashi is asking him unspoken questions, chakra fluctuation full of, you're familiar with half of ANBU. Only the chakra patterns. Sensory abilities and photographic memory.

It's second day in ANBU and Obito is getting into his first fight.

"I wanted to give you a piece of advice, you little shit," chakra coils heavy with tension, he wanted to fight. Obito is down for that.

"Stop talking shit about him," he ignores nagging prickling sensation at back of his head, that asshole had it coming, no-one calls Kakashi out.

"I was referring to your funny size."

They moved to training field, that asshole silent friend as spectator. Two against one. Took on their ANBU superior officer. They could have won, but Owl couldn't lose for two ANBU greenhorns, no matter how skilled. So he kicked their asses. Now Owl knows why Yondaime assigned them under his wing. Uchiha boy had anger issues and no respect for superiors. Last Uchiha as secret agent of Hokage died ten years ago. Hatake's father commited suicide, former ANBU operative. Hatake killed his last teammate with cold blood. Owl has to temper that wind.

***

**Konoha, two months later.**

Hatake Kakashi is snarky asshole. Obito is watching him from sidelines, keeping an ear open for little birds. Gossip is main source of information in shinobi village. Maybe he had grown overly protective on Kakashi, maybe Kakashi doesn't want to be saved at all. Or maybe it's still work in progress.

Their Sharingan training is going better each day, even drawn Mangekyou two times. Kakashi passed out for few hours, his chakra powerbank underestimated chakra-eating monster. Their daily workout session ended with Hatake brooding, once again Obito stepped over boundaries of Kakashi's comfort zone. Well, shit. For once, they took separate routes home. Goddamn Hatake. He called his beautiful dragon shaped (ancient Mokuton technique of Hashirama himself) root a fucking dew worm.

Never sneak behind ANBU unless it's part of plan or you'll have means necessary to survive.

Goddamn Hatake. Obito forgets about goddamn Hatake and being upset with him the exact moment he receives tap of chakra via Kakashi's left eye. Actually he can't sense any of chakra Kakashi sees unless the object is within the range of Obito's sensory chakra. He rushes through rooftops, Kakashi spins, weapon ready in hand, ingrained in muscle memory, deadly and beautiful, he loves watching Kakashi like that, then-

He almost falls of rooftop. Green chakra vibrating with energy of youth, blade pressed against Gai throat. Gai. Kamui pulls him forward, through dim pocket dimension, then outside.

Jogging merrily to caught Kakashi, invite on one of many youthful competitions.

"It's me- It's me, Kakashi!" he remembers how Hatake killed the comrade they couldn't save to finish an assigment and Gai is sure to die and sweating.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Obito exhales, as Kakashi lets out soft sigh, stepping away from startled Gai. Yeah, appearing from nowhere looks impressing for anyone unused to swirl of Kamui. Accusation hangs in air, he thought you were under attack. That was close call to being killed off. Tension is palpable. You were serious out to get me just now, Hatake glares both at him and Gai. Gai breathes in relief.

Should say the same. What the hell were you thinking?

Lure into rivaly showdowns.

Then, Kakashi leaves, sliding hitai-ate over his left eye. Obito doesn't follow him. Pushing Hatake through the edge to unravel Mangekyou was huge mistake and the one on receiving end is Gai. Not him, someone else.

"I'm sorry," he offers awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

Gai is silent, staring at his left side. It's about eyepatch? Oh yeah, forgot to put it on. That's unnerving, to see Gai becoming suddenly so serious, it's the tattoo. Matching tattoo. He nodded absentmindedly.

"ANBU isn't good place for Kakashi," it's not about Kakashi performance and trained killer attitude. Gai had seen glimpse of something Obito was familiar with. He doesn't understand darkness, it's better that way. Together, Raven and Hound will bear the burden for others. "For neither of you."

Obito laughed.

"You have no wonder what are you talking about," why is he thinking about his father? Looks he's receiving from former classmates, despite hanging out from time to time together. "Don't tell anyone."

"We are worried about you," it's ten fucking years too late for concern. A small, tugging feeling on edge of his sensory range. It's gone, Sharingan doesn't see a thing. Rusty nails in toes and Hatake wide awake, hand through assassin chest. They're not going to give up on them. Once they know Hatake had close call to killing a comrade- no he didn't that's not how Hounds looks like. Raven is propably only one who saw Hound on killing spree and lives, except Captain and Vice-Captain. "Kurenai-chan says it's almost like watching both of you in rush to die."

Blood on their ledger is only numbers. They're raw numbers, no lives they had taken. It's not something an innocent, naive person like Gai could understand. Gai saved his life. Gai cracked his tooth, the one he's wearing now is fake, with hidden vial of poison. Gai kicked sweet candy out of his mouth. Obito wants to reassure Gai about both of them, no worry. We got that covered. He wants to unwind and most of words doesn't get past his parted, scarred lips.

"I appreciate your concern," he moves on, exhaling smoke. Gai frowns and lingering presence is gone, oddly familiar, long gone and Obito knows that person is good. "Might've tell him thing or two, no promises. About youthful challenges, just old times."

That's not enough for Gai, but despite being so full of live and energy, he has good self-perservation sense. Case is closed, Gai doesn't push any further.

***

Konoha, following weeks.

This barbeque place looks nice and it's quite often mentioned by fellow ANBU. Obito can see why, picking another chunk of juicy beef, studying content of fuinjutsu sbook Kushina-san wanted him to master. Minato vast knowledge of seals comes from Kushina-san, away from home devoured by sea and betrayal. Minato haven't broken the news yet, but judging from more pronounced shape of Kushina belly, he's going to be a father.

"Good place, easy to defend and you can have view of every main route in Konoha," Obito remembers that chakra signature vaguely from Trials. On his side, young woman, with purple hair. Man is huge, with common face easy to forget. Good for assassination or long-term espionage. He pouts when glance lands on empty pack of cigarettes and ashtray filled with stubs. "By smoked you mean roasted?"

"Fuck off, Otter. Not everyone in that area is paranoid as you," girl chuckled and giant haven't even started with introductions. "Hatake isn't here today."

Maybe Gai convinced Bakakashi in participating in youthful challenges?

"Do you know Hatake Kakashi?" she ignored her companion. "I'm Yugao."

"I know him since he's been snotty, sassy brat," he cuts Otter ramblings, spare him the trouble and details.

Does she sound a little bit too excited about Hatake? She had knew him before, just an superior officer running field missions together. So, when Madara had been subtly brainwashing him. Lot of things happened when he was away.

"Mind if we join you?" Sure, why not.

"Morning, Kakashi-senpai," he nods back and Obito can feel disturbance inside Hatake pathways. Should be used to being people's idol. Then, he reminds himself about recurring, disturbing night horrors (he sees them too).

"You are quite popular with younger agents," Otter cooes. "Too bad someone else already had dibs on him."

Obito tensed, blushing crimson. He can feel Hound fingers in his shoulder, like that grip could stop him from knocking Otter's teeth out.

***

Obito is still under ANBU communal showers. Hatake couldn't help but stop here, on well honed muscles, casual lethality of predator, some scars at unblemished body parts, lazy look of red eye, tattoo embed on the shoulder, soaking wet hair and scent of Obito. When his nipples come in view, Hatake swallows hard. Obito doesn't have nipple on his Senju side. When stream of water is gone, shorter man drying his hair with a towel, what are you staring at? Obito gives him most beautiful eye-smile, which meant to seem as dangerous, predatory look of trained killer. Obito is cute when he's trying to intimidate anyone. Obito is talking to him and after a moment of thinking about Obito and wounds he had been inflicted to, far beyond their control, he reminds him about today formation training with Captain.

Maybe he should already forgive himself for everything?

Captain manages to bring a wince upon his scarred features.

Focusing on formation training comes easy. Muscle memory and Sharingan mix doesn't work as well, when he clashes with Captain. Owl oversees and participates in his underlings sessions personally. He's much more dedicated to keeping his team sharp than at the begin.

You already showed up your special skills during Trials. Shouldn't have done that, it couldn't be helped. He's expecting to see your abilities. You both are tools, perfect assets for ANBU.

It's almost like Owl fought with another Sharingan user on daily basis, no details given.

Two days ago he overestimated Kamui distance jump. Just more math and trigonometry sheets brought in by Hatake. It took a second, another blink of an eye to make another jump. Obito is down to two seconds necessary to pull himself fully into Kamui dimension. He had strained his eye a little - Uchiha blindness is inevitable. Usually his eye doesn't bleed.

It doesn't hurt either, just subtle throbbing on chakra pathways.

Sharingan training with Kakashi is only thing keeping him alive. Today, Captain wrecked him again. So weak, Raven.

***

**Somewhere far away.**

He's the best thing he even got. A broken gift. Perfect to follow his footsteps.

Obito had been remade for Madara purpose. Broken heart, cursed seal. Lack of man genitalia, only unfeeling lump of fresh shaped as man genitalia. Broken and remade. Then, he had traded dreamland utopia for loyality to people in Konoha.

Obito Uchiha was the biggest failure.

Obito Uchiha didn't come back.

Boy had seen through it, the blame Black Zetsu wanted him to take on fucked up system, that persistent crockroach is all Madara's vile scheme. He had lost two precious pawns, slipped past his reach.

Three man team claimed and destroyed everything he had worked so hard on. Snake. Yellow Flash. Current leader of Uchiha. Mother. Bring the Mother back.

Forgive me Mother. Please don't be angry with me. To be chided by Godess. Very existence taken from him.

He'll get another one soon.

***

**Konohagakure no Sato, second year of Yondaime Hokage reign.**

 

Not doing good in team Ro. 3rd Vice Commander, no matter mission rate success or no only dogtags coming back, seems to be perpetually disappointed with their performance not only during field assigments, during classes or training sessions.

Itachi had noticed shadow of a man, grazing Nakamo opposite riverbank. Sasuke was enjoying butterfly on his nose and their winged companions haven't even been scared away by sudden rush of air, not even trace of chakra before shadow vanished completely.

What Itachi saw was Sharingan. Fully developed, single Sharingan, halfway concealed by porcelain mask. Sharingan pattern Itachi never saw before outside books. Prolonged shuriken pattern, overlapping each end. Smiley, toothless face of little brother drived his attention away from unique Sharingan pattern musings, for time being.

Presence was gone, way too fast to chase it so once Sasuke was home, Itachi had decided to investigate later.

Absolute fucking idiot with no direction sense. Took awhile for Raven to realize where he had been. Kamui is way easier than translocation technique, he already knows every time he steps into Kamui, his chakra signature is erased. Sensing chakra from pocket dimension is impossible, or he haven't reached that point yet. Translocation technique is pain in ass (literal) and Obito immediately would recognize Itachi's energy. Maybe he's relying too much on those, sensory jutsu and Kamui.

He almost brushed past Uchiha sector. No living person should have been able to spot him.

***

He's still shaking. He had been wrong. Something is wrong.

Obito jerks himself awake, Chidori ablaze in darkened room, Kakashi's hand stuck through unlucky assassin chest. Why Thousand Birds, there's already plenty of objects to end a life. Is this ANBU when you judge home utensils by their capacity to kill?

"Don't kill him!" it's too late, body already devoured by Kamui. Pocket dimension for storing dead people comes in handy. Dressed in nightgown, they're about to chase second assassin but the other shadows are on the trail, together with some ninkens dispatched by Kakashi. Hatake never loses his cool. They're seventeen and surviving their first murder attempt inside Konoha, inside own living place.

Obito still wants to dissect the corpse, but they haven't finished their anatomy courses. Gotta return carcass to investigation unit.

He's still shaking when they give him some calming tea to drink. Chakra seals should have warned him. For once he had enjoyed normal rest, nightmare-free. That guy had the worst timing ever. When? Grazing the Uchiha District? Last mission? Chakra on the edges this day at dango shop? Bingo Book. Enough red on their ledger to have bounty on their heads. ANBU is clandestine organisation. Root is even more mysterious.

Obito swallows another cup of calming tea.

"I don't want Minato or Kushina to worry about us even more," he sets cup down. "Do you remember when Gai startled you?"

Lightning marks are reaching half of his forearm, now extended towards him. Hatake puts hand on his shoulder. Obito tells him about oddly familiar chakra signature on his sensory range, the one from skilled user.

"They lost the trail," nevermind then. It's time to use better safety measures. There's good shop selling high quality sealing accessories, he should try that one out. Between the outside noise, he could differ the frequency. Ninken feet, two other ANBU on rooftop.

Once he handled the corpse back, there's nothing more Obito could do about it. Night sake gives him morning headache, creeping on the back of his skull. There's another mission coming today, it's just him or cigarette is easing his headache. Why he's listening to Captain? Why he's in the middle of system, a cog in machine which makes person abandon a comrade?

It's because only this way, by knowing the flaws and subtle details, he'll be able to change it for good.

Graveyard almost empty, he had outstretched range of sensory chakra to his current limits. Hound is lingering on sidelines for about few minutes. Kakashi stands by his side, accompanied by strong scent of withered flowers coming back to life.

Her grave is a reminder, a guiding light from lighthouse.

"I'm sorry, Rin," on knees, he polishes cold gravestone. "You're watching over us, right?" then she knows what keeps him from visiting her more often: even if she would be upset, she'll understand. With finishing touch of Mokuton, he creates new white lily for her. Minato sensei haven't broken the news yet.

"New generation is going to be born. This one won't be knowing war," soft voice urges him to go.

"Maybe if we were born a bit later... That's wishful thinking, Kakashi."

So they went on, on another restless pursuit.

***

Yondaime is going to dispatch two of his most skilled people on special assigment. Bird doesn't mind that. It's been a year since those two were branded, a year since ROOT activity gone down, or even unnoticed. Personally, Yondaime should remove cancerous growth on Konoha mighty tree long ago. Personally, Yondaime approved his young and faithful boys to Owl.

Bird doesn't trust Owl.

Owl had proved himself more than once, successfully finishing any task given. He's one of ANBU finest.

Then, Bird haven't ever made a mistake when trusting his gut instincts.

Old Warhawk did.


	8. In between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backdated. Snippets from Obito detention. Obito is running on his assumptions.

GuruGuru was too late. ANBU were too close. Obito had been too low of chakra. GuruGuru never had any intention to share his chakra and distant memories with Obito. He had no choice to share chakra to save Obito from turning into a tree. Sharing memories weren't part of plan. 

Mother, please don't be angry with them.

You will be released soon.

***

There's a little Minato could do for his students. By a little he means everything beyond his control but he's going to work his way through it.

Minato holds a lot of power and authority inside Konoha and outside, he had to keep himself form failing apart when Pakkun called them for emergency, covered in blood and gore several hours after. Where ANBU team found mutilated corpses of elite Kiri ANBU units, crushed between tendrils, branches of mighty trees, without leaves.

Rin, sweet and innocent Rin. Hole in her chest. Kakashi freaking out, WHO KILLED THE ENEMY, only to pass out from chakra exhaustion. There's third one.

Third one who had killed the enemy with Mokuton and ANBU secured third one as well.

As next Hokage Candidate and ex 2nd Vice Commander, Minato had no trouble taking a sneak peak into someone capable of such abominations. Secured for transportation, stretched on white linen.

Minato couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Uchiha Obito. Declared dead, that's only the beginning of their trouble. Boy had Mokuton, kekkei genkai believed to be extinct for almost a century. Standard ANBU safety procedures required body scan to ensure the person isn't under Control-Seal type jutsu. They both had cursed seals, of similar type inside their chest.

Normally, ANBU would terminate life of anyone who went inside Konoha, under any type of enemy control. War law were very specific about those. Then, boy is a living weapon. Benefits for Konoha outweighting possible danger, so they did locked him in secured ANBU underground labs.

Return of Mokuton jutsu inside Konoha made Council content. They could win the war.

Suddenly Minato had become involved in real mess and Obito turned into valuable asset to village. Sworn to secrecy, he couldn't even inform Kakashi Obito is alive and relieve poor, broken thing. At times like that Minato really hated the Council, Konoha at whole and shinobi system. Then, he is shinobi.

***

Orochimaru owed big one to Minato.

If not his poor, unstable mind, he could have been perfect soldier on battlefield.

After sixty dead infants and numerous failed attempts to obtain Mokuton, he's once again bissecting that marvelous kekkei genkai, on living subject. The only living subject.

He doesn't need to eat or drink, doesn't tire as easily. Sharingan isn't fact to overlook, too. Maybe that's the cause of boy madness? He's a little too difficult to control to serve as perfect soldier for Konoha right now. Orochimaru is fine with that.

Remember what ROOT and Danzou had done to his dear lover. When Kakashi found Sakumo in pool of blood.

Orochimaru doesn't need permission to doze Obito off with drugs, boy has moments of uncontrolable anger. ANBU reseach team uses various one, not only sedatives. Never stimulatives.

***

What is real?

If there, on this forsaken wasteland, everything is fake, Mother isn't real?

Obito remembers her gentle smile, warmness embracing his small frame, soft warm light of chakra. She's been always by his side, full of beauty and dignity. She died when he was ten years old.

Mother, was she merely an illusion?

NO. NO. NOOOO!

Lies. LIES. LIES! PETTY LIES!

Obito doesn't want to believe that. He has known pain of loss before. He had lost his parents and siblings. If they're supposed to be fake, it might've been as well nothing they have done, really mattered. Just empty words in the wind, imprint of fake memories, or maybe he's been dreaming all the time?

Mother was real. Her struggle was real. She ached, crumbling from inside, eaten by mysterious illness, and she was in pain.

Obito knows for sure he's not fake. His body hurts more and less. He's patchwork mess, built together by madman. Madara was crazy old man. He can't leave this place. His eye technique, he had used before to get through enemy attacks, doesn't work.

You will return. Then I will have your true gratitude. It's unnerving, at best. Things Madara had said.

***

Kakashi and Obito's first meeting doesn't go well. Obito is screaming profanities at Kakashi's face, having really bad flashback and no recollection of his surroundings.

Kakashi is backing away, because of things I have done.

"I hate you!"

"You took her from me!" he's screeching out loud. Protective seals are flaring up, his skin breaks, living and creeping forest out of his control. He's aiming for kill, shortens distance between Minato and Kakashi, next Hokage candidate has chakra restraining seals prepared, fingers tingling from their sheer energy. ANBU team is there before he decided to butt in.

Stay out of this, one of masked squad members said.

What does 010886 see in place of Yellow Flash and Friend Killer? It's Madara, his lips seeping a poison into his ears.

I knew you'd come back. You're good boy. So do you want me to teach you about dreamworld? World where even dead can come back to life.

GET AWAY! I HATE YOU AFTER ALL! YOU LIED TO ME!

SHE'S DEAD ANYWAY!

SHE'S GONE!

WHAT IS DREAM WORLD ABOUT? IT CAN ERASE THIS CURSED REALITY AND MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER?

WHY YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME EARLIER? I LOST MY PARENTS AND SIBLINGS AS WELL. WHY YOU'RE OFFERING ME DREAM WORLD RIGHT NOW? WHERE WERE YOU ALL THAT TIME, MADARA!

They were silent. Lips seeping poison haven't spoken. He could have make things better from the start.

You are not alone (pain exploded under his skull, within empty eye socket, the same when Kakashi was closer, when Rin died. Their eyes met).

You can't advance.

You can't redo.

Flashbacks.

_His yukata was itchy. When the fireworks started, girls chased through crowded streets to get the best watching spots and Obito followed them without paying attention to other clansmen. Yoritomo and Sandai in expensive kimono, his father's resembling silver stars and moon reflection in lake, with cranes in rush, large clan symbol on back. Fellow Uchiha bowed to his parents, complimenting her look as well. She was beautiful, her kimono matching pattern, with different color. Her own was pastel blue, soft daylight with birds wading in lakeshore._

_Obito was nine years old._

_"We got ourselves matching dango!" Hikaru moved to the spot on rooftop, already occupied by her sister. "Azuki bean taste is my favourite."_

_"It takes Mother and Father forever," other whined, licking her fingers from sweet sauce. "Gimme minute, I'll be back with fresh treats in no time!"_

_He can see their matching kimono for sure, characteristic in crowd. Wait, are they talking to Clan Elders? Fugaku is here, too. Sandai is greeted by old grannies and grandpapas, who stole Tomoko to participate in running charity stand for injured war veterans. It had already started, roughly months ago. Wait, his parents were heading to see Sandai mother, granny Tomoko._

_"Granny is here," he explained. "I'm gonna fetch her up!"_

_He's running through crowd of people. That's Obito Uchiha. Yoritomo's offspring. He haven't lived up to his father name yet. No, he doesn't have Sharingan. No, in his pace mastering an element would take him whole lifetime. He doesn't advance. We're at war, he should have try harder than that. Yoritomo disappears for months, kid has to do it on his own. He's lucky to have parents. Lots of us had reached top on our own. Mother is pampering him. Obito needs more hardships to grow up as both Uchiha and shinobi of Konoha._

_"This is my boy, Obito," Yoritomo introduced him when he reached stand where Tomoko was, hand of his shoulder. "He's going to become Hokage."_

_"No shit, Yoritomo. No Uchiha ever will be Hokage," one of them spoke. "What about Uchiha Police Force? Everyone joins it ranks, he should have soon, too."_

_He could do it himself. Introduce as first Uchiha kage ever._

_"I'll have my face carved on mountainside!" he's excited. "Uchiha Police Force makes Konoha safer place, and I'll do more than that! I'll stop the war! I'll save the world!"_

_They just laughed. Oh, naive child. World will crush you. Devour whole and spit out leftovers._

_"Why they were like that, Father?" Obito looked up to his father._

_"My grandfather, Madara Uchiha was Hokage candidate. He happened to have most powerful Sharingan, so in terms of power he had everything, Obito. Then, you know Hashirama Senju become Shodai and fought Madara in place known as Valley of End. Madara Uchiha took over the Kyuubi, most powerful of nine chakra spirits, but Hashirama Senju killed him. Do you know why, Obito?"_

_"His spirit became weak," Yoritomo shook his head._

_"He's been wronged by his own people, Obito. He was certain whole world turned against him and given up on it. Then, Hashirama fought him, betrayed by last person he ever trusted."_

_"Then why Hashirama haven't spoken to Madara? Why they had to fight?"_

_"No matter Hashirama had say, Madara wouldn't listen. Same goes for this war, Obito. If you want to stop it, save the world and become Hokage, you cannot follow Madara's footsteps."_

End flashback.

Few of them dropped unconscious because of Sharingan genjutsu, they reached to wiggling boy, performing team seal for silencing Obito's powerful Mokuton, ANBU medic rushed in, forcing sedatives into his system. They knew Minato could handle danger alone, but he's supposed to become Hokage soon. His student got hold on destructive prowess of Hashirama Senju. ANBU is under wing of Sarutobi, they are taking great care of boy.

Obito can't control his power.

It's too early to release him yet.

Kakashi is mortified, face blank, no emotions. He didn't accept arm on his shoulder, shuddering away from any comfort.

Obito is alive and first thing he yelled in Hatake's face is worse than any slap to cheek, it went straight through Kakashi's heart. Of Kami, forgive him the wordplay.

It's almost like Obito really hates Kakashi for Rin. Unforgivable deeds. Mental evaluations show no doubt, who is really hold as culprit by Obito. Obito's mind is a mess.

Obito needs more time.

***

Obito was looking really, really different. Terrible scars twisting his face, parts of grafted skin visible through his hospital gown, Hashirama cells, Minato told him. Minato also told him about cursed seal they found inside Obito's heart. And Rin's. He skipped details of underground findings in Mountain Graveyard, where together with Fugaku and Orochimaru they had put an end to omnious force behind Obito's capture.

Hirashin seal never disappears. Obito's decaying leg led them to madman's sanctuary.

"You should let him out!" acsussation hangs in air. "Obito, he... he did nothing to deserve that."

Minato once again curses any force which caused his team to break and drift apart. He's been unable to hold them whole. At least two of three members are alive.

One, clawing his way out pits of hell, in ANBU underground chambers. Obito is beyond salvation? No, there's still a chance. Obito seems to recognize Madara as a person responsible for Rin's death. How boy went to such conclusions, conducting team never suspected he went that far. Few medics, single person from T&I capable enough to handle Obito is Morino Ibiki. Second, guilt ridden, struggling between relief of his only living teammate being alive and he's piece of shit for killing Rin. That suspension is killing anyone inside, orders to keep both of them away were wrong.

He should let Obito out as fast as possible.

Minato could feel most dreaded question come. Instead Kakashi lowered his head.

He's so sorry. Minato vows to change that. Until this day, never again.

***

It's almost like Madara knew.

Obito couldn't help it but pry into it. It's very persistent thought.

It's almost like Madara wanted him back, the most wonderful world of dreams within reach. World of peace. World of love. World of victors.

What about the losers then? Do they have a place to live in dreamland?

Dreamland utopia.

He can't go back to the start. He can't advance himself. He's suspended, freely floating in the void. Rin is here, too. She's smiling, gaping hole in her chest.

Go for it, Obito! Become Hokage and show me how you'll save the world! That's another promise! Let's go!

Sincerely encouraging him to chase a dream. She was real. Not a phantom, futile projection of person that faded away, in tragic coincidence. She was flesh and blood, back then, how else he could not feel pride and joy from someone's so truly concerned about him. Become Hokage, Obito!

When they pour synthetic chakra inside his bloodstream, Obito sees himself becoming Hokage. He sees himself wearing Konoha insignia, Hokage hat and robes. He sees his own face carved into mountainside. Soldier pill chakra is radiant like sunlight. Rin's smile is radiant like sunlight.

Very painful sunlight - he's alive. Dawn of new day brings even more suffering and takes Obito awhile to realize the screams were his own.

***

Smouldering afterburn of fake chakra seared through his pathways. Something is gone, but Obito doesn't know what. When he wakes up he's in pain, smoothered by morphine drip. Medics come and poke and wishper and nod.

What is real, what is real?

Obito doesn't know what he's exactly missing, because he can use and bind his chakra just fine.

"We've terminated your growth, little one," never had such intention, but silencing soldier pill outburst had some collateral damage. Seems ANBU is full of collateral damage and innocent bystanders slaughtered because they know too much.

Obito wouldn't care.

Pain makes you feel alive, pain is real.

Madara told him it's real.

When you know pain, you know you're alive.

Why should he take Madara's words as real?

Madara told him things, petty things, petty lies about the dreamworld. When those didn't work, subtle brainwashing, he had taken Rin away. What should have matter for Obito in first place, Rin is gone. World without Rin should be fake.

Rin weren't supposed to die. People don't live forever. World which forces beloved ones demise, takes sunshine away, doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. You can't go back to the start. You can't make things better. You can't redo the past. You can't advance towards the future.

Sharingan sees the truth, he knows for sure. Everytime Obito forces his Mangekyou out, he's in pain. Rin is smiling, crying blood, gaping windhole in her chest. Never forget, never forgive.

Oh, how much easier it would be Madara's way. Deny her loss, erase her sacrifice, like it never happened.

Except he's not allowed to. Never forget Rin, never forgive. He's not allowed to threw cherished, lost love, away just because something terrible happened. Never given up on Kakashi before. He had seen Kakashi, or was it a dream?

You are not alone.

Pain is only real thing. He's clinging to that feeling, even smoothered by morphine drip.

Obito dreams once again, hazy, half remembered dreams.

***

One day, Hatake Kakashi entered his mindscape. Kakashi who had killed Rin, hand drenched in blood and gore. Rin parted lips, face forever mortified in wishpering his name.

Kakashi. Kakashi! KAKASHI. **KAKASHI!** **KAKASHI!**

If that's a dream, Rin could be alive. No, no, no, too good to be real, she's dead. She's dead, fucking dead, hole blown inside her chest by Hatake.

How they even let it happen?

"You were supposed to know better, Hatake!" they stood in pool of congealed crimson. Kakashi face is apathetic, betraying no emotions. "You were supposed not to make tragedy like that possible, to force out situation like that!"

"Emotions are hindrace to shinobi. They're useless baggage."

"We've never mattered to you!" he jabbed a finger into his chest. Kakashi was taller than him. "You know how ANBU team calls you? Cold-Blooded Kakashi. Friend Killer," he cackled. "Suits you pretty well. You know, I wonder do you even have a heart?"

"Obito, she-"

"She gave her heart to you, Kakashi! She loved you! She decided to go down by your hand!" tears were streaming down his face, mixed with blood from Sharingan, pinkish vermilion. They here salty and burning. "I can't believe it! You had only one job!"

Mokuton tendrils appeared from nowhere.

"One too many, Hatake. She jumped right in front of your Chidori. How could you miss that one?"

"Obito I'm so sorry."

Is he seriously going to pull out that bullshit on him?

"You told me back then, in Kannabi, only I hold the power to save her. Are you seriously still standing to your points?" wooden tendrils extended, reaching towards Hatake, gripping, immobilizing in iron-like hold. "So please kindly tell me how come you've failed to see that one coming."

"Do you hate me, Obito? Good, because I deserve that."

"So, how does it feel to never grow up to your own expectations, Hatake?" he moved closer. "I never lived up to anyone expectations, anyway. Maybe that one task was too much for you to handle. Maybe you're not that great, after all. I pity you."

He reached towards Kakashi Sharingan.

"I don't deserve that eye. Take it back."

Obito laughed.

"Oh no, my dearest friend. You totally deserve it. Sharingan drains your chakra. Oh no, you're not allowed to forget. Never. Ever. Now, we're both not allowed to forget," he ran fingers through Kakashi eyelids, then his own, empty one. "Sharingan won't let you forget. Ever. Keep that one. That's a gift."

"I... have no excuse, Obito."

"We've both failed her, Kakashi. We've both failed to see greater picture. There's no point denying it, she's gone now. Suicide? That's an easy way out, Hatake. We both don't deserve it. We better stay alive and suffer in hell. Whatever it's real or not, it doesn't matter."

He lets roots recede.

***

His mental condition haven't improved. Why should he care? Why everyone is so fixated on his well-being? Medical charts and even more evaluations, he's been prodding sunken eyelids for long time, until the medics come and sew those shut.

"You crashed on one soldier pill," ANBU medic expained, taking measures. He hums to himself, takes notes in chart. 010886 had hit the growth spurt, before the cave. He had gained three inches before his growth stopped, in period of two years. Snake said the chakra inhibitors used instead of sealing jutsu made test subject unable on advancing in height. "Freak."

He flipped a bird at medic. His eyelids are sore from performed surgical procedure, it has no sense. He doesn't like the stitches, what's the point of sealing those shut if he has no seeing eye?

(Propably because none of eye transfer attempts have been successful so far. Because Obito is rejecting anything foreign to his chakra system. How come he haven't rejected his own grafts yet?)

They have theory for this one as well, his sensory chakra developed. 010886 haven't been mentioned as sensor before, not even briefly, or having skills in this direction. During his time in ANBU research facility, the guards have confirmed, he's a sensor. His body develops different kind of behaviour, depending of chakra patterns, he reacts poorly to people he doesn't know. Fairly acquintated with Ibiki, who is able to perform hours long evaluations on 010886. Boy's sensory abilities were greatly augmented by Hashirama Senju cells.

First Hokage had abilities of Sage, to balance himself with natural energy and use it as his own.

Forced isolation doesn't do well for Obito.

He needs to be released soon.

***

Obito gets packed in less than five minutes, in one medium size bag. Door are open and few ANBU, skeleton crew compared to one he sensed before, watching him go. They're ready for anything, chakra compressed in coils, easy to access, easy to release and act at any moment. Except they didn't.

Obito doesn't look back.

No-one is waiting for him outside.

You were dead to the world for years, what you've been expecting anyway?


	9. First kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Kakashi, sitting on tree- kissing! Back to main plotline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be posted in 2-3 week intervals.

He draws kunai at the nearest chakra source, chakra source does same.

"Little Cousin!" he exclaimed, Itachi Uchiha gives him prolonged look. Obito isn't on feeling fabulous day. Shaggy hair hasn't seen much brush today. Instead of eyepatch he's wearing headband, cloak dusted from mission. Clan symbol on back - rightful Uchiha. Mikoto and Fugaku kid is his maternal cousin. He's still a cute brat, too much of maturity for his age. Obito remembers when they've been practicing at same spot and it's been shortly before Kannabi. He has been Chuunin, exercising by himself. "You sure are grown a lot. Already done with Academy?"

For once at least.

He's going to make chuunin soon.

"It was you on the river bank," marks of prodigy in Itachi are disturbing. So much for vague shittalking. Outside Konoha and Clan District Obito had no contact with living Uchiha, ANBU mission rooster is quite demanding. "Father says you shouldn't have been blamed for your choices, but some people think otherwise. What have you done to earn name of traitor?"

"They're narrow-minded fools," Obito walked past Itachi, voice anger-laced. "You've already figured it out, I suppose. Only pair of Sharingan can unleash their true power. My friend lost an eye because of me. All I've done is to compensate him. He's my family, my pack. If anything, they've already lost any chance to bribe me back."

Sometimes Uchihas forget they're more just the clan. Such a shame they don't share Itachi point of view.

"I have been spotted by eight year old," and already not helping his sour mood. Itachi had to see Mangekyou pattern. Living with a genius isn't easy: he should have known. Because Itachi is a prodigy son of Fugaku. Academy records are impressive, the top of year, showing proficiency in Jounin level techniques. Another genius by other side of training field, discusses something with ninken. At age of eight he pissed his pants trying to pass the tests. Accepted due vacancy. Maybe it's nothing wrong with him not spotting an assassin and found by genin.

"So what?" Hatake shrugged, watching him sitting miserably on log and growing sad Mokuton saplings. "Are you positive we have only Mangekyou in Konoha?"

We. For a moment Obito heart skipped a beat. Our. Not yours, our eyes, power split in half. Growing as shinobi together, he haven't considered another Mangekyou users. To be honest, he doesn't want anyone to come through awakening trauma.

"From my experience, we're the only ones," he prodded growing sprout with his pale fingertips, with small nudge of them saplings sprouted. Obito had truly green thumb.

"Then midget-size betrayed you once again, Raven," ninkens scattered, Icha Icha book back in place, underground tendrils emerged from the ground. They clash, faces hidden under porcelain masks. Sharingan gives him murderous look, as they exchanged blows tirelessly. Now resolving to hand to hand combat.

"The moon doesn't care for barking dogs," hide your ass. "Asshole."

***

It doesn't take Owl long to find out about failed assassination attempt.

Delivered corpse was in perfect condition, not accounting in gaping hole in chest.

"Your boys sure know how to make sure the investigation team blame on Ghost Duo," Orochimaru cooed, looking at Owl from lab table, pouring oily substance from one bottle to another. Most corpses they bring are stabbled like that, Hound signature move. Raven traps the victim and Hound gives lethal blow. They usually take turns. Raven prefers short to mid range, luring close enough for direct stab. With Raven space-time techniques, they're impossible to track down. Except oblivious, Team Ro was there.

"Have you found tongue mark?"

"It's not like he's going to spill any beans. Warhawk had more skilled agents to dispose."

"Where's the second one?"

Golden eye gave him cold once-over of predator. They got him. He's already done dissecting the corpse.

"Why do you care so much?" five-year old asked him about sense of live, sometime ago. There's any. "You old fool."

Owl just left space filled with death and other things.

***

You should hang out with people. So both of them do.

They're mainly other ANBU agents and it doesn't take Obito long to notice looks he and Kakashi get passing by Uroichi Dango Shop.

Uroichi Dango Shop serves delicious dango dumplings and sweet azuki paste. Favourite meeting spot of their former classmates, conveniently placed of main Konoha street corner. That's perfect place meant for having good dinner and for spying purposes too, since when he rates dango shops by their strategically planned localisation?

"Come join us on some sweet dumplings!" Gai. Raidou. Genma. Asuma. Kurenai. Obito tugs Kakashi's shoulder, maybe they should really start bonding with their own classmates. Come on, dango is really nice idea. What if they keep consider them stuck-up assholes, who doesn't even spare a passing glance since they have been branded? He kept his own tattoo hidden, Kakashi too.

Hatake hesitates for one second too long. Invitation turned down, another time, Obito wonders if Kakashi ever is going to let anyone in and steps on Kakashi next footstep. Half a heartbeat before. Glances, the pity, it's almost like Kakashi is in rush to die, losing a teammate sure leaves hole in your heart. Fucking Asuma, a literal windhole. Mask that hides a heart.

Kakashi gives strangled sound and makes eye contact with Obito. Shorter ninja inclines his head towards dango shop, crowd of friends inside, it's too late to break initiated eye contact and Obito grins, as they turn back after a few steps. Kakashi and Obito are walking side by side, shoulder by shoulder. Not holding hands already? You're emanating with good couple vibes.

He sees happy Obito. Happy Obito is a blessing.

***

Once a week, or twice a months, he drags Kakashi to hang out with different people than ANBU. Don't get him wrong. Fellow shadows are great, young dorks and old sadists like their Captain, not even one bearing similiar mindset, but change is nice. Change of perspective is necessary.

Raven and Hound from Team Ro are honing ANBU formations. Public show. No, these dorks aren't using Sharingan today. Usually Team Ro doesn't give public ANBU formations performances. They're fun to watch, masked companions are sharing their bento lunch. They call young duo Forest Spirit and Hell Hound. Today not lucky to witness limber lumber of Forest Spirit and Hell Hound electrifying performance. Team Ro is one of highest ANBU ranking, Team Mu is few steps behind. Ranking and whole who's best competition is officials and Team Leaders thing.

"Go get him!"

"On your left!"

Swipes of blades got more brutal, they're quite popular. Who wouldn't like to challenge one of ANBU finest?

"They're really good."

Small nod of approval, and the spot is empty.

ANBU is more about teamwork than be useful tool. Once again, after hours long or formations and katas practice and just some awkwardness, sitting in bar to have nighttime snack, that's not true. Obito doesn't remember who walks who home.

Tool and nothing more, for Obito really it doesn't matter, as far they're by each other side.

***

Obito didn't want to stay inside old living place. Lord Third gave him the keys and address, it's social flat. Existing in the register.

In meantime they get new one, move out and Obito loves watching sunrises, surrounded by sleeping dogs. It's home. It's safe.

***

It's not easy. It's walk on the park, missions or common training sessions, without Capitan presence looming over them. Demons come back pretty often.

"I don't care what people say," he never did. Cold blooded Kakashi.

Weapons in hand. Their path is riddled with corpses. Scarlet red footprints. Obito sometimes springs moss, it's dark beet hue. They walk past fading images of dead.

Their hands extended towards them.

Rin is crying blood on the sidelines.

Gai, to lure Kakashi back into youthful competitions.

Blue light of Chidori, noise of thousand birds.

Obito is crushed, in agony, fully blind. Blood is seeping from Rin chest, Gai glassy look, unseeing eyes. Everyone close to him had pretty low survival rate. Gaping hole in chest and wide, scarlet smile.

Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi. KAKASHI!

He's clinging to ninken, shaking, both Sharingan and native eye going wide. Red doesn't come off and fur is also stained, all reddish, pink tint to it.

Red doesn't come off. It's been a few weeks since they switched living places. Them?

Someone's else hand hold his wirst, prying it out of way of direct strike to heart. Them? Someone's else by sink, obscuring his Sharingan, aching from every image he saw. It's gentle and safe, scarred face coming in view, slate grey uniform and ANBU mask strapped to belt.

"Raven," suddenly he's out of breath. Obito sends some soothing chakra down their connection, their chakra frequences are resonating, until reaching balance. "Obito."

Out of words, he's grazing black eyepatch. Obito fingers are still tingling from elecricity discharged from Chidori, but Obito doesn't mention it. Nightmare, death and gore on his hands. There's both of them, sharing similar fate.

"It's me," he leans in, not too close, not to scare Hatake. Hound easily switches from vunerable to predator mode. "I'm here. Not gonna leave you."

"Obito, I-" Hatake is so bad with words, it took Obito so damn long to realize so. "..."

"No, you don't have anything to say about it," he's smiling, pulling scars.

"Chakra disruption?"

"I got it from Kushina-san book about seals and anathomy courses. Haven't got a chance yet to pair it against someone skilled as you. Hatake pulls his fingers away from Obito's face. "It's tickly."

For a moment their fingers intertwined, of Obito's Mokuton hand and his own, graced by spreading lines of lightning marks. Hatake gets rest of his gear and they choose secluded, remote area, to submerge themselves in intense fight, go with kill. Give everything you got and more.

***

"Kushina-san is pregnant," week before her due date Minato calls both of them to office. Past few weeks they were given assigments related to crossing Kushina path, additional guards assigned. Kushina-san is Jinchuuriki for Nine-Tailed Fox. Obito goes absolutely still, frozen by fear, mortified by memory of Rin. Rin dies as Jinchuuriki of Three-Tailed Turtle, due Madara's failed attempt of bringing Obito into his side.

Mokuton can bind a Bijuu so does Sharingan. Madara carefully crafted him as weapon, tool powerful enough to stop Bijuu. Maybe that's far-fetched conclusion, he doesn't know what Madara plans had to do with Bijuu, such massive chakra creatures. Dreamland utopia needs enormous energy to exist, but it doesn't make sense for Obito. Tailed Beasts and their hosts are considered as warfare. That's why Kushina doesn't leave Konoha, despite being exceptional Jounin. Twice a week, when he's not on mission rooster, caligraphy and sealing lessons are taking place. He kept an eye on her.

"We're dismissed for this week from mission rooster," by his side, Obito is crying silent tears. Kakashi pulls him into close embrace and Minato assigns them as part of Due Date squad.

***

Futon mattress is spacious enough for cuddly dog pile, Kakashi and Obito buried underneath, tangled mess of furry limbs and eight drooling ninken, but Obito doesn't mind that one at all. Since failed assassination attempt, it's dog pile. Hatake sleeps like child in presence of him and dogs, they're best safety measure ever, better than arrays of carefully etched seals. Usually it's Kakashi who sneaks out of bed before alarm goes off, but today morning it's Obito. His head filled with dark thoughts, he uses Kamui to leave fluff pit, Bull's eye cracked open, one member taking a leak, safety ensured, one scent less, back to sleep.

The catch is, Obito doesn't have to use bathroom, while he's running solely on Senju cells living force.

ANBU sure are paranoid. Bed placed under window, three possible routes for assassins: main door, window and balcony door. Obito shoves his paranoid persona in remote edge of mind, enjoys tingle of nicotine on tongue. Kakashi comes five minutes later.

"Owl called us Minato-sensei pupils one day. That's not true. Minato doesn't have soft spot for us," he shared cigarette stub with Hatake. "If I'd turn evil and Yondaime went in my way, he wouldn't have mercy on me. I'd expect same of you," Kakashi spew cigarette out and pulled Obito into closer embrace, chin resting on his right shoulder. "I have been living on good things way too long. What if they're going to be over soon, end in tragedy?" Hatake listens to his heartbeat, to ridiculous ramble coming from his mouth.

"Obito, you're not the only one worrying yourself sick over Kushina-san," he tugs greasy strand of hair. "Come, you're the only one with Mokuton, Minato trusted you enough to allow us into protection. There's no time nor place for 'what-ifs' scenarios. Think about it like a mission," beside him, Obito made a deep inhale. It's okay. Kakashi lays soft kiss on his jaw, Obito cranes his head up for proper kiss into lips. Despite being called boyfriends and married couple, they're roommates. No acts of intimacy. Damn it, Kakashi tastes really good. Lowers himself few inches for better reach of scarred lips. These are awkward and funny, leaving more salivia than he should. Obito really should take more seduction classes.

***

Obito is looking at village below. It's pretty common for people to come here and think, on stone ledge, faces carved into mountain side. Tomorrow evening, Kushina will be giving birth to Naruto.

Obito couldn't shake out the feeling of incoming calamity.

Space next to Minato head is empty. Godaime Hokage. The first Uchiha Kage. Rin would love it. His sisters insisted on him to pursue dream of breaking the cycle. Rin is dead, as dead and cold are twins. The cycle, yeah. There haven't been any ANBU Uchiha before, none Obito is aware of. The Council never once offered hat to an Uchiha. Uchiha were a part of founding truce and Konoha along with Senju. Forming party where responsibility were divided into two: Senju external, Uchiha internal matters, cue Konoha Military Police Force. There are borders not to trespas. It's a miracle he had gotten the tattoo.

"Let's practice together," Kakashi with means only known to him, digged into Madara versus Hashirama fight stories. Gather intel analyze the facts and get back with best strategy. Plenty of time to prepare. Kakashi reaches towards him and together they head to training field. They sit till dawn by cups of tea and coffee, preparing and planning together for Kushina childbrith.

It's another dream or glimpse of the future?

Moonlit night, full moon and tranquil morbid silence. Kyuubi rising above village, nine tails wide spread. Minato gets in his way, so does Kushina. In the end Kyuubi stabs them. In the end he doesn't even care. Cold efficent ruthlessness is the thing he's afraid the most. It's almost like he followed path choosen by Madara, since the very beginning meant to be expendable pawn.

Obito wakes up trembling and crying. Chest constricted, it's almost like cursed tag wasn't removed by sensei. His chest hurts in very specific manner, this is very bad.

Hands shaking when he unraveled morphine syringe, popped out protective cap. Half of dose, back to Hashirama Wooden Dragon. Hashirama subdued the Kyuubi with Mokuton. Again, he practices until the noon. Chasing the literal wooden dragon.

Limber lumber doesn't bent to his will when he's practicing alone. Standing under waterfall, both hands clasped, summoning, forming chakra and shaping into dragon. It's the fear, not morphine dulling his senses. It's primary fear which prevents him for moulding Senju chakra into perfect shape. He slides into Raven persona and wooden dragon rises above the waterfall then suddenly dispelled. Obito, you dumbass. Apparently Hashirama's technique took more chakra than he estimated. Apparently he drained himself trying to stabilize the shape. Pool of chakra almost empty, a grave mistake. Any shape would do all he needs it's to replenish his reserves.

Empty, dragon-shaped husk rises again. There's brimming in sunlight, empty husk of snake skin. Obito thinks about soft, luscious lips pressed against his own. Damn, that kiss was good. To stabilize his newest Mokuton creation he drains living energy from earth, little creatures on river creek and grass next to him withers, yellow and dead, drought of any life. Obito cuts the connection immediately, dispelling the husk for good. Anyways, he had learned nothing today.

***

"I'm not doing it wrong," big child sulked, patterns and sealing charts on the table. Kushina gave Obito more fuinjutsu lessons, but today they were stuck on caligraphy. There's no point of having Sharingan wide open to make perfect copy of patterns if Obito failed to understand meaning hidden behind those. No Sharingan until you got caligraphy right.

Owl forces him to rewrite reports and practice caligraphy, but Hound isn't any better. They're definitely not favourite of Desk Shinobi. Pregnant Kushina is such slave-driver.

"Stop with that look, Obito," she leaned forward, poking his scarred cheek. "You shouldn't rely too much on your Sharingan. It could hinder you."

That's not easy seal. It's nothing like Obito ever saw before. With his sensory chakra he could guess some parts of it, then it had multiple layers, chakra lines intertwined in eight places. That's an masterpiece. He refocused on ink brush, while Kushina emptied her bowl of ramen.

"I can sense his lifeforce too," Obito says with a smile, stroking a brush against paper.

"He's a boy. We've decided the name, you know."

Naruto. The fishcake. Obito tastes this name. Golden Yondaime is known from a bit off names for a jutsu. So they were serious after all. Then, Kushina loves ramen. Naming your firstborn after something person cherish and love is okay. Brush slid down the paper.


	10. The calamity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito makes mistakes. Sasuke is cute. Naruto is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline thing since I'm not sure it's mentioned before: Naruto is born 3 years after the Rin's death. Kakashi and Obito are at the same age (17). Sasuke is few months old. Canon timelines are really confusing so I set this one for this thing purposes.

Obito keeps visiting her grave. Their apartment is littered with sealing ninjutsu patterns, with half-finished notes.

It's almost like Kakashi making pathetic excuses in front of the Monument Stone. Since he's alive, his name should be removed. No, they say he's a real hero. Real hero, duh. So name stays. It couldn't be helped.

He's back from the training session, dressed in top tank and standard issue pants. He's the only visitor right now. Being relieved on his ANBU duties for now feels strange. He has too much free time. Maybe he's over thinking time of Kushina labour. Nothing bad could happen.

He wondered how does it feel like to become a parent. He had siblings, appearance of new person in the world is life changing. Now, they're dead. Obito is physically unable to reproduce, even if his genetics is just fine (with low strain of madness). Be a father? She was only one he ever considered to bond with. He feels his shoulders are heavy from the weight placed upon them.

"Kushina-san is going to give a birth soon," he had tucked hands in his pockets, lowering himself into a crouch on the level of gravestone. "Minato sensei is going to be a father. After everything that forced out your demise, I am afraid, Rin. I am afraid someone else will pry my last family from me. Like hell I am going to allow it to happen. I keep wondering, what if not?"

Madara had leashed Kyuubi by the power of the Sharingan. Hashirama wooden dragon and Uzumaki Mito stopped fox. But the fox is malicious spirit? Obito knew how much forced detention affected him. Maybe Kyuubi is similar case.

 

***

 

Kushina stopped by Rin's place for awhile today. She knew Obito was there before: tidy gravestone, fresh flowers inside the vase. Flowers had tint of Mokuton chakra to it, small patches of green moss where Obito open-toe sandals made contact with ground. Kakashi came here pretty often, too. Rin's death was great loss to everyone in Konoha and her dear Minato still hold a certain amount of guilt, fastest man alive failed his students. Obito and Kakashi didn't seem to blame their sensei for it. Obito and Kakashi, even after few years, have been affected by loss of Rin the most.

No amount of beating them senseless into proper state of mind would suffice. They need to heal.

Naruto under her heart, he will change everyone life. This child, radiant as sunlight inside her, could bring them back into light from shadows of ANBU. Obito would make a great sensei for her son.

Minato assigned her ANBU guard. Hound and Raven. Hound watched the perimeter of Konoha cementery. Kushina lingered by Rin's grave a little longer, as Obito today morning.

Later, Kushina meet Mikoto on streets of Konoha. They were friends? Kushina and Mikoto were wishpering to each other, baby boy in Mikoto arms.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she greeted baby boy, napping inside his mother arms. "He's so cute."

When they grow up, Sasuke and Naruto will be classmates. Sasuke looks so cute he could be mistaken for a baby girl. Obito briefly mentioned his meeting with Itachi, days after failed assassination attempt, cradling baby boy in his arms. Itachi's younger brother and their sensei son.

Kushina and Mikoto share a look, a promise. Their children will grow up together, as classmates. As friends, just like Kakashi and Obito.

***

 

"I saw Sasuke today," Hound casually mentioned later on, getting rid of his ANBU uniform. Raven looked at him confused, wearing nothing but underpants and sleeveless top.

"Sasuke?" he echoed faintly, hanging laundry outside. "Who's Sasuke?"

"He's Itachi Uchiha younger brother," he was on guarding duty today. You didn't know they're friends, Mikoto and Kushina? Obito shook his head, done with last piece of wet clothing. Ninkens were sleeping in their dog beds, Kakashi sank in furpit.

Yeah, sure. He's better off the clan drama.

Family ties are important, Father would tell him. For Uchiha, family may come before Konoha. Obito doesn't recognize his clan as true family anymore. Family is more than blood ties. ANBU is his true family. Home is where Kakashi is. He doesn't even have summoning contract with ninneko or birds of prey, as usual Uchiha.

Then, Fugaku gave him scroll with secret Mangekyou techniques. Shared a piece of intel otherwise Obito wouldn't get.

Part of him is still wondering, what does Clan Leader expect in return?

 

***

 

Darkness is leering at him.

You have been wrong, Obito.

He can feel that one with every fiber of his being. That's not Swirly who brought him right in time and place to see Rin's last moments. That's not White Zetsu, mindless minions of Madara. He thought they were gone.

Darkness is leering at him.

Obito stares into void and void stares back.

Last renmant of Madara's will isn't gone.

What if he's the only one to notice their presence?

Orochimaru underground lab is true snake lair. With Captain they visited places like that (he just wants to forget things he had seen there), he had been in one for almost a year. He should be used to it by now.

Obito is sure they had feigned fake reports including that one, prolonged hospital stay, any of existing reports included series of experiments. Forbidden experiments, under guise of detention.

Did Hokage knew and approved this one?

Raven descended deeper in hell, long braid swinging from side to side, to pair of golden eyes.

Orochimaru still makes something inside him twist and shudder. There's no malice in Snake Sannin, he couldn't find one today.

"You seem troubled, Raven."

He's been called Obito-kun before. He takes that one into account. As three of Sannin, he looks really young. Miraclous mix of both Sharingan and Mokuton always piqued sneaky snake interest. Obito falls two years before, back in time. It's much like pointilisms, few steps back to enjoy larger picture.

"Not by you," the things you know. About Madara. "You've been expecting me."

Smile he received sends shiver down his spine.

"I'm here to help you, Obito-kun," it's rude to keep guest waiting on the corridor, so Obito follows Orochimaru in silence. "I'd knew you will start asking questions, soon or later. Since you've found out, what do you need to know?"

"Second assassin," he said finally. "Things left behind in morgue reports."

Orochimaru didn't even flinch. He's not expecting him though, Snake Sannin face can be like a mask. Hatake Kakashi is like a open book compairing to Orochimaru, living with Kakashi Hatake for over a year and he's displaying wider array of emotions. Obito knows what to look for, small details of emotions filtering through that detached, nonchalant appearance. Who is he to compare between Orochimaru and Kakashi?

"This place you call Mountain Graveyard is empty. Razed to the ground. There's no chance anything of that sort could escape. That's unlikely."

Maybe he should have asked Minato instead. He's blundering fool with no self-persevation sense when he opens his mouth.

He'll get it. Nothing left behind, just read closer between lines.

"I assume you know who might've send an assassin to trespass secured area, judging by corpse delivered here," he takes a seat and it's bold statement.

"You lack an authority to receive that kind of information. Have you received clearance from Captain?"

His jaw set, chakra ready to flare through optic nerve. Obito stops right here, from unleashing the Sharingan. What if omnious power behind the assassination attempt may strike back again, at their weakest moment? Recognize, arrange proper conditions, strike, eliminate.

"You're hiding lot of things," it's thousand years too early for him to speak like that to Snake Sannin. "At least drop me a hint."

"Only because you're magnificent, living relic. Senju and Uchiha," golden eyes shift, sleeve ripped by Mokuton. Obito stiffens, catching sight of clear sign of his uncontrolled anger he let slip. "Does this happen often?"

He seems concerned.

"Only when I'm tired of playing games."

Something unnamed crinks in golden, snake eyes before disappearing.

"Your Kakashi is safe. Do you want know more? Just one, little thing in return," keep Kakashi out of this. Of course. Obito nods eagerly.

"Your assassin had nothing to do with omnious presence. He was ROOT operative," Orochimaru looks way too young for his age, Obito had decided. "There's been something more behind Madara. It's ancient, more ancient than Sage of Six Paths. Tea?"

Obito nodded, dumbfounded.

"What do you want in return?"

"A little favour. Keep our meeting in secret," Obito sipped his tea. It won't be a secret long enough, he's gotten grab on report describing section of mangled corpses of their unlucky assassins. Not mangled, Kakashi had reacted according to his instincts. The one who fucked things up is him.

"You're safe."

 

***

 

Bitter taste of nicotine clears his mind, easing headache. Not if your mask has hole to stick cigarette inside without removing it. Obito spits out stub.

Maybe coming to Orochimaru wasn't the best idea. Orochimaru, Danzou and ROOT. Something older than Sage of Six Paths. That's useful bit of information, something credible to start with.

For once, no questions asked. How painted mask, tattoo and full ANBU gear can make things easier. Agent 010886 asking for access to forbidden, ancient scrolls. It's maybe foolish of him to make it official, maybe he's abusing his position for personal reason. No questions asked. He doesn't have an entire week to work his way through seals placed inside archives.

"Raven."

It's time.

"Older than Sage of Six Paths?" he asked, as they were rushing through Kamui dimension.

"Moon Princess, but that's only a folk tale."

"I suppose we've been watched," Obito jaw set, something heavy in his chest. "I can sense a presence similar to Zetsus, much more omnious. I... don't know where they are. Sensei... he doesn't know."

"Should tell him-"

Gloved hands touched hilts of swords upon their arrival, Hound waved a signs towards team. Twin Sharingans were shining in darkness, shared chakra filling their pathways as they made their way towards partition area. Only two wives, several ANBU, Kushina and Minato.

Today is October 10th.

 

***

 

Minato eyes can be that ice cold or filled with worry. Take your positions. Protect the barrier, not even a cockroach dares to slip past it. Take your positions at inner circle.

Kushina is pale, surrounded by mid-wifes, Biwako and the one Raven doesn't recognize. It's actually the first time he gets to experience hours long partition and sense huge strain on redhead. They come to the world in pain, live in pain and leave in pain, he let treacherous thoughts inside his head. Are they watched? Waves of chakra, foreign chakra against seal on her stomach.

This one is masterpiece keeping demonic chakra away.

"You better stay put, Kyuubi!" does Tailed Beast even have a name?

His vision blurred for a second, he saw seal pattern fading away, letters bulging into twisted, thick darkness.

Obito is ready to chase it, take a chance to get leering darkness and destroy it, even if he has no wonder how. Then, presence disappears. Seal is corrupted and Naruto isn't even outside, he's stopped in his tracks by Hound disapproving flare of chakra.

Kyuubi doesn't intend to stay put, scorching red chakra is leaking through corrupted seal, and almost distant roar, fox-shaped head, setting themselves free.

Branches are extending, rustling and Obito founds himself inside someone's else mindscape.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

"Obito, you-"

"I shouldn't be here, Kushina-san..." you're giving birth. The seal is corrupted. "It's my duty to be here, stand my ground."

Last time someone's seal was corrupted, it was with Rin. He's going to assure Kushina delivers baby safely and no-one dies. Until this day, never again.

Fox haven't seen an Uchiha since days of Madara Uchiha. That one was slightly different, having something in common with Madara's chakra. As well Hashirama Senju, when latter used dragon trunk head to bind him. Whatever those ugly humans haven't changed at all, pinning down like monsters, last time they got Isobu and sealed inside girl. She died, too.

Isobu is getting reborn, they're not better. Killing their own kin, disgusting creatures. Yet, they dare to call themselves masters of the world, trying to bind anything and anyone worth of power to their will. They destroy everything that refuses to bend knee to their ultimate will.

"Stand your ground?" fox sneered. "Last time I've seen an Uchiha his chakra was more corrupted than my own. All humans are the same. How come you're not trying to use me for your own ends as Madara Uchiha? You have no wonder how I hate those eyes, well- eye."

Uchiha Madara isn't a one person.

It's a concept of someone who knows falsehoods of reality. Uchiha Madara is a person who selflessly walks down the path, igniting red moon, red moon of dreamland world of peace. Uchiha Madara is a saviour.

No. No. Uchiha Madara is liar.

"You can hate all you want, Kyuubi. I'm just here to assure her safety," kind and scary Uzumaki, weakened, with corrupted seal. He has no time to bargain with Kyuubi but Kushina-san had Tailed Beast inside her for long time. She and Minato, they know what to do. All he can do is hold down huge fox for a second. Sharingan could help. "We can't let you free. You hold too much dangerous power. Besides... she's only family I have left."

Uchiha Madara isn't a one person.

"You're an Uchiha."

"I was born onto Uchiha, but family is more than blood," Kushina chakra is steady, Minato is working on seal. Obito hears distant cry. It's not Kyuubi. It's the newborn son of Kushina and Minato.

"You're too soft, boy."

It's a concept of someone who knows falsehoods of reality. Uchiha Madara is a person who selflessly walks down the path, igniting red moon, red moon of dreamland world of peace. Uchiha Madara is a saviour.

"I have a name. Uchiha Obito. Does Tailed Beast have a name?"

"We do. But humans are unworthy of those."

No. No. Uchiha Madara is liar. For Obito Uchiha everyone who uses and corrupts young souls for their own ends is disgusting as Madara Uchiha.

Maybe he's just a coward. Maybe getting away from Madara was the biggest of small acts of courage he could muster. Ever.

"Obito, that's okay. Naruto is here."

"Naruto..." he repeated, softly. Ah, the newborn. They were serious about naming their firstborn after the fishcake, then. "Are you okay, Kushina-san?"

She nods and pulls him into close embrace. "Thank you, Obito. I'm sure Rin would be happy, too. She was an amazing young woman. I miss her too."

Could it be Kushina visiting Rin grave that day before? Could it be dark presence Kyuubi, not last leftover of Madara's will? Obito feels like crying, he lets ugly sob and clings to her closer, sharing body heat, from such proximity he could feel seal, already done by Minato. It's over.

 

***

 

When he appears by sensei and Hound side, bright light blinds him a little. Seal on Kushina stomach was the same he was trying to copy without his Sharingan. Now the pattern is re-done. It seems similar, but better.

Hound looks at him, your Mangekyou is still active. Since when? He doesn't recall bringing it up, slids optical chakra away. He had used his eye against the Kyuubi. Naruto, in warm blankets, embraced by his mother. Mid-wives are checking Kushina state, she's smiling at Hokage.

"Thank you, Minato. Thank you for everything."

Flickering shadows casted by soft light concealed them, as both of ANBU moved back into darkness.

 

***

 

Kushina and Naruto are safe. Terror is over. Obito finally caught a trail of omnious force he had sensed before. Everyone is safe and sound. Obito replaced himself with Mokuton clone, it won't take too long. Past weeks it has been that one darkness leering at him, Raven can recognize it. He senses it, albeit on another level than sensor-type shinobi. Those are distant echoes of something familiar, just like half forgotten memories of lost paradise.

Raven chases that one, flicker of familiar energy. Doesn't matter traveling across the Fire Country might take a bit longer. He can sustain a clone for enough to deal with danger and make way home before anyone even notices his absence.

Technically, he's not leaving line of duty.


	11. It's Not Over Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is making bad decisions. For good reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after Naruto birth. Sorry, Black Zetsu, it's nothing personal. I've always wanted to make someone whoop your ass.

He's not leaving line of duty. Technically. Everything is relatable, orders weren't that specified. Damn, since when he started to take a shit about orders?

Right now, Raven doesn't care. He has job to do.

Darkness is here and Obito has to use Kamui to close distance between both of them.

Unseen enemy is leering at him.

Obito can sense that omnious presence with every fiber of his being.

**I'd knew you'll be back. What have you done to GuruGuru?**

Now Obito understands. They were like a hive, all Zetsus, and Swirly, too. GuruGuru is gone, but shared mental space remained and something inside it is calling Obito, echoing and resonating within. Something inside it, last ounce of Madara's malicious will.

"Why would someone like you care, mindless Madara's minion?"

**Madara minion? No, he has bigger ambitions than serving old man. Their goals intertwined a bit, that's all. No, the darkness is leering at him. He's ancient. He's divine being, more than puny mortals. He's the land itself.**

Madara? So old man weren't the mastermind? No. Lies, blatant lies. He's not going to let his guard down. He's frantically scanning for presence that made itself known during Kushina's birth. He wouldn't let that sinister being do as he pleases. Ancient or not, older than Bijuu, it doesn't matter. This malevolence ends today. The presence is gone.

**You've done well, cockroach. You were a total failure and hinder in our great scheme, but you've exceeded my hopes.**

"Hopes? Just what do you want?"

**There's nothing more you can do about it. Even if you advance one step, you cannot redo. I'll be always miles ahead of any of you, pests.**

The presence is gone, darkness swallowing him, pitch-black substance sticking to his boots. He jumped away from murky water, then whetever he went, darkness was welling on the ground. It took physical form. It was grinning and presented chakra signature more sinister than Kyuubi. He should use Mangekyou on fox to get more knowledge, knowledge was power. Use Mangekyou on fox for his own purposes? Who is he?

He's not Uchiha Madara. Besides, saving Kushina and Naruto was more important than trying to leash fox with visual prowess.

That fucker is here. Right here.

**How nice, you walked right into my trap. After all, you're still predictable fool. Do you blame us for Rin?**

"Rin!" Obito hesitated for first time. That's the vunerability he's accounting for. Sticky darkness got him, pinned to the ground. He couldn't breathe. He could feel the leech trying to take over his mind, spreading through chakra coils and turn into mindless pawn.

Maybe he could give up. Maybe he should just close his eye and sleep. Sleep, eternally sleep by Rin's side. Rin is alive in this world, so is his family. World of peace. World of love. World of victors.

No more fighting. Everything is already fixed.

You could be Hokage. You could rest, finally put your weapons down. Sleep, eternally dreaming.

It's blackwater and young ANBU is drowning, drowning, never reaching the surface.

No rest for the wicked.

He's not allowed to sleep. Not allowed to rest.

Not allowed to forget. Never forget, never forgive.

Obito clings to his love. Kakashi. It is real and strong. Push that abomination away from his chakra system, free your mind. He slides back into Raven.

**You've done exactly what expected of you, cockroach.**

Somewhere inside pockets he found explosive tags, and ignited them. The heaviness on his chest was gone, Raven retreated into Kamui dimension, his ears ringing. Skin burned a little, was it corrosive pitch black substance or heat from explosion? World swayed and gone blurred for a moment. He has run low of time to finish tough motherfucker once for all. Seal before his Mokuton Clone left behind with Kushina and others will disappear, before they can get alarmed. Fix it? He had already fixed it. He's the one responsible for whole mess, it's his duty to deal with it by himself. Take guy down and return to others.

He can try that one seal from Kushina belly.

He emerges from pocket dimension. Zetsu isn't there. Disappeared!

What a goddamn corward! Rin, her demise forced out by cruel world. Coldness of her lifeless frame. She was gone because of Zetsu vile schemes. Chakra inside his only remaining eye is hot, hot-.

Smouldering heat creeps under his skin. Those dark flames and Zetsu is unable to put them down. Cockroach is here, pulling all his chakra into desperate attempt to burn him alive. They hurt and they burn. Cockroach had more up in his sleeves, digging deep for more power. He drained his central chakra coils, now he's draining living force from his surroundings.

**Stupid! He can't be burn! He can't be subdued! He's divine being! He's land himself! His the son of Princess! All the chakra belongs to his Mother!**

Who's Mother? What is that fucker talking about?

The flames aren't gone, even if Zetsu leaves bits of his injured outer shell behind. Yes! Mangekyou is source of inextingushable black flames. Amaterasu?!

Blackwater erodes through cockroach chakra network. **Without chakra you're going to be helpless!**

Young ANBU sees red. His vision is blurred, is Zetsu gone? Escaped! If he can't burn Zetsu alive, he'll seal him and hide inside Kamui dimension. Obito knows only one seal powerful enough to hold down a Bijuu. Zetsu is more dangerous than Bijuu.

"Get out your hole!" once again, he outstretches his sensory chakra, but he's blind. Both Sharingan and sensory abilities doesn't work. "Who is Moon Princess?"

 **MOTHER!** How does that rat know about Mother?

"So it makes you lost prince?" Obito senses are gone. Obito senses are blind. He had cut away his chakra connection. GuruGuru. Swirly. Obito has Swirly's chakra and memories and knowledge. He calls them half remembered dreams. He's been dreaming them since he slipped past their reach. The hive mind used against them! Obito was their biggest failure. "You even lied to Madara!"

GuruGuru and Zetsu weren't created from Hashirama Senju clone. They were old, ancient old, more ancient than Madara. Even older than Sage. Obito isn't fully aware of truth, he's very, very close. It doesn't matter. Cockroach will die today.

**He's more than a prince. He's divine miracle. He's going to bring Mother back. He's going to bring reign of red moon back. What?**

Black flames weren't key to victory. He, a divine miracle, goddess offspring, bound to tree stump?

**Mother, please forgive me. Please don't be angry with me.**

Obito is out of breath. He's out of chakra to maintain his Mangekyou, to pull Black Zetsu inside pocket dimension. Oh dear, he had failed everyone.

"Rin..." she's smiling. I've been waiting for you, Obito!

Young ANBU passes out and back in safehouse wooden clone disappeared. Obito you reckless, goddamn, fool.

 

***

 

Ground is ravaged by flames, tendrils and explosive tags. He sealed inextingushable flames for further research. Whatever happened there, it was all Obito's doing. He was angry at his student, for leaving Kushina in wake of childbirth. Kushina and Naruto were safe. There was tree stump, with sealing pattern. Eight Triagrams? In perimeter of two meters from tree stump, area of devoid of any life form.

What was Obito doing thirty miles away from Konoha, doesn't matter. He left Wooden Clone in safehouse. He was expecting to come back before everyone else notices his sudden absence. He overestimated his abilities or underestimated an enemy. Unknown enemy, because Obito haven't informed anyone about his suspicions. It had something to do with Madara's minions.

He, Fugaku and Orochimaru haven't cleansed the place or an enemy had been more cunning.

Minato crouches by Obito's side and pulls porcelain mask away.

It's been an hour, judging from freshly congealed blood. It came from his Sharingan. Were black flames product of Sharingan, granted amidst the battle? He had to have a word of two with Fugaku. Except severe chakra drainage, Obito vitals seems to be fine. He doesn't like the fact Obito used his central core reserves. Central core chakra linked directly to heart.

No wonder he's unresponsive and unconscious.

Obito already recovered from one procedure performed directly on his heart, when Minato removed Madara's seal. He could recover from another one or not.

 

***

 

It's blackwater. Zetsu presence is like an acid, eroding through his skin, melting his way down the core.

It's blackwater and Obito is drowning. Drowning, never reaching the surface.

 

***

 

Obito should at least learn basic rules for safe-use of forbidden ninjutsu.

Minato meet Kakashi by Obito's hospital bed.

"Obito had displayed some kind of weird behaviour before, sensei. He was certain Kushina childbrith would be disastrous," Kakashi spoke. "He had been talking something about dreams, half-remembered dreams. Dreams or memories, he told me. I've been certain... he's been talking about Rin. We... we don't talk about Rin often. I... didn't know."

Minato sighed. Kushina delivered Naruto, who was growing fast, sleeping twenty hours at day and throwing tantrums when hungry. Or when one of tired parents managed to slip into blessed naptime. Kakashi weren't assigned to look over baby boy. Owl snatched him very soon, why is agent Raven on detention so long? Today, at last, Kakashi came down with mission report. Fugaku confirmed black flames were Amaterasu, a Mangekyou Sharingan ability. Orochimaru was able to determine what happened on remote edge of Land of Fire, where Obito had gone, chased a unknown source of energy. Unknown source of energy, a malicious ancient being, older than Sage. Obito had chased that one for thirty miles. Minato needs only Obito's tale to put all pieces together, but it seems an ANBU Uchiha fell right into mysterious Zetsu trap.

Obito sealed this one in piece of wood, using very similar seal to one Kushina has. Obito's usage of powerful sealing technique lacked balance between all eight parts of seal. That improptu, bastardized variant of Eight Triagrams. Such a irresponsible fool, facing great danger alone. He could have died. Eight Triagrams is evolving seal, it's very difficult seal to master. Kushina was giving Obito Fuinjutsu lessons, Obito had studied some Eight Triagrams charts before the Naruto's birth. Naruto is two weeks old, safe and sound.

"That's okay, Kakashi. You two are doing great," steel grey eye gave him disturbing look. "You two succeded."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Spare me that vague talk, sensei. Obito is in coma. He haven't woken up for two weeks. I can feel his chakra when I'm visiting him, it's strong as ever. Why he doesn't wake up?"

Hound was terrified. Terrified and angry with Obito being so reckless. For disappearing and trying to fix things on his own. He should've noticed something is off with Obito earlier. They're living together. They're sharing similar fate. Obito is trusting his chakra sensory perception too much. Obito should've known better than fell into such oblivious thing.

"Even Yamanaka weren't able to determine it, Kakashi. His overall condition is okay, he's stable but in deep slumber. Forcing Obito to wake up can do even more damage than giving him time. I assume you'd like to stay by his side."

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama."

They both know it's a blatant lie.

Team Ro had received summons, Kakashi leaves Konoha again. Still, Obito is the only one capable to reaching out to Hound and get past Kakashi's protective walls. Minato watches his student and wonders what is Obito dreaming about.

 

***

 

It's blackwater and Obito is drowning, drowning, never reaching the surface.

He's drowning in sea of half-remembered memories.

 

***

 

Somedays he's walking past Kakashi. They're fourteen again, in tranquil silence after the Kiri Slash. Somedays he's walking straight to Rin's corpse. Whenever he lives or dies in this world, it doesn't matter.

He had stopped this time.

Wrapped in gauze, on oxygen tube and several tendrils connecting him to machinery, agent Raven took first, sharp inhale of air. Heart fluttering in his chest, chakra rising in spikes enough to ring alarms. He doesn't wake up.

When medical staff is by his side, chakra levels are stable. Patient is stable, his condition haven't changed for week.

Obito walks past Kakashi, through puddle of blood and gore. Zetsu is singing childlish song into his ear.

Shall I wash my azuki beans? Or shall I grab a person to eat?

The only thing, he doesn't remember the dreams. Drug induced slumber is the only entrance towards that area of his mindscape. He had reached it few times during hospital stay, then it's gone.

Zetsu is singing childlish song into his ear.

Obito lingering here too long, hesitating twice: cradling Rin lifeless frame, gore seeping from her horrible wound, into puddle of blood, then into Kakashi. Reinforcements are coming!

GuruGuru urges Obito to go, but boy doesn't listen. Boy doesn't listen, chakra levels already delepted to nothingness. They had established connection between two of them, enforcing cursed tag should come easy.

Except it doesn't. Obito chakra levels won't allow seal to take full effect. Boy had used too much chakra.

What a failure.

GuruGuru enforces seal to take effect on Obito, fall back before anyone shows up. Minato? What was he doing here? Things aren't going as planned and Obito delibetarely gets weaker.

Unless GuruGuru is no more (stupid boy infused himself with Swirly life force) on one last desperate attempt to get free, struggling like caged bird. Overwhelming influence of cursed tag is broken and inhuman screeching can be heard, breaking tranquil silence of moonlit wasteland.

Golden Flash shouldn't have been here. They've made one fatal miscalculation.

Obito feels like he's been caught in a time loop. He can't advance. He can't redo.

It's just like as his prolonged detention.

How Kakashi is doing? Is Naruto okay? He wants to ask all those questions at once, but he can't break through thick layers of blackwater. Surface is no more. His chakra doesn't listen to him. He can open his mouth and articulate a question, but no noise leaves his scarred, parted lips.

 

***

 

ANBU are already paranoid. Owl and Monkey, gracious second in command, Hound follows them. You're mere weapon. An instrument of destruction. You're friend-killer. Cold-blooded Kakashi.

"We knew you could do much better than any of this miserable joke," vice-Captain mocked him, when they were done briefing, regarding their mission reports. He's relieved before the usual meeting for Captains and Vice-Captains. Hatake takes quick shower, dumps gear in locker room and makes his usual way into Konoha hospital, into ANBU wing. Guards let him in.

Hound can't shake out last words of his superior officer. Together with Obito they were great. When separated, not so much. Obito, you dumb shit. How come one couldn't do any good without another?

Chakra monitors everywhere, lines pinned to his pale, muscular chest.

"His condition is steady, not changed since day one," ANBU medic informed Hound. "For most part, his chakra circulation remains the same. No extra chakra activity."

Dozed off with painkillers. No known poisons detected.

It's eerie calmness coming from Obito's side. Medic was gone to fetch new patients before Hatake could ask him about Yamanaka's mental evaluation results. It's eerie calmness, last time they were like that was after ANBU Trials. Obito looks like Snow White princess from old folk fairytales, pale, raven-haired, unmoving.

Life isn't a fucking fairtale, and every princess received a kiss.

Obito isn't a princess but he's so goddamn beautiful Hatake couldn't help it but slide down his mask and kiss those dry, jagged lips. Obito's heart fluttered, chakra piqued and every chakra monitor rang an alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sublte foreshadowing for future (?) possible boys Susanoo combo. Kakashi has Tsukuyomi part and Obito has Amaterasu one. 
> 
> Actually, Team Ro members aren't nice.
> 
> You can say Black Zetsu is kinda (temporary) out of the picture - Obito sealed most of his presence and it would take our meddler awhile to get back into picture.


	12. Is today over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito hates hospitals. Owl just wants his operatives back. Minato is tired.
> 
> Takes place several weeks after Naruto birth.

"Kakashi?" he's in Konoha Hospital. Failed mission? No, no. Last thing he remembered was blackwater, swallowing him. Last thing he had done, a desperate attempt to bind that creepy motherfucker. He had used Kushina's sealing technique pattern. He has to leave, otherwise they're going to keep him strapped down to hospital bed. Kakashi lips taste so goddamn good after being drenched in blackwater, he doesn't want to break it.

Foreign chakra makes Kakashi stand down, Obito doesn't dare to open his eye. What if everything will disappear? What if he's just been in someone's else dream?

Sharingan doesn't lie. Red eye snapped open. Hound, ANBU medic (Rat? Fox? Snake?), Hokage itself.

Let's get it done and over with.

"Obito, you know what trust is about," Hokage gestured medics to leave, alarms already silenced. "Your orders were to stand your ground, not chase and engage an enemy. Thirty miles away. That's where we found you. You've blatantly disobeyed your mission directives and failed to inform your superiors about your recent findings."

"So what?" Obito disconnected some of the lines. "Is Kushina safe? Is Naruto okay?"

Something deep in Minato's chakra softened, so Obito takes that as yes. He can turn to his more serious mode in seconds. Obito doesn't want to have Minato as an enemy, his former sensei can be intimidating.

"I can remove you from ANBU, no right to return."

Kakashi growled at back of his throat, but Obito shook his head. Remove Obito, he'll leave too.

"Yet I though this debrief to be an easy one," he sank deeper into his hospital bed. "So you're positive I've been lured by omnious force to leave my ground and selfishly engaged myself into combat without informing any of you? I didn't want to engage any of you. I tried to bind that abomination into piece of wood."

"We've received it and took care of it."

Golden Yondaime. Sneaky Snake. Uchiha Clan leader. Their trio was doing incredible things. Most unlikely trio.

"You haven't sensed him? When Kushina-san seal was disrupted, rewritten as flawed one?" Sharingan can recall every moment perfectly. "He had disrupted Kushina seal- that damn motherfucker succeeded in separating us for a moment and that's all my fault. You haven't sensed him?"

Minato nodded. Obito cussed.

"Before I make you anwser for your actions, I want to know full story, Obito."

"Hokage-sama, you know what trust is about," young ANBU mirrored his former sensei words. "I had those crazy dreams. We've fought against each other, as enemies. I've been dreaming about a place where you and Kushina died, where Naruto is an orphan. I killed you. I've seen things I don't understand. They started to occur few weeks ago, when we've been assigned to look over Kushina. I'm already going crazy, I thought, when I sensed presence no-one else could. I trusted by sensory abilities too much. That one, was very similar to Zetsu. He was calling ancient Moon Godess 'Mother', but she's a myth."

"She was mother to Sage of Six Paths, Obito. There's no way anyone could live so long. Even Madara."

Obito shook his head. Why no-one believes him?

"You have been at his place, sensei?" Minato eyes were icy cold. "Remember, what trust is about."

Whenever Minato decided to reveal some details of Madara's fate, doesn't matter. Obito can wait. He can wait but all of sudden, his chakra feels more tired and heavy, almost sluggish. Minato is silent.

"They put an end to Madara's schemes, as well as his mindless minions," Kakashi told him instead, by his side. "Whatever it was you've managed to seal, it has no power to come back."

Obito didn't grace that one with answer. He was asleep, head on Kakashi's lap.

"I guess I'll stay here," Hatake doesn't dare to move. He touches Obito hair with tenderness, Minato haven't seen for long time. Or at all. Last mission reports from Owl aren't nice. Agent Hound shows recklessness and self-destructive behaviours. Since their assigment to ANBU, darkness around them got thicker. Both Obito and Kakashi have long way into the light.

Maybe Owl with his tendencies isn't the best one to lead squad of mentally scarred boys?

Owl is ex-ROOT agent. Monkey does everything Owl says. Owl is 3rd Vice-Commander.

They need more time away from ANBU. They should go out with classmates more. The rift is unseen, but palpable.

"I'll stay with you two," Minato clone stays in hospital wing. When they wake up, it's gone.

 

***

 

He has to find someone who believes him. Obito propped himself to seat. No lines, no IV, no tendrils connecting him with chakra monitors. Hospital wing is silent. He can feel fading presence of Minato and Kakashi. No wonder Hokage was pissed at him.

He put Naruto's live in danger. He disobeyed the orders, knowing the conseqences.

Seemingly, he hindered Black Zetsu and his plans.

At what price? His chakra feels strange, despite medic doesn't see anything wrong with it. Escape. He spent few more minutes making his bed, stuffing empty spot with two blankets he found, to make it appear occupied by very tired shinobi.

Good thing, socks were part of standard issue hospital gown. Obito silently leaves the room, outstretching range of his sensory chakra. It's slow and lazy, almost like he had lost his edge after month long rest. He doesn't dare to summon Sharingan, not yet. When nurses make ward round, he's on the ceiling. The worst part is get past sentries and security checkpoint. Maybe he should dress himself as nurse.

No, they're going to see past henge. Sharingan genjutsu isn't an option.

At least, he could use vents. Obito feels nauseous by thinking about narrow, cofined path to freedom. He's large enough to give a try. Vents entrance is this way. Obito haven't used vents before, but any self-respecting ANBU member knew about those. Avoid traps and dead ends. Crawl one block, no more, no less.

He pulled himself inside maw, secured entrance and started to crawl, summoning mental map of hospital wing. It was dark and hot. Obito couldn't see a thing, trying to avoid being spotted via small openings inside room walls. It was dark and hot. Three meters later Obito was out of air. He couldn't advance any further- the walls are closing in!

The walls are closing in!

Light is gone. His chest is heavy. He cannot take a breath. He's overwhelmed by several tons of stone. He's in the cave.

"Rin."

No. Rin Nohara is gone. Dead.

Agent 010886 bed is empty.

"You shouldn't sneak out ANBU wing, Raven," Snake mask is grinning at him. Golden eyes of predator on his face. Obito can breathe again, he's in medic office.

"Snake-," he gestured towards window. Cold, fresh air filled his lungs. He took a deep inhale. Have you been at Madara's place? What have you seen? Why Hokage-sama refuses to talk about it? He spoke none of those loudly.

"Is your claustrophobia that severe?" Snake asked instead.

"Since Kannabi Bridge," he paid no mind to it. Unless Captain always had him to crawl inside vents. "I haven't got panic attack. I've got it under control."

"You weren't the first one in Madara's lair. You were only survivor," what could it mean? Deceased and half-dead bodies used in experiments to revive Shodaime's kekkei genkai. Raven thinks about moss he leaves behind when walking barefoot. Orochimaru doesn't spare more details. "You're going to visit it anyway. Be careful, Raven."

"Right now I'm bed-ridden."

"They're going to release you soon, Obito-kun. This way. I'll walk you to your place. C-3?"

Obito nodded silently. Orochimaru may be Snake Sage, there's something off about him. He knows what people talk about Orochimaru. Orochimaru haven't failed him yet, spilling tea on details no-one else would.

 

***

 

He almost succeeded in escape attempt. That sucks.

Obito sits cross-legged on hospital bed, pulling brush through his tangled hair. Real crow's nest. How does Snake keep his hair neat? Out of boredom, he ties his braid and puts eye-patch back on. It's elegant, black one, from medic office. Obito doesn't know many one-eyed medics, except that seal expert wearing Fox mask. Between you and I, there are few ANBU missing an eye.

Snake let him steal someone's else eye-patch.

Damn Snake who keeps revealing small bits of his true knowledge.

Knowledge is power, after all.

Fox comes back later.

"I believe you have something mine," oh Kami, he looks really pissed. Fox comes right into his blind spot and Obito vaguely dodges to left. Because Fox is missing right eye, Obito can feel chakra tendrils dead on this side. Fox undoes leather strap, appearing by Obito's side in an instant. "Spirit of the Forest? Team Ro?"

Fox is really pissed and he could slap corrosive seal on his chakra coils. Except he doesn't, tracing his features with morbid fascination.

"Off duty for awhile," Obito explains.

"Owl gone hard on you?" Fox shrugged, putting leather eye-patch back on. "Then no wonder you have guts to steal my belongings."

"Captain isn't that bad," Raven tries no to think about Kakashi and darkness setting in his eyes. "I borrowed it. With intention to give it back."

Fox extended his hand towards his empty eye socket. Again. Cold hand grabbed his wirst. Seal, he noticed bracelet-like seal pattern before disappearing.

Sleep-well seal? Fox, you goddamn bastard.

 

***

 

Owl wants his soldier back. Off duty?

What a bullshit.

Don't make him laugh.

Obito ended seeing through Hatake eye.

Raven is fit for the duty. He stole Fox, seal expert eye-patch. Owl needs both Raven and Hound.

_Kakashi, I feel strange. They performed special ritual on me. I can't go back to Konoha. You have to kill me._

**You have exceeded our hopes, in fact. But you were a failure.**

**Mother please forgive me. Please don't be angry with me. Mother. Who's Mother?**

Moon Princess. Mother of the Sage of Six Paths.

All chakra belongs to Mother.

Obito sees world through Kakashi's eye. There are many bodies. It's red and Hound is on the killing spree.

You are perfect tool, he can read from Captain chakra. For a fleeting moment, their connection is established and Obito pours more chakra inside Kakashi's network. Use it well, you fool. Don't listen to Owl.

Hound feels familiar warmness tugging Obito's eye. He charges another Chidori. One more down, they're heading home. No survivors.

He wants to rest in Obito's arms, curl up and sleep to steady rythm of Obito's heartbeat. He's reeking of blood and he knows Obito wouldn't care as well. Self-neglect is common amongst ANBU. How many times Obito defeated him with body odour and they ended up forcefully giving each other a bath? How many times one dragged another out of black hellhole, dress up, eat your breakfast, take a nap, don't train until verge of chakra exhaustion (Captain does that sometimes). New generation is being born and they live in shadows.

 

***

 

Next day, Obito sneaks out for cigarette. Good thing he bribed sentries to get some for him. Otter, that fucker. Better Otter than Snake. He knows people are gossiping about Snake. Half of those isn't true. Still Obito has lingering feeling, what does want Snake in return for small favors? Orochimaru got him some instant death scrolls. Two weeks and four days too late. Raven keeps the scroll, wondering about price to pay.

Also, Fox owed Owl a favor.

Agent Raven is this favor.

Owl wants his operative back. You're an ANBU medic. Only seal expert. You have means to convince medics to sign him out. Or at least perform another physical examination. He has no that kind of power.

Use your charm, fool. Owl is going to have his both underlings on long-term undercover mission. It required proper arrangments.

Fox spots Raven sitting on windowsill, knocking stub into jar filled with other cigarette stubs.

Agent Raven seems bored.

It's been three days since 010886 awakened from the coma.

"Agent Fox," he says, and jar is no more. Fox knows where it went, sealed into small spot within windowsill. Tiny ninja looks at him. "Medic-nin, expertizing in utilizing seals for faster healing."

"What do you want?" he asked a bit defensively. Next part should be, Kiri took your eye out with a cigarette.

Obito just laughed.

"Let me out here."

He walks past Fox, reeking of cigarette smoke and body odour.

"Do you realize self-neglect can be put as poor coping mechanism and make you stay a bit longer?" Fox is grinning. We all know you hate hospitals. We all know about your months long detention, Raven. Raven doesn't even flinch. Don't hesitate. You're in the control.

Obito doesn't like what Owl said to Hound. You're being a good tool.

 

***

 

"How he's doing?" Owl asked head ANBU medic, casually sliding him some papers. "Forest Spirit. Team Ro."

"3rd Vice-Commander, my medics were rebriefing him today on Fox special request," physical test results were fine. He seems fit for duty. "Your operative has tendency to drain his chakra reserves. Even critical ones, directly connected to heart. You need him now, right?"

"My operative doesn't take cofined spaces well," Owl told him. "He's one of ANBU finest, that's why I'm his commanding officer. I know my boys and they're the toughest motherfuckers in ANBU." One accident of two-week coma means nothing. He got back on his feet in no time. "Are you suggesting I'm going to put him bed-ridden for your medical nonsense?"

"You can sign him out," medic shrugged. "3rd Vice-Commander, this isn't 3rd War. My duty is to make sure our agents recover from any injury and be fit for duty. However, you aren't medic. I have to consider long-term consequences. Would you like to discuss it with Commander?"

"How long?" Owl scowled. ANBU medic grinned.

"Four days," good to know 3rd Vice-Commander is reasonable person.

 

***

 

When Obito wakes up again, Hound is here.

"October 18th," he prods himself to sit, then leave hospital bed. Hound is here, he can see darkness in single visible eye. What the fuck Owl had done this time? He can only wonder. Obito grabs bag Kakashi brought, and changes hospital gown for ANBU garb. He doesn't like that feeling of Hatake chakra, outside missions. It's dark, feral and wild. This is an emergency and if anything, he's grateful to leave hospital.

"I already excused you, Raven," his mask is in bag. You've been signed out. "We're going to meet in five minutes. Don't be late."

Double assigment, to debrief him after getting back from medical leave.

He's grateful for both of them to leave. Forget. Feel alive. They're going to enjoy so at it fullest.

Raven approaches Hound, leaning forward to reveal intense red of Sharingan, underneath the fabric.

Hound fights back with killing intent, Raven doesn't stop him. He catches cold kunai with free hand, it nibbles tree bark with a thud.

"What the fuck?" Hound demands, when they stopped by dense row of trees. "We don't have time for this."

Raven, with his disadvantage of height, stands on tips of his toes to reach scar splitting silver eyebrow, to taste hairless space with his lips. Kiss Kakashi's gifted eye. You growled at Minato when he threatened to remove me from ANBU, Obito's green chakra reminded him. Also, he's sorry you haven't got enough time to cool down after last assigment.

"I can Kamui us to meeting point," when Obito was done, Hatake slid down his hitai-ate. For a split second, he grazed Obito's eye-patch. "I won't leave you. Not again."

They emerged from Kamui dimension at meeting point as Hound and Raven. Raven hands kunai back without looking at Hound. Today's mission: chase prey.

Right, they're going to enjoy it.


	13. Disrespect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito makes wrong assumptions and can't stay out of trouble. Sukea is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning at Obito being little shit, Kakashi suggesting things and Obito oblivious af. Also suggested (subtle) manipulation and abuse themes.
> 
> Also, boys sexual life is a joke and it's about time to change it.

"I abandoned the mission after we've got our objective," Raven sets a report in front of Owl. Their target was dead and secret documents were replaced with fakes. Raven wonders if it was about not continuing to gather intel on Kiri. With Hound, they both agreed to not push their luck (trails weren't that old) and decided against prying further into topic of Water Prince. Who is Water Prince, Raven has no fucking clue. "If you're going to debrief me again, go for it, Captain. My version matches with Hound. Do you really want me back only to feel disappointed again?"

"Your version doesn't match," Owl speaks. "You left out an important details. I want to have full report, not half-truths. You're going to answer to Commander for your actions, Raven."

Obito blinks behind painted mask. It's their third debrief. Could it be Vice-Captain who meddled with mission reports delivered to Mission Desk?

"This isn't the last time, Raven," nor the first one. "There won't be next time. You two may be Yondaime pupils, but you're mine now."

"I had my reasons."

This is why Owl wanted him back into control so soon. You're good boy, Obito. Don't be selfish asshole, think about Kakashi. Consider what happens to Hound when he's not around. With a bow, young ANBU took mission report back and started to spill the tea.

With Owl finally dismissing him, more pleased than before, Obito spent numerous hours punching trees and his Wooden Clones, wearing Captain mask.

 

***

 

"You should at least use some soothing soap," Kakashi runs his fingers through scar tissue, rugged and uneven skin. It was dry and irritated.

"It isn't going to work in my case, Kakashi," Obito tries to protest, but Kakashi has none of that. He rubs fingers coated in some slick, cold substance into dry skin, which isn't that bad either. Layer of soothing cream feels weird, except for numb patches of fake Senju skin. This sensation is weird and distant and Obito fights the urge to wipe his face. It couldn't be helped. Kakashi uses different cream, rubbing it into crooked jaw. "Since when you're into makeup?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkles. He doesn't give Obito an answer. He rubs tigh knots of Obito's neck and shorter ninja groans. New reports to Captain, full analysis, strengths and weaknesses.

"No matter how you don't like it, Owl is our senpai. Our superior officer," Hatake explains, kneading stiffened muscles. "You know what trust is about, Obito. It has to be mutual, you can't hide our Sharingan bond from Captain. Obito, are you even listening to me?"

Obito wants to reach for black flames and burn this goddamn stack of papers.

"You should tell me if you need anything," that asshole slids hand down his spine, he finds his buttchecks very interesting place. "I would be glad to help you out."

"Go fuck yourself, Hatake," Obito scowls, thinking about his gear not working. Fucking boulder, he can't tell Kakashi it's because of boulder. It's because of Madara poorly performed patchwork. Kakashi has his fair share of guilt. "I am not ready to be wooed."

"Have fun with your paperwork, asshole." Hatake leaves, without giving him a parting look. Obito decides to read some Old Snake scrolls. His eye hurts. Sharingan could help him remember technical aspect of things, but he needs a time to complete learning proccess, more than Hatake.

Pants come undone, he could feel chakra in his nether regions, he touches his balls and tried to stimulate dick for a long time, instead reading Orochimaru scrolls. Nothing. That unfeeling lump of flesh doesn't respond, how he's supposed to have sex with Kakashi like that? His day is getting worse. With a groan, Obito tries harder.

 

***

 

It's metalic scent of blood and burned flesh when Hound get Raven instead of Captain. Blue halo of Chidori fills an air, breaking through defensive lines of Mokuton stakes. Raven doesn't even notice small scratch and follows Hound in dangerous dance.

Soon, Owl calls their training session over.

Kakashi has memory map for Obito's skin. He knows every single mark and injury better than Obito himself. Angry red skin on his left chest is sensitive, something new. Obito turns away from his sight, changing ripped clothes.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's not your goddamn business Hatake," he's ready to leave, tucking dogtags under his clothes. Cold metal feels like a collar, he's sweating. Captain chakra appeares on doorway, Owl is pleased. Hound grabs his shoulder and showed to the wall. "I told you, it's not your goddamn business."

His eye glares daggers at silent Hound. His chakra is dark, emotionless. Spacing out again?

"I could kill you," Hound says. What the fuck? Please Captain, don't. Obito knows what comes next, please don't.

"You almost staked him with Chidori hand," Owl interjects, from outside locker room, content. "Friend-Killer."

Obito is shaking with poorly repressed anger. Hound doesn't let him go, pinning his shoulder to wall. Obito dreams of taking kunai from Hatake's weapon holster and cutting Captain throat open. Stop, he's trying to provoke us. Hound is using chakra pressure point on his shoulder to share informations via their chakra connection. Raven killing intent is palpable. Stop, don't drag others into our issues.

Rin. Friend-killer. Hound. Owl is one of few calling Kakashi out like that, it's something Raven couldn't allow.

"That's my weakest spot, Captain," Raven speaks before Hound. "I knew I would get you. You both were faster than I anticipated. My bad."

Kunai dents Owl mask. How dare you diminish Kakashi's self worth, you asshole? Hound doesn't let Raven go and Raven is grinning at Owl, handing Hatake back his weapon.

"You little shit."

Obito, you absolute fucking idiot. Let me go, Kakashi.

What have you done, you shouldn't have-

You deserve better than call-outs from your superior officer.

Obito is smilling, he's not sorry for attacking Captain.

What is any of this is true? Truth is relatable, Obito. If I told them I killed Rin Nohara, they're going to believe it.

Kakashi could feel red seeping through his mask, Obito punches him in nose hard, then misses a solar plexus by inches when Hound fights back.

"That's not true!" Obito spits out red salivia. "I won't stand for your bullshit, Hatake!"

"You still do."

Hound kisses him.

They move to training grounds.

 

***

 

Next week, when they are back from mission in the mountains, securing a pass to a princess, Obito can feel looks of his fellow ANBU. Hound and Raven in trouble. Owl decided to keep dented mask and Commander isn't involved. Why, Obito has no wonder. Obito does fucking mission report four times before Captain acceptes it. No need to bother Commander or Minato-sensei. Bullshit, there's something more to it. 

Last time he tried to end things all by himself, it was a huge mistake.

During sparring sessions they take on each other with full killing intent, to the point of chakra exhaustion. They're really intense and Obito enjoys fighting with equally skilled opponents, even of verge of losing one self. He's getting better.

Hell-Hound and Spirit of the Forest; Obito likes that one as well.

 

***

 

"How did you call me?" 

It was simple mission, assassination.

"Sugarface," he was difficult to convince, shinobi senses and training, civilian had said. The guy knew retired shinobi who trained him in ninja art. Don't try to fool me. He weren't even an ounce of ninja when he died from food poisoning. They're home now, safe and sound. Obito is sprawled across the mattress, watching Hatake doing califgraphy on kitchen table.

"You know I hate sweets," he says after a while.

"You do. On undercover mission," his fingers racing through ruined skin. "I wish I could do more of those. They're real fun."

"You could use some foundation for scars," Obito's single remaining eye narrowes from the level of futon mattress.

"Since when you're so invested into make-up?" he notices some new stuff in bathroom but haven't paid attention to it. "Afraid somebody will recognize you? Washing your teeth should be enough."

Obito cackling and giggles, to Sage know what mental images and Kakashi already messes up the califgraphy. When he's done with the perch, he looks out to Obito.

Vast asleep, without changing his clothes. He's still occupying large parts of mattress, messy long hair spills on its even surface. He's drooling on it, pressing leather eyepatch strap onto his cheek. Kakashi leans forward, gently taking eyepatch off, and Obito doesn't flinch.

For once, it's gone, tension written all over the small frame.

 

***

 

Hound and Raven are back. In a kenjutsu match. Hound is advancing, cornering Raven. They're on fighting pit and the stakes are really high.

Raven is a little troll, as usual. He knows the stakes (worth of monthly salary) and they're going to fight other operatives. Raven phases through Hound and blocks incoming strike, perfectly aimed for moment of his greatest vunerability. Good to know Hatake is serious.

They swing, change places and first blood is already drawn. They don't stop though, they've taken their first steps into sword fight. They move faster, like in a blurr, difficult to track even with trained eyes.

Raven is mischevious today.

His chakra is singing.

Figured the stakes already? They're close to time limit. Stakes are high and mostly on draw. They exchange their looks and smile. Hound breaks through Raven defense and sends him on ground, sword embed into wall of protective seals.

"Winner, Hound!" spectator announces. "Make seal of reconcilation."

Hound and Raven make seal, you did great. They share who lost the bets and who is richer today, exchaning information via their chakra bond.

"Good luck, Raven."

"Good luck, Hound."

Monkey and Fox lost their money on tie. Raven is amongst the crowd, cheering on young Yugao who is facing Hound.

Keep an steady eye on your purpose.

"Hound wins! Make unison sign."

It's not a friendly sparring, he meets Hound gaze. That's fighting pit. Exhibition match where almost everyone placed a bet? Fighting pit. Crane and Kite, 1st and 2nd ANBU Commanders are stakeholders. He has some change, Obito chakra says. Are you fucking kidding him? Figure out bets and stakes for each of us, Hound. We can meddle in the fighting pit bets.

Raven eye swirls. He's watching the patterns, looking for any weakness, strengths and keeping for future reference. Sharingan never forgets. Visuals are flashing through Hound mindspace. Better than bloody nightmares they wake up to.

"They're about to announce the rookies into pit," Kakashi repeats the gossip from the crowd of ANBU. "Before official team assigments."

Obito is breathless for a second. They haven't been put through this kind of passing rite. Trials, of course. Obito knows such tradition existed, Owl really is fond of this one. He and Kakashi were too important for this. Hand-picked by Team Ro leader.

"Doesn't matter, Hound," Raven barely recognizes his own voice. "We can't go easy on them."

Which doesn't make Captains go easy on them, too. ANBU is dark place.

The three best-ranking Captains have right to handpick team members. It's unwritten law. However, last decision belongs to Hokage and ANBU Commander.

Matches got more violent. Their small swordplay seems like nothing. No, no. They know better than that, to let be pushed past boundaries of their control. Not a death match. Leave them thunderstuck instead.

Obito feels more sick behind painted mask.

Focusing Sharingan gaze on fighting agents helps only a little. Hound reminded him, they have done more gruesome things.

"Spirit or the Forest," crowd moves, letting him pass. He can feel the rookies curious glances, Spirit of the Forest from Team Ro. Raven can hear their hushed voices, gossips passed between agents, both rookies and veterans. His opponent is a rookie. He can pick up sensations coming from Hound uncovered eye.

There are few traps on fighting arena and Raven tweaks their signature a bit. What!?

It's chakra scalpel, powered by Fuuton. On his good eye side, he sweeps barage of shurikens with Mokuton branch, then sends chakra scalpel to its rightful owner. Even more weapons, rookie nicely dodges between traps. They skip pit twice already; rookie is really agile and stealhty. She minded her steps carefully, yet forgot to watch her surroundings. Amidst the run, he disguised his clone as discarded shuriken.

Wave of heat and smoke fills area, she's fast and good enough to avoid crossfire and come behind his back. Raven hurls kunai at her. Another Body Replacement technique, explosive tags ignited. She remembered the pattern of traps. They chase each other.

Time limit.. When Raven closes the distance and engages her into closer range, she notices the Sharingan.

Dread is seeping past her chakra system. Gaze inclined on the ground, where spot should be clear- was clear before. Genjutsu?

She's trapped. Not in Sharingan genjutsu, but chakra-restricting grip of Mokuton branches. Raven undoes Ram seal. She was about to switch places on a second before she saw his Sharingan. Raven removes chakra scalpel embed on his left shoulder.

Raven wins!

"What the fuck, Mokuton?" she swears, when roots retracted. Raven offers her gloved hand. "Mokuton in hands of child?"

She accepts hand and they perform unison sign. She looks deeper in mask slits, and she knows.

"I'm twenty," he lies, flashing Sharingan at her. "You've missed two points, sapling. My second clone and traps signature chakra."

"Chakra-sensing and one-handed seals, to be honest."

Oh. He ran off on his assumptions.

What the fuck? Mokuton?

Owl isn't pleased with his underling performation. Where's that dark and dangerous vibe from training fields? Raven should reek with killing intent. At least towards those who fabricated whole event. Obito's chakra was empty. Obito is holding down.

"Come here," he gestured towards Raven. Child in the mask. Hound is wary, full of anticipation. Obito is here, single Sharingan still active.

"Yes, Captain?" Raven steps forward. It's an honor to serve under ANBU high-ranking officer. What you think you're doing? "It's not a mission, Captain. Just friendly sparring session."

"We have reputation to maintain. You let your opponents get two scratches on you," Obito looks behind Captain back, when next match is about to start. Why are you holding down?

"I'm not going to slip into my other mindset for your amusement, Captain. Make me," he straps painted mask to his belt and bows. Crane and Kite are amused, Hound not so much. He shoots disapproving glare and Owl dismisses him. Obito feels slightly better without painted mask and after defying his superior officer. Crowd chakra feels mixed, you should be more careful, Obito. You should keep it between Team Ro. Sharingan fades into usual coal black. His visual field narrows slightly. It stays as wide as before. Maybe edges are a bit more blurred than they should be. Mangekyou Sharingan blindness won't be a problem for a long time. Kakashi is here, dragging Obito out of his thoughts.

Hatake got his back. He's done with wrapping Raven injured shoulder.

You figured out dodging with your right side would give away our chakra bond? You think you can fool everyone into your vunerability? You think everyone will account for blind spot? I haven't got a plan except messing with fighting pit stakeholders. Your turn, Hound. They speak again through chakra bond.

"Hound wins!"

"Make unison sign!"

 

***

 

"You two have mission tomorrow morning. And seduction classes before."

Doe, in charge of seduction classes, what the fuck, gives them make-up tutorials. When henge or genjutsu is not advised, or even dangerous, neatly performed make-up can be lifesaver. There are small, yet critical differences in make-up style between countries, or even families.

Hatake seems genuinely enchanted by that lesson.

Obito attends more classes only to learn how to kiss Hatake better. Or so he can wreck his ass.

He spends some moments by row of gravestones. Rin and family. It's sacred remembrance. On centograph, few more names. ANBU doesn't have their own names on it. Yoritomo name isn't here, either. Gloved fingertips tap letters embed into cold stone. He's there, too. He's not a hero. He's alive. Yet, his name haven't been removed. Fine example for future generations. Stories of bravery, selfless sacrifice to bring an end to war. Yet, sacrifice is still in high demand.

Raven takes rooftop route. He could walk the streets unnoticed if he wanted. He spots Kushina with Naruto, his former classmates by dango shop. Naruto is few months older, there's new maturity to edge of Gai and Asuma chakra signatures. Obito bits his lip, ignoring their presence. He missed them and Kakashi is waiting. With a sigh, Raven enters the HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito suffers for erectile dysfunction and he's not taking it well. Kakashi doesn't know.
> 
> Owl just doesn't want Obito to include any hints their coping mechanisms are less than perfect. He just wants 'stabbled in abdominal artery' accuracy and Obito keeps disappointing him. Plus terrible handwriting. Konoha ANBU is about to launch massive undercover operation in Water Country, Obito and Kakashi are running some preparation assigments. Obito will propably respond for his actions very soon.


	14. The lost princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When secret agent suddenly dies, Team Ro is assigned to fix the mess. Obito takes main role and he doesn't like it. Sukea is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF SELF-HARM AND SELF-MUTILATION.
> 
> Princess Kaguya Ototsuki is progenitor of Kimimaro Kaguya family. The branch family of nobles from where 'Princess Ototsuki' is born, are human descendants of Tenji, the emperor and Kagyua Ototsuki lover.

"Commander," Owl enters the room with a deep bow.

Bird takes a scroll from the stack. Owl knows the news, agent Tiger was killed in action. Agent Tiger was assigned to lead the undercover operation in the Water Country. She was the best of the Seduction Corps.

"Kagyua family is planning the coup in next six weeks. I'm going to move teams. Team Ro will go to Kiri. I've already assigned Team Mu to take Iwa mission instead."

"Commander," Raven isn't prepared. Raven wasted four weeks in the hospital- while Owl could groom him for the mission. Commander doesn't have teams available for such task. "I... accept the mission."

Bird simply stared at Owl. He entrusts all the details to Team Ro. Then, with Tiger's death, Crane is going to take her place in Seduction Corps, comes unspoken. Second Vice-Commander tastes good on Owl tongue.

"Tomorrow morning, everything will be ready. If you look for good seals, take Snake. See you in seven weeks, Owl."

"I won't fail you, Commander."

 

***

 

Raven and Hound make their way through the dark corridors, Captain and Vice-Captain are already waiting for them. That's a joint assigment for whole Team Ro. Four man cell, usually ANBU cell goes in duos, six-man or eight-man formation. Today's mission is something big. Raven doesn't know the details, Hound is silent about whole ordeal as well. ANBU is launching large-scale operation and they're part of it.

They don't know the specifics until the last moment. Captain doesn't inform them in advance, as always.

Fellow shadows greet them, Hell-Hound and Spirit of the Forest. Mission to Kiri.

The desk officer tells them to wait. Captain and Vice-Captain are busy, you know the way. He doesn't like it, Hound was here with Owl earlier. Nothing to worry about. Just another waiting room. Raven isn't acquainted with the huge lounge, black leather sofa slapped in the middle.

"When you were out," Hound explains curtly, taking a seat. Raven on his right. "Behind the door, we're going to wait for a call."

They aren't alone, Raven can feel chakra signatures moving around, sense Owl and Monkey behind the door. Snake is here, too. This isn't the best combination.

Owl was more than pleased to receive new task from the Commander himself. Team Ro is sufficent to perform long term assigment in Water Country. Infiltrate Water Daimyou court, stop the coup and replace son of Tenzen Daikoku with your man. Some of his underlings need proper motivation to fit into the undercover mission pattern.

Snake, that creepy motherfucker accompanied them. There's something going between Raven and Snake, Snake knows specifics of Obito's chakra pathways. Obito isn't that stupid to misbehave with Sannin around. Orochimaru can perform necessary sealing seamlessly.

 

***

 

Furisode is on the rack. Nemiko, son of Tenzen is getting married soon. Raven is going to play the role of his bride and hijack him. Owl nodded at Monkey.

When he's asked to undress, his danger sense is screaming. He notices some clothes on the rack: an expensive furisode, few undergarments, an under-kimono, a silk robe, and few pieces of clothing- Raven can't name them. There's also a bodystocking matching his natural skin color. Clothes are perfectly tailored to fit him. Raven feels naked and exposed, every single scar on his body screaming- assassin, not the princess.

"I don't know how to wear formal clothes," he says, shoulders tensed. He's not going to play unmarried woman.

"Monkey and Hound will assist you, Raven." Vice-Captain doesn't waste time, dressing him into tight bodystocking. It's a good fabric, feels natural like ANBU blacks. Under-kimono is first layer, Monkey is really good with handling complexity of furisode. Silk robe is second layer. He remembers a nice touch of silk kimonos from his earlier childhood.

"Take off your patch," Monkey orders. He unties his hair, letting them drape over shoulders. "Relax. We're almost done."

When Monkey starts to remove furisode, then silk coat and under-kimono, when all clothes are back on the rack, Raven knows it's not over. They paint some seal patterns on his skin.

"Take a seat," it's the table with a mirror on it. His reflection stares back. They're going to paint his face and wear furisode again. Trapped on the chair, with Owl and Monkey in one room, Obito yields.

He can see where Owl commentary comes from. Smooth, delicate jaw line of a purebreed Uchiha. Other side is a mess, broken and set far too many times. Fine bone structure, fair complexion, dark hair, tiny frame. They altered his look without henge, with layers of decent make-up. Stranger looks back at him. Plus, there's one more thing: Madara replaced his manly parts with fake Senju flesh. He's the decoy.

Vice-Captain instructs Kakashi how to put furisode in specific, proper order, double-check every detail. No taking chances to blow your cover with wrong look. Monkey encourages him to dress Raven. Hound gets it right after second try and half an hour. Hound is a fucking genius.

Owl, Raven knows this look. You're a tool, soldier. Your look doesn't matter. Your body is a weapon. His scars may be hidden, but they're not gone. This glare distracts him from chakra shimmering. Obito can see himself through Kakashi eye. It's okay, he assures him. An undercover, masquerade.

"He looks decent enough to pass as girl," goddamn asshole. If only Orochimaru haven't sealed his chakra, operative Raven would cast a mind-altering genjutsu on Owl, their superior officer. He can feel the patterns on his wirsts and right temple. His own hands are hidden in long sleeves, furisode is perfect place to smuggle everything.

"Seduction Corps has better agents than me to spare, Captain," he starts, too sharp, too sudden. Cold eyes set down on him again. That man is dangerous, Obito reminds himself.

"It's your first time, Raven." Owl looks at him. Obito shuffles nervously under the cold eyes. "You're going to reach the borders of Kirigakure with Hound," he points at the map. "Your target, Princess Ototsuki is traveling to marry the prince. They never knew each other. You're going to kill her and claim her identity. You and Hound will go undercover for few weeks. You will be gathering intel. You are suitable for the mission because you look similar to the Princess. You are going to seduce the prince," he tapped some scrolls. "For safety reasons you're going to have your chakra sealed." Water Daimyou court doesn't hire ninjas. "Do you understand that if you fail, I won't hesitate to strike you down, soldier?" 

Raven gives his superior officer a curt nod. "What about Hound?" 

"He's going to be survivor of the assassination attempt. He'll be posing as your bodyguard. You will be separated. Hound will claim two identities: Sukea and Genji," Genji is the hero of the court story. Raven will be locked inside the palace walls and listen to the court gossips. Hound will have free access to the servants chambers. "Keep your ears open."

Three weeks. He was out for a few weeks- how long Owl had planned whole ordeal? Since when? The fighting pit wasn't just to test the newbies.

"Do you expect me to cut my fingers for sake of fake undercover story?" Obito rolls up his furisode sleeve, revealing his Mokuton arm. "What do you expect from Hound?"

Owl can pick air vibrating in Hound throat. They're both skilled and damaged, even for ANBU. They're attached to each other, their greatest strength and downside. Leading a team gives Owl headaches. Hound is black hole of chakra.

"You better don't screw that one, Raven."

Snake is here, too. Snake has some seals to apply on you. Fox is good with seals, but he doesn't have an proper understanding of your unique chakra system.

"You can ged rid off this ridiculous clothing, Raven," for now. Snake helps him undress, Captain snatches Hound to give him some mission directives. This is Raven last chance to prove himself. Unless mission is success, your friend is going to leave ANBU. Obito's heart pounds in his chest when he pulls back his ANBU blacks on, except for the gloves. Team Ro is going to be disbanded. He's been pulling down Hound all the time since the Trials?

Snake is silent, those are Time-Release seals. He's going to place them on your shoulders, remember the key to seal. Obito reads it. It's complex seal, responding to your Mokuton chakra or Kakashi's Raiton jutsus. Snake gives him another parchment, instant death jutsus. If you can absorb chakra, you should be able to drain life force. He's suprised Owl haven't shared this with you.

Raven narrows his eye at Snake. What's your gamble, Orochimaru?

Captain is clear about the injures.

He runs knife through fake flesh, only small finger and pointing finger left. He doesn't want Hound to witness it, they both need their best to finish this mission. They're just painted masks, tools to fulfill the mission objectives. It doesn't hurt, cutting your fingers. His fake flesh doesn't feel any pain. His fake flesh makes him an ultimate soldier. Such an idle detail as self-amputation shouldn't interfere. He can operate with one hand. Golden eyes of predator are watching him, Snake places seals on them, so they won't grow back. Don't remove them before the wedding. Snake double-checks his shoulder seals, hands him a scroll which you may find useful, Raven.

Being ready to go takes longer than usual. Left glove, left armguard, painted mask. Missing fingers, Raven doesn't feel them at all, only squeezing his gloved hand reminds him they're gone.

"I'm going to be surrounded by the strangers," what if the serving maids notice his real look? The seals written on his shoulders are keeping his henge for the extended period of the time. Raven knows if something can go wrong, it will go wrong. "I can't cast the illusions without my chakra," it's foolish to put all hopes into tiny seal. "The princess will be locked inside the palace walls and required to attend many events. Princesses tend to be vain so avoiding the spotlight will be suspicious. At one point, my chakra will be sealed. I can sleep with my make-up, but I don't have the guarantee my bedroom will be safe place."

Golden eyes of predator meet his single one. Fool, do you think you're the only one? "Are you questioning our officers choices?" a smile tugged Orochimaru lips. "I can assure you, Raven. You will recognize her in time."

Her? His freshly injured hand itched.

 

***

 

Obito being fit in the furisode, keeps reminding himself about Kiri and Water politics. Old feudal lord isn't this bad, Konoha and Kiri have the truce. Who targets the Feudal Lord? Tenzen Daikoku is an important figure, advisor to Feudal Lord. He has a son who is getting married soon. They're not royalty or even the aristocracy. Daikoku family needs royal marriage to attain higher status in the society.

It's mission in Water County, not Kiri. No shinobi. Ruling Mizukage made a village with the shady reputation, even for ANBU. Raven doesn't like Kiri.

Kiri lost the Three-Tailed Turtle four years ago. Their current Mizukage, Yagura, is Jinchuuriki. Just like Rin was. As the Princess Ototsuki, likehood of meeting Mizukage is nigh, there's always a possibility.

Does purebreed branch of the bloodthirsty Kagyua family have any political enemies? Princess hires bodyguards who fail to protect her, saved by last remaining guard, monks from the monastery nurture her back to physical health, the Princess comes into the Feudal Lord court, to marry the Water Prince.

They wait at the mountain pass for the Princess arrival. Her party travels as vendors: the hired bodyguards are supposed to travel ahead and clear her path, hiding from the view. Princess Ototsuki didn't know she hires Konoha ANBU, a secret bodyguards switching places. She's expecting an assassination attempt.

Now Obito has to kill the real princess and impersonate her, he never had done such thing before.

 

***

 

Princess Ototsuki tenses when carriage suddenly halts; they're in the mountains. Princess doesn't care what mountains, she just wants to reach the shrine and take a bath. She hates her carriage, her male bodyguards, long and uncomfortable journey. They say it's only two weeks left: mountains, the sea passage and the Feudal Lord Court. Marry a prince she never saw before.

"Please stop wasting your time," she urges her people. "I'm not going to travel through this Gods forsaken place any longer than necessary!"

Her people are silent.

Name of Ototsuki Kagyua should be enough for strangers to get away. She's the descendant of royal blood of legendary Kagyua Ototsuki. Moon Princess was their progenitor: family of old nobles and branch of brute, war-loving primitives. She's supreme than her relatives. Princess dares to take a look outside.

Her people are dead.

Bandits!

"Princess Ototsuki from Kagyua Clan," here's a demon wearing bone white mask. Long hair rivalling her own, he grabs her expensive, silk furisode. Her body is weak, so weak, her limbs are heavy and everything moves slow motion. She wants to scream. Gods, is that demon killing her? Heart flutters in her chest like caged bird, wild animal trying to escape a predator.

Princess Ototsuki drops dead in heartbeat.

Raven can't dress himself in dead princess clothes. Princess Ototsuki, that's his undercover role. Changing himself into furisode takes precious minutes, Hound has less complicated clothing of bodyguard to put on. Raven mentally curses Captain, while Hound lets horses loose. The shrine is two hours away. Raven strips away his ANBU uniform, folds of furisode are too complicated. They have to be arranged properly.

"Hound," he exhales, sending Princess corpse into Kamui dimension. "I need your help. I can't do it myself."

"Rescue party will be here in four hours, Raven," Sukea looks good in leather. Obito steals kiss from him. Sukea inhales his scent.

"Then we have plenty of time to prepare," his neck feels weird without everpresent weight of dogtags. Their all belongings sealed, safe in Kamui dimension. Undergarments come first, woman pants are too tight. Sukea prepares his face. He looks exactly like a dead Princess, blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his blind side. Kakashi touches his cheek, stroking soft skin with a brush. Seals are written on it. Obito tries to send chakra towards his eye, it doesn't work- seals are working. "You can seal my chakra now."

Sukea writes invisible seals with a brush, Obito feels his chakra disappear. Without his sensory chakra or Sharingan it's new kind of blindness. Walking into the Daimyou Court with chakra unsealed it's a suicide. It's not a suicidal mission.

"Water Daimyou advisor?"

"Daikoku Tenzen," Sukea does his hair and then helps him put furisode, double-checking every fold. Captain was right: Obito's build makes him the best person to impersonate the Princess. "He's engaged in illegal activities," like their last assigment. He clenches his hand.

"Selling information. Planning to overthrow the ruler," the man they killed last time was the future Daimyou replacement.

 

***

 

He tries to shake out look of dying girl, about his age. Raven looks at his hand, which took someone's life force with ease, forcing her heart to stop. Orochimaru told him Mokuton has ability to absorb natural energy- encouraged him to give a try. He tried it once before, when he was about to seal Black Zetsu. He leeched every ounce of life force from his surroundings to build up his chakra. Their job is to provide a distraction.

Distraction from what?

 

***

 

Morphine shot lasts too short. Obito wakes from dreamless slumber in foreign place, dressed as princess. His chakra absent, he feels more blind than usual. He touches cold steel in his sleeve only to realize his fingers are missing. That stops him from lunging blade at monk.

Slide door, futon mattress, bare tatami floor, fresh bandages in the basket. She's dressed in new robes, long sleeves. Princess doesn't recall moment of arrival. When their expected guest arrived, wrapped in bloodstained linen, they carried her into the separate room, like she was ready to rest inside casket. They were talking about bandits, dangerous roads and the clan of Kagyua.

"Your Highness?" voice of young male, clad in yellow outfit of monk.

"Where are my people?" she demands, voice weak. "Are they alright?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Your people are dead."

"Tell them to prepare to leave. We have seas to pass," her pupil is dilated. She urges monk once again to call her people and prepare to leave.

"Your Highness, you're injured. You need to rest. Drink this, it'll help you."

"I want to see my people!" she nearly knocks out offered drink from monk hands with her bandaged appendage. White substance spills on the floor. Poppy milk drink to doze Princess Ototsuki off. She shrieks in pain and horror. Her fingers, gone. Her eye hurts when she moves her head. She's clawing at bandages with her good hand and young monk calls her bodyguard.

Genji is there, prying her hand out of stained linen. Princess will drink her calming drink now. She screams at Sukea until they're alone.

"They sent the word to the Daimyou court," Raven says, in his normal voice. "He went there to sedate Princess so I assume, they got the messenger bird back."

"They're going to sent ship with armed guard for us. Drink your calming drinks, Princess."

 

***

 

The next days in a row are mix of feeling nauseous, sweet taste of calming drinks and haze of injured Princess being pampered, surrounded by the guards. Sukea hangs around with them, listening to gossip and collecting intel. Princess, by her noble blood, stays away from them. It gives Raven time to study Orochimaru scroll. What the fuck? Notes on court etiquette? Not instant death jutsus. He really misses his Sharingan and photographic memory. One evening, she leaves her place, looking for Sukea.

"This place is haunted, Your Highness," one of the guards points at the horizon. "It brings bad luck."

"Haunted?" she echoes, tasting salt on her lips. "Bad luck?"

Crowd is silent. They really believe in the ghots stories. Sukea suddenly appears by her side.

"Stop scaring our Princess with ghost stories about Uzushio," a taller male scolds a shorter one. "How dare you talk to Ototsuki-hime."

"I don't believe in the ghost stories," she says with false bravado. "I'm just tired. I'm going to get some sleep."

She drinks her calming drink and dreams about fallen Uzushio, about Mountain's Graveyard and girl dying from the lightning strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Edipo/Betsunichan for the beautiful art of Obito dressed in cute kimono.


	15. At the royal court.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Ototsuki meets her future family in-law. Next part of Raven and Hound mission in Water Country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito starts to dissociate between himself and the Princess persona.

It was raining during their arrival at the court. Carried in closed palanquin, he had no chance to take a closer look at the city. This is to protect the Princess from the assassins. Feudal Lord doesn't hire shinobi inside the walls of his capital city. Unlike Konoha, the shinobi here are operating underground. This may explain where Owl and Monkey went. He's missing all the fun again, caged in the palace for Gods know how long.

Inside palanquin, Raven counts footsteps, the turns, until they stop.

Princess Ototsuki is tired.

"You have cute eyes, Princess," tall male in yukata with golden outer robes greets her. "I'm Daikoku Tenzen, our Feudal Lord advisor."

How dare he point at her missing eye? She's maimed by the bandits, her beauty taken away. She's gaping at him. Tenzen Daikoku, father of Water Prince.

"I'm Princess Kaguya Ototsuki," she and the bodyguard bows deeply to the tall male. "This is Genji. I owe him my live. I beg your pardon, my Lord," she says in horror, how the half of her vision is gone. Half healed wounds clawing at her throat. "I can't accept your compliment," she looks at him with unseeing eye, "You're too kind for me. I am half blind and maimed by the bandits."

Tenzen regarded her and a bodyguard in silence.

"Maimed?" he ignores her to speak to the bodyguard.

"Ototsuki-hime lost three fingers and her eye was badly injured, Tenzen-sama."

He raises his eyebrows and the bodyguard nodded. Princess is shaking. She shrinks under his cold glare. She's still a virgin.

"You must be tired. It's time to rest."

 

***

 

Nemiko, son of Tenzen is not here. She and Sukea split, the crowd of silent women in silk kimonos leading her to the assigned rooms. You're going to love them, Princess. Do you like the Palace? Do you need something? Do you want to take a refreshing bath?

Obito anwsers in Princess Ototsuki voice.

When she's alone in the bathing room, waiting for maids to undress her, Raven takes over. He realizes they're going to notice it immediately. Maid signs at him, Sukea makes place to a woman, a head maiden in the court. Raven swallows the bile rising in his throat, Captain was right: they would recognize her. Can they trust her? She paints his face again, then calls other maids to help put new clothes. Lord Tenzen is waiting. Both Raven and Princess Ototsuki are pawns.

As Princess, Obito eats late supper with Tenzen, watching her clumsy movements. She's dressed in her new robes, Tenzen asking her lots of questions, cowering at his cold glare. Obito wonders who would cower under his Sharingan glare. When she's free to go, she falls into dreamless slumber.

Daikoku Tenzen isn't a good person.

Princess and her servants are visiting the shrine to pay respects to the fallen bodyguards. Genji isn't with her today, they're keeping proper distance from each other. Genji is somewhere around.

Sukea, wearing fake name of Genji, comes every morning, dressed as serving maid, to paint her face and prepare for the new day.

They walk through the tori gate, wash hands and mouth, Princess trying not to spill the water, maids are watching her. She doesn't want Tenzen to think she's bad mannered person. Tenzen doesn't like her and good impression is important for royalty.

Bell chimes, Rin, Rin.

She raises her silk clad hand and servant helps her fire incense scent. Princess prays for the dead. Obito doesn't believe in the Gods. Princess does.

They leave the shrine.

She's going to meet her future husband soon.

 

***

 

Several hours later Princess Ototsuki wakes up to Sukea. Where is the maid called Nono? Too much calming teas and sleeping drinks make her feel surreal. Obito enjoys a good shot of morphine now and then, but opiates can cause strong physical and mental addiction. In the world of shinobi, drug abuse is common. Painkillers, soldier pills, stimulants. Royalty doesn't use drugs as much as shinobi do. Or maybe he's inexperienced.

Real Princess Ototsuki indeed died during the bandits attack, her real body resting in Kamui dimension. A seal prevents her body from decaying.

Obito isn't Princess Ototsuki. She may be cautious and more on guard, but she doesn't wake up to someone's presence. Sukea gives her a disapproving look.

"You had bad dream," Nemiko Daikoku had arrived. Sukea prepares her new calming tea, Obito drinks it. He recognizes sweet taste of sleeping drug commonly used in Water. "Sleep."

Obito lungs are burning. He's dead, dead, dead.

He's dying, dying, dying.

At least Rin and Kakashi are safe. Kakashi will make a great Jounin.

He's thirteen again. He's thirteen, breathing through mangled airways until his heart stopped.

He had finally died in peace.

He's nineteen and half years old, princess from once powerful clan, ready to meet a prince. Raven feels sick.

Sukea finds Obito throwing up into ancient, porcelain vase. He looks at her, still dressed in the Princess sleep robes.

"I had a nightmare," he explains. This drug fucks him up. Obito sits on bed, his head spinning.

"Water Prince wants to see you," Sukea takes his hand, checking the seals arrangement. "You can do it?"

Obito nods. There's no need to delay their first meeting any further. He can't stay inside the bed all day, he has duties to perform. Personally, he would lay in silk beddings a bit longer if not nausea.

"Everyone in the court talks about Water Prince in superlatives only," Obito says, watching his transformation into Princess Ototsuki. Court is going to sugarcoat her, she's a future wife. "Please don't stab him in my defense."

Nemiko Daikoku is a douchebag. He wants marriage with a highborn woman only to further his ambitions of being true Water Prince. Ototsuki royal family is extinct and Princess is last of the family able to reproduce. Who knows if he haven't played a part in hiring assassins to end Princess Ototsuki parents.

 

***

 

Tears come easily. Tears are treacherous but her make-up is waterproof. The song old lady is singing, stroking the strings of instrument. Princess Ototsuki knows this song and she's such a crybaby.

"What's wrong, my lady?" one of maids asks her.

"This is really sad song," she sniffles. "Her husband went to war and died."

Court isn't going to sugarcoat her. Old lady shoots her disapproving glare.

"Grow up, Princess. Life isn't a fairytale. Yes, her husband died and she was grieving after her loss, but learned to cope with it," then she sings a song about lady giving birth to babies of her new husband, a powerful merchant. She's a good wife and happy in her new life. "Your future husband is a powerful man of the virtue. Please don't bring us all a shame by your childlish behaviour."

 

***

 

Two days later, Nemiko finally calls her.

"You look outstanding," Sukea strokes flowery eye-patch, tugging cherry blossom flowers between strands of his hair. Princess is ready to go, wearing expensive furisode, embroided in green and soft pink of cherry blossoms. Emerald earrings. Genji disappears in time when the others fetch her to meet the Prince. The common practice is bride meets the groom shortly before the wedding; they were engaged by the official representatives of their families. Nemiko insisted to see her.

Water Daimyou palace is safe place to a lost princess, safer than an isolated shrine and mountains where she was injured.

They leave the room, Ototsuki-hime surrounded by her serving maids and high-born ladies in silk kimonos. Raven counts the layers and the folds. There's hidden meaning to everything. Sukea- Genji is somewhere nearby. Water Prince is waiting for them.

His robes are slightly less glamorous than Tenzen Daikoku. There's something unpleasant in this flawless face, eyes as azure as the sea. Marvelous dark hair, length matching her own. He wears pearl earrings, two guards by his side. They stop in the middle of courtyard, bowing deeply.

"May I present your fiancee, Ototsuki-hime from Kaguya family, Water Prince?" Lady Eboshi nods at small woman, a mere child. She looks like flower, cherry blossom furisode, painted face, flowery eye-patch, she has sakura flowers in dark, long hair. A bit disappointing for the last of powerful Kaguya-Ototsuki family. She has an impressive lineage, from the Emperor of the Ancient Land and Moon Princess, half-legendary figures. Father approved his choice. But the Princess was orphaned soon after. So the head of Daikoku family decided to bring her to the Daimyou palace. Then, his future wife almost died in the mountains. According to his people, an eye and right hand were the only injures. Nemiko has to know truth himself.

"Were you bleeding this month?" Water Prince is a jerk with no manners. But he's rich, filthly rich.

"How dare you," princess speaks, covering her mouth like Water Prince said something really vulgar. She glares at him, how dare he ask her in public. Yes, young assassin had bleeded out this month a lot. He haven't considered that one. Period. Cramps. "Talk about our private matters in public. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I don't like wasting time, my dear," he approaches princess from blind side and embraced her. "I just want to estimate your fertile days, for our wedding. Then we can work on having cute babies. I am sure you can give me nice babies." His hand groppled her flat chest through layers of silk clothing.

"Babies?" she echoes, horrified. How long he's going to pull out this facade?

"This is your duty as princess and my future wife," how young and naive. "You still have lots to learn, my dear."

She tries to pry his hands away. Her servants aren't quite useful, just staring. Are they estimating her strength? Is she supposed to fight back by herself? No superlatives. No sugarcoating. She's new here. She doesn't belong here until she earns her place.

"I'm princess and your future wife. You don't own me, Prince," it means nothing.

Water Prince laughs, still holding her in close embrace.

"Do you think so? Fine, then stay delusional, my dear." he stares at her jawline for too long, then at flat chest. "Honestly, I believed your body would be a bit more developed. Tell me, my dear, did the bandits spared your virginity because you're a mere child, and opted for an eye and fingers instead?"

He wishpers right into her earring clad ear.

"Please, stop," Mokuton is revolting under his skin. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice trembles with supressed anger, bracelet-like seals on his wirsts won't hold long under pressure of Mokuton.

Fear. Water Prince thinks she's afraid of him. Good. She looks at Nemiko, tears glistening in her eye.

It works, all of sudden. Nemiko steps back, letting her go.

"Do you want to see the garden, Ototsuki-hime?"

"No. I'd rather go and see a nice play."

"A play?"

"Yes, I heard maids talking about the play."

"It's a play about Genji. There's a wife of the crown prince, second one to the throne. But the crown prince dies and Aoi turns into demon," Water Prince touched her head. "Do you want to see it, Princess?"

 

***

 

"Prince Genji was married to Lady Aoi and he had a mistress, Lady Rokujo. Lady Rokujo was wife of the crown prince," Princess says. "Genji was ignoring Lady Rokujo after Aoi became pregnant and humiliated Lady Rokujo in the public. Her jealousy turned into a demon and her spirit possessed our Lady Aoi. Lady Aoi dies."

"You little bitch." he grabbed her maimed hand and squeezed it. She cried in pain and surprise. "Do you think you're that smart?" He regarded her in silence. "However, it's a good thing you know nothing more than court stories about princesses and love."

"Do you have a mistress?" she asks instead. Prince Genji had a mistress too, so it's common practice to have a lover or two.

Nemiko laughed in her face.

"Of course not. I hope you give me cute babies. If not, I will look for replacement. I can't divorce you, so please don't fail me."

"I won't accept any bastard babies," she growled. "That's humiliation."

"You were raised in the shrine as the last of the royal line?" he asks, changing subject to her surprise. She expects to be slapped; Water Prince is dangerous man. His voice is calm. Oh, sweet summer child, he wants to say. Oh, sweet summer child, you know nothing.

"Yes," Princess Ototsuki looks at Water Prince confused. "My parents are dead, I barely knew them. My family comes from the Moon Princess. She's our progenitor, Ototsuki Kagyua. Our bloodline is pure, I can't accept any bastards. Family honour matters, Water Prince."

Moon Princess is another nonsense, a folk tale.

Raven knows Nemiko doesn't expect the Princess to understand subtle meaning of his question. Princess Ototsuki was indeed raised in an isolated shrine, waiting for one day to carry her legacy. Raven thinks about the corpse stored in his pocket dimension. Water Prince is already taking an advantage of her lack of experience in the court games, her soft and childlish persona.

Raven hates every moment of that charade. He can play his own lack of experience to move things along or blow the cover. Damn Captain, he knew what he was doing, choosing the replacement for a fallen operative.

Together, they're going to watch the play.

 

***

 

"Did you like the tale of Genji?" Princess Ototsuki asks his fiancee after the spectacle is over. Actors left, the stage is empty. Not counting hidden Sukea and guards, they're alone. Daikoku Tenzen himself likes old stories, but Nemiko thinks they're old-fashioned. At the Feudal Lord's court, that's an unpopular opinion.

Nemiko knows the Feudal Lord court's traditions and the worldview is considered old-fashioned, even between the Elemental Nations. He's going to change things his father is unable to, and the Princess keeps pestering him with the Genji story and the play they just watched. Nemiko mind was somewhere else, why Princess Ototsuki couldn't shut up and let him think in peace?

"I think it's childlish and boring," he says. "I think you're a bit tired and should get some rest."

He leads her out of the building, she's not tired. Her eye hurts a little.

"I'm sorry for Lady Rokujo," Princess keeps talking about the play. "She deserved better than that," she doesn't notice growing impatience on Nemiko face or the approaching servant maids. "Genji easily replaced her when his wife became pregnant. Prince, don't you think it's unfair? A fate of woman?"

"You can talk to your servant maids about it," Water Prince nods at them. "Princess is tired and wishes to get some rest. She's really excited about the Tale of Genji play we have watched before, please entertain her."

She opens her mouth to protest, she's not tired. Water Prince grows impatient, he's about to meet someone. Spying on Water Prince is outside of Princess Ototsuki reach, he certainly doesn't wish to be followed. Raven recognizes one of their undercover agents, she's calling herself Nono. She takes care of Princess Ototsuki wardrobe and helps her with everyday tasks, Princess Ototsuki is maimed. Dressing and undressing requires at least two assistants; he's only expected to know how to wear it. The injured hand starts to ache. She rubs it with her good hand.

"Are you tired, Your Highness?"

"My wounds are aching," she points at the eye and keeps rubbing her right hand. "What's wrong with Lord Nemiko? I didn't mean to annoy him. Genji told me to be nicer to my future husband," she makes a face. "I just wanted to be nice."

Sun is setting when Nono helps little princess to undress.

"Your hand," Raven wouldn't allow her, but she's fellow ANBU operative. She's gentle, but she raises her eyebrows at trace of chakra inhibiting seals. "It's not a henge."

"I follow my destiny," princess says with foreign voice. "I don't like it, but I don't have much a choice."

She knows too much. Backmailed by your superior officer. Nono gives him a look. She knows who made those seals. Snake. She knows Owl, too. He's ex-member of the Foundation. ROOT, a branch of ANBU responding only to the Noble Councilman Danzo. Raven saves it for future reference against Owl. He's not prepared for this. She knows about Mokuton. She knows a Mokuton user decimated a squad of Kiri ANBU.

"I'm not the only one," he says, thinking about that another Mokuton user, touch of green chakra he had sensed before, in Konoha.

Genji gives Princess a look before retreating to his place.

He falls asleep when Nono is gone and Sukea is nearby.


	16. Follow your destiny, little Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part mission in Water Country. Obito begins to discover the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro members haven't been informed about true mission objective.

"Nono is from the ROOT," Princess Ototsuki is watching fishes in the pond. "Captain is from the ROOT."

Sukea doesn't move.

"Do you think there's another one?"

"I don't know," Obito bits inside of his cheek. "She's very good. She had asked me if I have the Mokuton."

Metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

"She may even know about the another Mokuton user. She's involved with ROOT, but she's a good person. She lacks the Captain's malice."

"What else did she say?"

"Backmailed by the superior officer."

Sukea gives him a look.

"We have an assigment to finish."

"We shouldn't let ROOT interfere," Raven says. In Ame, years ago, it was ROOT division. There was an Uzumaki boy with Rinnegan and Akatsuki, the fighters for Ame freedom. Hanzo reign was over. The coincidence occured and Obito and Kakashi happen to be caught in the middle of battlefield. Boy called Yahiko almost died if not for them. The Ame orphans were students of Jiraiya. After years of war and reign of terror, Ame knows peace.

It was their first mission, simple courier run. Before ANBU. If not for them, things could turn different.

"I'll take a look for you," Sukea says, motioning towards his left eye. Their shared chakra bond; Obito feels anxious about his connection with Kakashi. What if there's sensor somewhere? "I've got you. You got Nemiko."

 

***

 

He's going to need a proper excuse to avoid supper with Water Prince. Since gropping incident Obito had to use every ounce of his self-control not to punch goddamn jerk teeth out. He's going to break his jaw, castrate him and shove balls down his throat. Diplomatic mission, my ass. Sukea, posing as Genji, does much better than him. He's away, propably taking photos.

He looked at his reflection in water. Crooked jawline, Obito ran his prosthetic arm through sharp division of Senju grafts and real body, marked by scars and old, sutured wounds. Mostly on battlelines. He's going to need something more to enter into Water Prince bed as Princess Ototsuki, future wife. No seals and henge can change his body to a woman. He haven't been man for a really long time. Water turned cold. Good. He had ten minutes before the helping maids arrive.

Obito sneaked a cigarette from bathroom robes and lit it from a scented sticks.

Smoke filled his lungs. Oh, how much he needed that one. He held cigarette between small and pointing finger, the only two he haven't get rid off before the mission. The best five minutes he ever had inside Daimyou court. When he was done, he flushed stub down bathing tub.

One cigarette was enough.

 

***

 

Water Prince removes Ototsuki-hime glove. They're drunk, she struggled to move away, sending cups and bottle of sake, clattering into floor. Expensive porcelain is shattered and they pay no mind to spilled drinks. Sukea did really good job with mimicking ugly, crippling hand injury. Obito can use this hand in more entertaining ways.

"This is more gross than I've imagined," Prince breath is reeking of alcohol. Princess is supposed to stand no chance against armed and dangerous people. Helpless. He's going to kill Owl. "Why are you looking at me that way, my dear?"

She receives sloppy, disgusting kiss. She doesn't kiss back. This is more gross than he ever imagined. When Water Prince gropped her again, pinned her breathless, Obito slips back to Raven. Screw the princess.

He removes eyepatch, too. For a second Obito received view of dark, obscure basement, from height of ten meters above the ground. He's stunned by sudden return of his shared bond with Hound. Hound is in trouble.

"This scar isn't month old," comes hushed voice from Princess blind side. Water Prince is affectionale tonight. Obito is drunk, too. It's not a question. It's statement. How could he forget about that one? Scarring from eyelids sewn shut. How could both of them miss that one? Hound is in trouble and Raven takes advantage of his Time-Release seal, inhibiting his chakra. He takes enough to activate Sharingan. He's going to regret it? Doesn't matter. For the mission. For Hound.

"Yes," Sharingan swirls back to life. Princess gently catches limp body of Water Prince and Hound is the most important right now.

Obito in furisode rushed to rescue. Water Prince so close, so vulnerable. He's not the mark. He instead steals all the secrets from the Prince head, now silently sneaking between the shadows.

Hound can't believe it.

"So you're going to kidnap the princess," he repeated slowly. That's hilarious. "So that's why you kidnapped me first?"

One of the captors laughed.

"Without bodyguard following her everywhere, it's child play," man with vertical scar grinned. "She's already been crippled. Besides, royalty has no idea how to fight."

Sukea is amused, because he doesn't smell a lie. Obito would love this one.

"Do you think you can get away with this?" he ignored the commentary. "They are going to look for me."

"Water Prince planned to replace him with his minions after the wedding," Kiri ANBU?! Newcomer stood in his hindsight, hidden by shadows. He was speaking to vertical scar man, not paying attention to the prisoner. "No-one may notice his disappearance."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" they need him alive. "I am not going to let him go."

"This isn't a request," bandit gone silent, kicked into Hound line of sight. Kunai in left eye socket, an instant death. Kiri ANBU was... tiny.

"Where's the princess?"

"Propably taking a nap," Kiri ANBU stood next to him. Upside-down.

"I'm not a princess in the distress," Hound protested. He had a plan. Chains come undone, tiny ANBU held Sukea tight. Hatake lifted Hunter-nin mask slightly and kissed Obito's soft lips.

"Of course. I got some uniforms." he shouldn't. He's drunk and that's his only excuse. "We better come back."

 

***

 

"Are you going to use secret corridors?" Princess asked Sukea, while dressed in furisode. Steel grey eyes scanned her for a second.

"I'm going to pass information you've been bleeding today," her maid explained. "We're down to two weeks."

Two weeks. ANBU is gathering proof against the Council. Both Konoha Civil Council, Kiri Civil Council and Court Council. There's an attempt against Water Daimyou.

"I'm not ready for marriage."

He's playing fake role of existing person. Obito is tired and wants to sign into two months of recovery duty. They're most dangerous, most gruesome missions with lowest survival rate. He can kill Mist shinobi without loads of undercover bullshit.

"I'm not going to let you inside his bed," Hound growled. Raven is family. A pack. Lone wolf dies, pack survives.

Who they're going to murder and replace?

You will know, who. ANBU is preparing the event since last year. They're the decoy.

"Fine."

 

***

 

Senior court lady looks at her maimed hand with discontent. One of Feudal Lord wives, Lady Kogou, wants her to sing and play an instrument.

"My child, you should consider poetry," she isn't so gentle with stumps of fingers, forcing her to play an instrument with them. It's a string instrument called koto, popular on the court. "You are right-handed and to play koto you need three fingers: thumb, index finger and middle finger. Teaching you to play with your bad hand is pointless. I encourage you to train your good hand and learn from the start."

"Lord Nemiko and I were watching the play about Genji, Lady Aoi and Lady Rokujo," Princess Ototsuki awkwardly tries to balance heavy koto on her lap. Her voice is wavering. "Would you like to hear a song from the play?"

"Sure, Princess. If you can't play a koto with your funny hand, then sing. It would be a total disaster for us to have useless Princess," the noble lady had higher status than unmarried Princess Ototsuki. However, her long and black hair were fake. It's not much different than ANBU veterans meddling with new cannon fodder. Three and half a year in ANBU isn't long enough to consider themselves a veteran. "So which one do you like better? Lady Aoi?"

The battle is to the strong.

"Lady Rokujo," Princess Ototsuki says. "When Lady Aoi became pregnant, Genji had no more use for her. Lady Rokujo story is sad."

Then, she sings a song. Obito vocal cords were damaged in the cave-in. His original voice is a bit raspy. Rough and abused, like rocks grinding endlessly against one another. He abuses his vocal cords to sound like a caged bird, the Princess fate to marry a man who doesn't love her. Obito thinks about Sandai and girls, singing childlish song together, song about mischevious youkai washing his azuki beans by the river.

"Your voice could use some improvment," Daimyou wife opens her fan with a click. Twenty-five folds. Number of the folds matters. Her own fan has twenty-two folds.

 

***

 

That's how she ended at private singing and koto lessons.

"Lady Eboshi asked me to teach you," said court lady with ten layers of silk robes. "I'm Hama."

 

***

 

Genji can ride a horse, but Princess Ototsuki is anxious, secured on high saddle. Water Prince is really bored with their slowness. Princess Ototsuki is noble, little helpless girl who won't survive in wild. She's cute this way. Ready to take an advantage on.

They won't go faster than slow trotte and trip into the cliffs seems like waste of time, arriving at place hour later.

Vast meadows and Mokuton under Obito skin is singing. Sea on the horizon, he can feel breeze on his face. Princess Ototsuki isn't fond of blowing winds. Princess Ototsuki can't name any of flowers and sharp grass, any of native plants. Genji helps her with getting off the saddle, while Water Prince doesn't even move a finger. Sukea is bodyguard and servant.

"I'd like to talk to Princess on my own," cold eyes meet Genji warm ones. "Stay behind and prepare something for us," he sounds so rude and Princess Ototsuki tiny frame is shaking. Clad in layers of expensive silk, she's not cold. She doesn't like the wind blowing. "We wasted enough time today."

"I don't like riding a horse when I can travel by carriot," she speaks loudly, hands clutching furisode, careful not to get silk dirty. Horses can be mean and ill-tempered, at least for Princess. She never was good with the animals. "I'm a Princess, he's my bodyguard and you should be nicer to him. He saved my life, I'd rather have him nearby."

She's throwing a tantrum, like a child. Water Prince lays a kiss on her lips. She's just a child, age doesn't have anything to do with undeveloped body and spoiled brat behaviour. Water Prince blames it on bandits. Princess takes a deep breath, overwhelmed by kiss. Her future husband. He doesn't own her. She hesitates, and returns kiss, without even wanting to, but that's the Water Prince, she seals her lips with his. Her lips taste weird. Silence between them is awkward after her childlish tantrum.

Princess Ototsuki and Water Prince leaving for a walk, Genji manages to convince Princess to go. For a second, he knows Obito would not hesitate to push Water Prince off cliff. He's getting better at pretending. He still has a lot to work on.

She has no say when it comes to guest list.

Her other relatives are bloodthirsty warriors. Shinobi. Princess Ototsuki shudders at every sound of shinobi.

 

***

 

Princess Ototsuki is a crybaby.

Lady Eboshi plays koto and sings a really sad song. Maidens and court ladies listen to her beautiful vocal.

A servant appears, men aren't allowed to roam free in ladies chambers. He waits for Lady Eboshi to finish her performance. Princess Ototsuki is expected in the courtyard, alone. Water Prince wishes to talk about the marriage ceremony details in private.

Princess Ototsuki leaves ladies chambers, accompanied by her court.

"I have no secrets with my loyal servants," she speaks first. "This is our ceremony, but the whole court is working hard."

Her speech is nice, but Nemiko doesn't like it. He's annoyed by her boldness.

"Ladies, leave us," undertone of his voice sends shivers down her spine. They bow and disappear. When they're alone, Nemiko steals a kiss from her. "Come and drink with me. My friends can't wait to meet you."

He leads her to his apartments, to room full of men with kiseru pipes and drinking sake.

"Take a seat, my Lady."

If only he could register their faces with his Sharingan. Princess Ototsuki doesn't have an Sharingan, but she repeats their names. Nemiko helps her, wearing a fake smile, so polite she wants to puke. Instead her mouth forms a small smile.

"We are going to play a game, Ototsuki-hime," one of men informs her, black hair tied in ponytail. His yukata has silver ripples pattern on it. "You can watch, if you want. Water Prince told us you're dying to grace us with your delightful presence."

His breath stinks of sake and he kisses her gloved hand. She whines in pain.

"Thank you, Lord Hanaki," she hides her hands in furisode sleeves. "My future husband bribed me to come here, under a promise of discussing our wedding ceremony."

One of the men laughs loudly.

"Ototsuki-hime, your husband and future master is man of a word. You have no family or living relatives and your wealth was lost during bandits attack. We are your guardians. You're safe here. We are feeding you, we provide you all the wealth you wish and a good future. You have no experience with planning a royal weddings. However, your wish is our command. What is your wish?"

Nemiko is silent.

"My wish is to have less tumid ceremony," she speaks when everyone gets silent for a second, Nemiko shoots her a glare. Thunder of laugh is rolling through room walls and men are amused.

"So you really were raised in an isolated shrine by monks, Ototsuki-hime," Hanaki pours her sake. "I'm afraid your wish can't be granted, my child."

 

***

 

Nemiko doesn't like Hanaki. A nephew of Water Daimyou dares to voice his opinion about mistreating women in front of crowd and Tenzen isn't pleased with the news. He doesn't believe Princess Ototsuki weren't raped by the bandits and Genji word means nothing. Princess Ototsuki slipped from his grasp and ran away.

"She's our guest," Tenzen states, his glance makes Nemiko cower. "Now we have several eye witnesses to entire ordeal. Wedding is going to take place soon, and gossips are the last thing we need."

"What if my wife isn't a virgin?"

For Tenzen it doesn't matter. She's supposed to deliver cute babies, details weren't important. Nemiko is a fool and he's going to pay for it. Tenzen soon dismisses his son, in sour mood.

 

***

 

"It's true Danzo backmailed Nono," Owl says to his direct subordinate. "Nono is too soft to be an ANBU and too good as spy to waste her talent in an orphanage."

Monkey sits on the bucket, waiting for the whore. The port district is not empty, full of whores and beggars and orphans. Danzo threatened to cut support for an orphanage, during Minato reign he was going to threaten an charity institution. Not when Fourth has anything to say about it. Nono was training one of orphans in medical ninjutsu, a boy called Kabuto.

"Isn't he a bit too bold for this?" Monkey asks Owl. "He had tried to destabilize Rain and it didn't work. This is only chance to destabilize Kiri and Nono opinion doesn't matter. We need this mission."

"We always can give an identidy of the traitor," Owl smile is unnerving. "This way rebels will have a debt of gratitude."

"Kiri doesn't know what gratitude is," Monkey scowls. The traitor identidy, the most useful bit of information Raven got on last mission. Monkey has to give Raven and Hound credits for amazing Sharingan genjutsu. Owl's ex-teammate, Eagle had an extraordinary Sharingan skills. Such a shame Raven's father is dead. If only Eagle didn't perish on the mission years ago, this assigment would be his. Eagle used to be perfect undercover agent. Supporting the rebels is useless. After Lord Third, Mu of the genjutsu died, Lord Fourth, isolated Kiri even further for the outside world. Mist always was on the mairgin of shinobi world, surviving by taking the most gruesome assigments. "They always were like that."

Owl finds it amusing. The longer civil war lasts, the better for Konoha. It's very beneficial business, trading the goods for both sides of the conflict. Lord Fourth has different vision than ANBU HQ and they serve Yondaime. Downfall of Kiri began after failed attempt to destroy Konoha with help of Three-Tails. His underling, Raven, single-handedly massacred an squad of elite ANBU, the last renmant of elite forces. Owl was really pleased when he heard the gossips about Kohoha ultimate soldiers, wielding powerful kekkei genkai and extremely loyal to Hokage. An ultimate soldier, result of experiments on wounded shinobi. It's a job well done. Such a shame Raven is far cry from an ultimate soldier. Hound is far better shinobi. Raven has no respect for superior officers and trouble following orders. Owl had worse operatives under his command. After all, it doesn't matter. He's going to be the second most important person in ANBU.

"You're going to be surprised," Owl nods at Monkey, serious. "After the mission is done, dispose of Nono or send her back. Commander doesn't wish for ROOT meddle in our affairs in Kiri."

Everyone is going to be surprised. Clan of Kaguya, descendants of Ototsuki is planning to take over Kiri. Knowing how Yagura Karagashi is paranoid, this is going to fuel flames of civil war inside Kiri. They have quite an interesting skill, a bloodline limit and something about bones. Orochimaru may like it. The whore steps in when Monkey takes a leak in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoritomo Uchiha, Obito's father was an ANBU member. He and Owl were teammates. Wolf, Sakumo Hatake and Kitsune, Minato Namikaze, knew each other from ANBU. Owl owes Snake (Orochimaru) a debt, because Orochimaru saved him from the ROOT. Sakumo Hatake was the one who saved Orochimaru from Danzo influence. Sakumo and Orochimaru had an affair and bad breakup shortly before Sakumo's disastrous mission. Young Namikaze was an ANBU for a few years, before Sandaime had to call him to become a Jounin instructor. Minato isn't quite prepared.
> 
> Also, Obito doesn't know truth about his father.
> 
> Owl has yet to know what his underling had done.
> 
> Danzo still tries to undermine and destabilize some ninja villages, but Fourth is watching his back. 
> 
> Kabuto's parents were killed during one of Team Ro missions as 'collateral damage'.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you happen to see any idea that might have been legit yours, please inform me.


End file.
